Keeping Katie
by Clue Impaired
Summary: It all comes together. The final chapter! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping Katie **

Don Cragen watched as the little girl who had come to mean so much to him was playing in the yard with the latest litter of German Shepherd puppies. They were old enough to be without their Mom for a few hours at a time and Katie was taking care of them for her and getting them used to people. Her giggling and laughing took on new heights when they bowled her over and tried to lick her face.

Don settled back in the lawn chair and enjoyed the late afternoon warmth of the sun. He had a cold soft drink in his hand and the latest copy of the Golf Digest he'd been reading. He was content with the world right now. Karen had gone to town for groceries and surprises for Katies birthday which was coming up soon. And truthfully, Don was happy to give her some time to herself. She always had some child or another of theirs with her and she needed some down time.

One of the puppies saw him and wandered over toward Don. He set his glass down and put his hand out for the curious puppy to sniff and try to grab. He couldn't help smiling at the animal. It still waddled as it walked and it had big feet. If it grew into those feet it was going to be a huge dog. There was a twig on the ground by Dons feet, he picked it up and waved it in the dogs face. The puppy tried to grab it with his mouth and ended up tumbling over sideways when it lost it's balance. Don laughed at his antics and the puppy tried to grab his shoe laces.

Katie came over and the rest of the litter of 9 followed her. She leaned against his chair and stuck one bare foot out. A couple of them licked her bare foot, making her giggle and squirm. Two of them got into a mock battle soon joined by the others and it was a jumble of feet, legs and flying fur. Katie laughed and put her arm around Dans neck. He put his arm around her as the most natural thing in the world.

They heard Karens truck driving into the driveway. Don set his drink down. "I'm going to go help Mom bring in the groceries. Keep an eye on these rascals, okay?"

Katie nodded and took his chair. The puppies would have gone with him, but Katie clapped her hands and they turned toward the noise gamboling back where she slid down onto the ground and was lost in a sea of puppies again. Don came over to the truck and opened the door for Karen. She slid down the seat and gave him a big hug. "Hey, handsome." She smiled up at him.

"So you still haven't had your eyes checked?" He teased.

"My eyes are just fine. I can see you from miles away." She informed him indignantly.

He grinned. He liked to tease her and get her indignant responses to his teasing. She could be fierce in her defense of someone she cared about. He liked that about her. "Did you get it?"

"They didn't have the right color. He's going to order one specifically for her. I hope it's here in time."

"If it isn't we'll scour New York until we find one. Or I'll put out an APB for one."

"Right, I can see that. Be on the lookout for a…. Hi, Katie. Did you get the puppies put away?"

Katie nodded and came over to swarm up the side of the truck. She liked to see what was going on all the time. Don swooped her up off the truck and set her back down on the ground. "No peeking. You know better. Go open the door so we can get this stuff in, will you?"

Katies eyes were twinkling and she raced for the door. Don leaned over the bed to see what all was in there and say just bags. "The presents are inside the cab." Karen told her. "I figured I'd have to hide them from her."

"Now I see why Katie is so sneaky. Someone else is too." He teased her and stole a kiss.

"Now who's being sneaky?" she teased him back.

"I'm not sneaky. I know exactly who I want to kiss."

"I'll give you all the kisses you want later. Right now we have food to get in unless you like your ice cream melted."

"I'll wait. If I can have all your attention, it will be worth it."

"I had a thought I'd like to talk to you about later. Something that's been kicking around in the back of my brain for awhile."

"Is it trouble?"

"Define trouble." Karen grinned at him, handing him more bags and taking some for herself.

Katie came back out and took two of Dons marching gamely into the house ahead of the adults. The bags had to weigh almost as much as she did. She set them down on the floor and began to dig in them. "Excuse me, young lady. You know better than that. Go tell the others dinner will be in an hour." Karen told her.

The little girl ran for the door. As soon as she was out the door, Don stepped over to Karen and pulled her into his arms. "Hi." he said, kissing her deeply. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, it's just stress I think. I'm going to talk to Dr. Sylvery next time I take Katie in. She's seen us enough to have a good idea of the family dynamics. She should be able to give me some pointers as to how to relieve the stress. She's offered before. For right now, this is all I need."

"You let me know what she says, okay?"

"You know I will. We're nearly ready for the picnic, aren't we? Who's coming from the Squad?"

"The Stabler family, Benson, Fin, Munch, I invited the new guy, Lake, but I don't know if he's coming or not. It was nice of you to invite Novack and Huang too. They both said they'd try to make it. Oh, and I heard from Warner. She's going to come with her daughter but she's not sure if her husband can make it."

"That's a shame. So tell me how it works, with the mixture of ranks off duty. I don't want to put my foot in my mouth or something."

"Basically we're all civilians together if we're off duty, but they don't want to do something that'll get them in trouble with me when I'm back at the stationhouse. "It's nothing official, just sometimes things slip you're not supposed to let slip, especially when kids are involved."

"Well, I have plenty of prizes, ribbons, and activities planned so they shouldn't have much time to embarrass the parents. And I have the magician set to come at 1:30. That'll give everyone a chance to eat and sit down to digest while the show is on."

"And that band is going to come here at 3:00. It'll be great for the kids to dance and they'll play for a couple of hours. By then we can pop in the movies and the adults can have some of our music and dancing while they do that. I figure about 4:00 the kids should be getting tired and everyone'll be ready to go home."

"Good. Sounds good. Is anyone bringing a date?"

"Olivia might bring her brother if he's in town. Munch has a cousin who is going through a rough time and he wants to bring him along. I said it's okay. I'm not running a halfway house for relatives, but what could I say? They're a good bunch."

"It's fine, Don. Could you chop up the lettuce for me? I figured we'd have tacos tonight. There so much going to be happening in the next few days, I wanted something simple for a meal. I got several days worth of easy meals. It'll just depend on what we want for dinner."

"Good thinking. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'd like to..." The outside door opened and the kids came pouring in.

"An hour." Don told them.

"Katie told us dinner was ready." Laslo said

"Katherine!" Don said sharply.

Katie tried to look ashamed of herself but it seemed to Don that she was proud of what she'd done. "Dinner isn't ready yet and Katie knew that. Karen, do you need their help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Either go outside and rest until dinner or do something in your rooms. Not you, Katie. You and I are going to have a talk, young lady."

Katie was uneasy, looking to Karen for help. Karen just shrugged at her. BB led the rest of them back outside. Don pulled up a chair and sat down so he was closer to the girls height. "You lied to them on purpose, didn't you?" Katie looked down, avoiding Dons direct look. "Didn't you?" he said more sternly.

The girl nodded unhappily. She peeked at him from under her lowered head.

Don caught her look with one of his own. "I think you owe them an apology. You got them to come in, knowing they were going to have to wait to eat because you wanted it that way. That's a lie. That wasn't fair to them and I'd be really mad at you if you did that to me. Why did you do that?"

Katie signed something. Karen translated automatically. "I wanted to come back in."

"You wanted to be nosey, to see what we were talking about so you lied to get your own way. That isn't right and you know it. I'm going to have to punish you for this and you're going to have to apologize to them." Katie really was afraid of the word punish. Don picked up on this immediately. "What do you think your punishment should be?"

Katie made a gesture he didn't recognize. "She wants to know if you're going to spank her." Karen said.

"Now you're being silly. You know we don't spank in this house. Hitting is not the answer." Don told her sternly. The first thing you are going to do is apologize and I'll let you know what your punishment is going to be after dinner. Right now, you're going to go into your bedroom and think about what you've done."

Katie looked pleadingly at Karen. She shook her head. "Dad is right. You did wrong and you know it. You have to be punished. Go to your room until we call you for dinner."

Katie ran for her room crying. Don looked over at his fiance. "Thanks for backing me up." he told her sorrowful face.

"It has to be done. This time it's a lie, next time it'd be bigger. I hate being the bad guy, but coming from you this means more than if it came from me. What kind of punishment are you going to give her?"

"I don't know yet. Why did she expect to get a spanking?"

"Her biological father believed in corporal punishment. She doesn't remember much, but she remembers that."

"I'll explain that to her when I talk to her than I don't believe in it either. Have I told you how much it means to me that you refer to me as Dad?"

"I think of you that way. Anyone can be her father, it takes someone special to be a Dad. You are a Dad."

Don smiled and went back to chopping up the lettuce and then the tomatoes and onions when Karen gave him them as well. She made the meat, cheese and put the food on the table, stopping frequently to come and give Don a kiss, which he found endearing. He called the rest of the group in to dinner and went in to see Katie sitting forlornly on her mattress, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Come eat, Katie." He said kindly.

She walked by him and solemnly took her place at the table next to him. All through dinner she kept her head down and didn't eat much. Don noticed Karen biting her lip to keep from saying anything to her about her behavior. He appreciated the effort it took.

When dinner was over the kids were going to get up from the table, but Karen told them to sit back down. "We're having a small family meeting. A problem has come up that we need to discuss. Everyone here has experience with people lying to them or doing the lying themselves. I want each of you to tell me one of your experiences and how it affected you. Either what happened when you got caught or what happened because you were lied to. BB, you start."

"I uh, I got into trouble at school because one of the oter kids had taken a necklace from a desk and tried to pin it on me."

"And what happened?"

"My best friend didn't believe me when I said I didn't take it. It told her I didn't but because I had lied to her before she didn't believe me."

"And you got kicked out of school for a few days, didn't you?"

"Yes. Then they found the necklace in someone elses purse but my friend still didn't want to be friends any more."

"What happened to the thief?"

"She got taken to jail for a whole bunch of things she'd stolen. She never came back to school there."

Katie eased off her chair and snugged herself up against Don. "Laslo, you're next."

They went around the table and everyone had a turn. Laslo spoke about his parents, Barry said his grandfather had been ready to get married when someone spread a lie about him and he almost didn't, so Barry nearly wasn't born. Karen told about the fact that someone lied about her way back when she started this place and she almost didn't get to open and have them all come live with her.

When it was Dons turn he had a hard time choosing which one to tell. "I've seen a lot of people get into trouble for lying. Sometimes they're scared, sometimes they want something they can't have, sometimes they just think lying is a good thing. I remember this one little boy who came into our offices and he said that someone had hurt him and they hadn't. But because he said that other people thought his father was a bad man and they sent him away to prison for a long, long time. The little boy tried to tell the truth but by then no one believed him because he'd lied so much. His father spent a long time gone because he lied. No matter how many times he said he was sorry, that couldn't make up for what he'd done. Lies hurt people."

"Did they ever get to be father and son again?" Karen asked.

"They lived together when the father came home, but can you imagine trying to live with someone who you can't trust? It was really bad for them."

Katie was crying again, signing at a furious rate. Karen called her over. "Katie, come here. Tell me what you're saying again."

Karen turned her so everyone could read her hands. "Katie says she's sorry for what she did and she hopes you all don't go away. She says she won't do that again."

Katie crawled up onto Karens lap and flung her arms around her neck. Karen cuddled the girl for a minute. "But you did do this and now you have to tell Dad that you're sorry. Now he has to punish you. He doesn't want to punish you, but you have to know you can't do that again."

Katie buried her face in Karens neck and shook her head vigorously. Karen peeled her arms down and made Katie look her in the eye. "No. You did wrong now you are going to take your punishment like you should. Look at Dad when he's talking to you."

Don was on the spot and he had no idea of what to give her as punishment. "Katie, I love you, you know that, but I don't like people who lie. I have to punish you. I don't want to, but you won't learn otherwise. Do you understand?" Don told her sternly.

The terrified little girl was nearly a puddle on the floor, trembling so much he was worried for her safety. She nodded, barely.

Behind her Karen made two signals. A K and nine fingers in the air. K-9. Don looked at the girl. "For the next week you are going to clean up the dog droppings in the kennel. All of them." Katie stood waiting for the other shoe to drop. It took her a minute to realize that he was done. She peered cautiously at him. He caught her eye. "Next time I won't be so nice, got me?"

She nodded and grabbed him with both hands when he offered her a hug. He hugged her back, not minding when he saw he was being watched by the others. "Can we go now?" Barry asked gruffly.

Karen threw a balled up napkin at him. "Go. Finish your chores tonight and any homework."

"I'm glad I don't have homework anymore." Barry said.

That caused a ruckus where the other kids were concerned as they left for various chores. They all stampeded out.

"That was well handled." Karen told him moving over to sit next to him on the chairs.

"For now. We'll have to see how it goes. I think we're nipping it in the bud soon enough."

"I know something else I'd like to nip." Don told her in a low voice.

She pretended mock indignation. "Dirty old man! Tell me more."

The phone rang and Don reluctantly let Karen up from where she'd been sitting on his lap and he'd been kissing her. "Just shoot it." He grumped good naturedly.

She grinned and winked at him. "Wesson residence. This is she. Yes. She does? Okay, when? I see, he's sitting right here. Let me ask him." She covered the receiver.

"Can you make an appointment on Wednesday in the city with me?"

"I should be able to. Find out what time."

"What time do you have open? 2, 3:30 and 4:30."

"Four thirty is good for me."

"Four thirty. Okay, did she say what it was about? Okay, thank you, Ellen."

She hung up the phone and looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I made a casual inquiry to a lawyer about what would it take to adopt Katie. Just in general and she offered to check into it and didn't think it was a problem. I didn't make any firm commitments until I talked to you, but apparently she's found out something that is sending up red flags and she wants to talk to both of us about it."

"You never said anything about it."

"No, it was just something I've been kicking around for a while and it just didn't seem to be a major deal then I met you and, well, here we are."

"Don't get too concerned, love. Lawyers can get upset over the slightest thing. We'll figure it out together."

"If you say so." She said wanting to believe him, settling back on his lap. "Now where were we?"

Don resumed kissing her, but the total relaxation was gone. A part of her was worried.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping Katie Ch 2**

Don woke up and knew immediately Karen wasn't in bed with him. It was early in the morning but too early even for her. She was still worried in spite of his reassurances. He rolled out of bed and from long habit he pulled on his pants, even though there was only the two of them in their quarters. Sometimes Karen brought one of the kids in here for private chats.

She was curled up on the couch, looking out the sliding glass doors at the rain coming down and holding a cup of tea. "Hi." She said.

" 'Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Just a bit. I couldn't sleep." She slid forward.

He sat down on the space behind her and she leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her warm form and kissed the top of her head. "You're still worried about Katie, aren't you?"

"I keep going over it in my mind. What could she have found that would require us to make an appointment so urgently."

"It could be any number of things. Not all of them alarming."

"It is though. I can feel it."

"Are you turning into a witch on me now?" he teased gently.

"I always have been except where you're concerned." She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

"Mmmm. You smell like tea. I need to go make me some coffee."

"It should be ready in a few minutes. I already set the pot up for you."

"I should take you to the precinct with me. You make a better coffee than anyone I know. Even better than that axle grease Munch makes."

"Bear grease sounds better from what I hear. And I couldn't be around you all day without wanting to kiss you and I don't think the Chief of D's would care for that."

"He's just jealous. But you're right. I like you here at home, in my arms and in my bed. How long until that coffee is done?"

"It just kicked on."

"Are you in a hurry to get up for the day?" he asked.

"I suppose that depends on what you have in mind."

Don nuzzled his way to her neck and kissed it while his hand was sliding inside her robe and touching her bare breast. "I think I can distract you from what you were thinking about."

"I think you can." She said breathlessly moving against him so she was able to put her hand behind her and stroke the front of his pants. "Uh, Don."

"Hmm?"

"This might make you late for work today."

"I don't really care. I want to make love to you and I don't care if it does make me late."

"Mmm." She responded with growing excitement. She tilted her head up and captured his mouth.

He took the coffee cup from her and put it out of the way. "I want you so much. You are the sexiest woman alive." He rubbed her nipples to hardness.

She turned toward him, pulling the knot in the belt of her robe undone so it fell open and he could see her large, luscious breasts coming toward his mouth. He opened his mouth and pulled one into his mouth while he massaged the other with his had. He slid his hand down from one breast to the front of her so he could insert one finger in her hot wet depths. She clenched down on it and moved around on it, using her tongue to excite his mouth into a frenzy. She was making loving noises now and he was getting hard and achy, just thinking about her on him and moving like that.

She was moving faster now and he was building toward something beautiful. She flung her bathrobe wide and reached for the waistband of his sweat pants. He helped her pull them down and she urged him urgently to turn around and slide down so she could straddle him. He was ready for her when she sank down on him, hot and wet and ready for him.

As she sank down on him he surged up into her and within minutes he was tense all over as he exploded into her plunging depths. She rode him hard and he thought he was going to lose his mind before she came too in a toe-deep groan and collapsed on him. She lay against him and he kissed her hair, not able to move just yet.

She rose off him and sank down on the couch next to him. "You are the horniest man I have ever met. I was worried that we might not have a good sex life. I was wrong. It's great."

"I think so." He admitted with a smile.

They heard noises from outside their quarters that indicated that the rest of the household was getting up. "I guess we're up for good now." Don said.

"I guess so. You seemed to be up already." she patted his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her. "I need to get a shower and get going. Damn, I hate mondays."

"I like any day that I wake up next to you. You be careful today, okay?"

"Every day, but especially now that I have you to come home to."

She smiled. "Take your shower and I'll make you some coffee."

"We're going to have to remodel the bathroom." he said getting up.

"Remodel it? Why?"

"We need a bigger shower so we will both fit." he chuckled and laughed when she blushed.

"Then we'll never get to work on time."

"Exactly."

"Go take a shower, Don. I have to make breakfast for the horde this morning. I love you."

"Love you, too."

He climbed into the shower and thought that remodeling the room was still a good idea. The shower was good, but the head needed to be higher for him and it really could be wider for other reasons besides the one he'd mentioned. He smiled. She was so cute when she blushed. It was a sweet thing that she did.

How much would it cost to make this part of the house bigger? Maybe make a small kitchen in here as well? It didn't need to be much, just for him and her. He'd have to give it more thought. Or maybe they'd build a separate house for the two of them and Karen could make this into more rooms for the kids. Somedays it seemed like the house was bursting from the bodies in it. Don was lost in a happy daydream when he heard the sounds of anger from out in the kitchen. Males shouting. Karens voice commanding, but worried too.

He hurriedly finished and threw on his suit. His coffee was on the table, he snatched it on his way out the door. Karen was standing protectively between Laslo and Barry. She was looking angrily from one to the other. Don came out and walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze around her shoulders. "What's going on?" he asked.

Karen left him standing there, sipping his coffee and looking from one hostile juvenile to another. She moved back to the stove where something smelled good, french toast. "Someone tell me." he demanded a bit more firmly.

"He's trying to kick me out of the house." Barry indicated Laslo resentfully.

"It's time you left. You have a job, a car and you can go. Karen can get someone in here that pays and it won't be so hard on her." Laslo said sharply "Instead of coming here and lording it over us that you can go if you want to."

"Excuse me?" Karen said from the stove. "In the first place, Barry can stay here as long as he likes, he has just as much right here as you do. This is his home too, just like when you get to be his age if you want to stay you can. In the second place, you don't worry about the money here that's my job."

"And mine." Don put in.

"Our job." Karen flashed a smile at him. "How old are you now, Laslo?" she asked as though she didn't know, which Don knew she did.

"I'm 16, almost seventeen." Laslo said importantly.

"You just turned 16." BB said for the first time that morning.

"I think, if you're starting to worry about money, how about if you start seeing if you can find a job outside of here and school?"

"H-How will I get to work? And back home?"

"It'll depend on the job. If you can get one directly after school you might be able to go right from there and someone will come get you when you're done at night. We'll also check into getting you a drivers training course. You've earned the right to be out in public, but you need to be aware that they're going to watch you closely because of your past behavior and where you live. Think about it. Don, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. Depending on your hours and mine, Laslo, I can pick you up on my way home some nights."

"That would be cool. Thanks." Laslo said shyly.

"Do you want me to leave, Karen?" Barry said.

"No, Barry, I do not. This is your home, just like always and it will be for as long as you care to come home. Enough of this nonsense. BB, you could check around too for something you could do. Sometimes kids your age can get some jobs here and there. But you all know the rules. The checks come here and we decide together where and how they'll be spent. I'm still your legal guardian."

"If I earn it..." Laslo said indignantly.

"Barry never had a problem with not having enough money and you won't either if you're careful. And by the time you need a car you'll have some money to go look for one, plus some savings. Not negotiable, Laslo." Karen said firmly. "Eat your breakfast, the bus'll be here soon. You, too, Miss Katie. We have to go somewhere today."

Katie, looking rumpled, had just gotten up. Her school was out for the day. Don went over and stroked her hair down. "'Morning, Katie." she little girl just waved and sat down. Don grinned at her. She was always slow to wake up.

"It's not fair, that Katie doesn't have to go to school today." BB said.

"Katie goes to a different school than you and she has inservice training today. What is in your food that makes you all whine like babies today? Come on let's move. I have things I need to do today too."

"We know." Laslo said meaningfully looking at Don and back.

Karens face went cold and completely still. She pinned him with a cold, cold glare. Smart to a fault, Laslo quickly ducked his head. He'd gone way over the line that time. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Sweetheart, I need to get going. Las, Barry, walk me out?" Don said.

Karen shot him a surprised look, but she nodded when she caught his eye. "I get a kiss first." she said cheerfully.

"Of course."

"Did you put your dry cleaning out? I can take that in if you want."

"I'm not asking you to do that." he said.

"I'm offering. I have to be right near there anyway. It's up to you."

"I'll set them out. Thank you."

He finished his coffee and went back into their quarters. He got out his shoulder holster, and put his gun on then grabbed his badge. He was all dressed when he came back into the kitchen. The kids were bustling around getting their stuff ready when he emerged. Karen looked over at him and winked when she saw his badge. It seemed to turn her on. He figured that it might be different if he were wearing it while he made love to her. It'd be a little cold. He smiled at the thought. She looked curiously at him and he shook his head slightly. He'd tell her later. "Come on, guys."

He went over and kissed Karen gently. "I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight. Take care. Love you."

"Love you, too."

The guys knew he was going to talk to them, that wasn't rocket science. He opened his car door and started it. "You and I all know what went on this morning was not about Barry moving out or not. What's going on?" Laslo scuffed his foot in the dirt of the driveway. Barry looked smug. Neither said anything. Okay, since you won't tell me, I'll tell you. Barry, you haven't moved out even though you can and Laslo you want to be the man of the house, you're certainly getting old enough. The fact of the matter is, that I'm here now and I am the man of the house. But that doesn't mean I don't need help. Since we all live here and we all care about Karen we all have to take care of the place and her. I'm counting on you guys to help me keep Karen, Katie and BB safe. You are both my eyes and ears when I'm not here. Let me know if there's anything I need to know, discreetly. Can I count on you?"

"Yeah." Barry said.

"I guess." Laslo sounded disappointed.

Don felt sorry for the young man. He'd obviously been looking forward to being the man of the house. "Las, do you have a cell phone?"

"No."

"Well, I think it's time we check into one for you. You'll need one if you're going to be the one who helps me keep an eye on things around here. I'll help you get it, but it'll be up to you to pay the bill, okay?"

"Okay." he tried to keep the joy and pride out of his voice.

"I need to get going. I'll see you both tonight. No more arguments over whose the big dog around here, Okay?"

"Yes, sir." they both said.

Don drove out of the driveway and headed for his job in the city. He felt like a Dad. He grinned, even though the heavy traffic that made him a little late. Karen had done that for him. He was happy.

"It's about time you got over that." Fin was telling Munch in a cranky voice when Don walked into the squad room.

Don laughed at the similarities between the two sets of males. He was grinning when he walked through the squad room and it didn't go unnoticed by the detectives. Elliott grinned at Olivia. "Someone is happy today."

"Good, it's about time." Olivia said with a smile.

Don spent the morning getting all the fires put out from over the weekend. At 11:00, Elliott knocked on his door. "Got a moment, Captain?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"THings sewem to be going well for you at home then?"

"I walked in on two different arguments this morning. Laslo and Barry and... 

"Fin and Munch, right?"

"Let's just say the difference is minimal." Don snorted in amusement.

Elliott laughed. "I broke up an argument between Dickie and Elizabeth. Something in the air, I think. I, uh, thought I'd mention that Kathy and I are not seeing eye to eye these days and I'm not sure she's going to be coming with us and if she does it might not be all sunshine and light. I thought I'd let you know so you can warn Karen."

"I'll tell her. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks. I take it things are good at home?"

"Yes, they're good. Was there something else?"

"I think we're on to something with the Ripley case."

Elliott told Don all about the case and he listened but it wasn't with the full attention he probably should have had. His mind kept wandering back to this morning and his body tried to follow. He was forced to stay seated until Elliott left then he considered smashing his hand in the drawer just to break the train of his thoughts. Not really, but he had to knock this stuff off. He tried like the devil to concentrate on his job. It helped when they brought a suspect in and he went to watch the interogation. Except the kid wasn't much older than Laslo on the surface. When he opened his mouth, the difference was obvious. This kid had it figured out that no one cared about him and he was out only for himself, viewing everyone else as unimportant and useless. As hardened as Don had become he found himself shuddering at the kids careless, apathetic attitude.

"Make sure we keep him here. He's a danger to himself and everyone else." He told Munch. "Do we have the information on his parents?"

"He's in the foster care system. He has been in twelve different homes since he was 6. I think the current home, just doesn't care any more. I'm going to call Childrens Services and have them investigated. I called them four hours ago and I haven't heard from them."

"Good idea. In the meantime, get a advocate here for him. And call Novak about charging him as an adult."

"As an adult? Captain, he's only sixteen."

"With an outlook like his and the crimes he's done he's committed he'd be lucky to make it to 17 unless we do an intervention. Come down hard on him and make him pay attention to what his crime is. He think he's invincible because he's a minor, let's show him he isn't."

"Okay."

Don strode back to his office and dug into the pile on his desk. Now he was back in his captains mode. He was a veritable whirlwind of activity until he saw Casey Novak headed back out of the Squad room. "Casey, can I speak to you?" he called.

She paused and looked puzzled at him. She checked her watch and came toward his office. "I don't have a great deal of time." she said.

"I won't keep you long." He assured her. He closed the door to his office and sat down on the front of his desk. "What do you know about adoptions?"

"Uh, they aren't my specialty, but I know it's easier if two people are married, even common law or in a long term relationship. But it's not just a couples game anymore. Singles can be parents too. Why? Are you thinking about adopting Ripleys killer?"

"Not hardly. You've heard that I've been seeing Karen, I'm sure. No one knows, but everyone suspects that I've asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah, it is. There's a little girl that lives with her, us, that we want to adopt. Her name's Katie and she's 6 now. She's had some problems in the past and she has no relatives that we can tell, but Karen got a call from a lawyer who mentioned a problem. We have an appointment on Wednesday to see her, but it has Karen and frankly me in knots over what it could be. Can you tell me what it might be? Could us not being married be the problem?"

"It might be part of the problem at some point, but not this early in the proceedings. It could be almost anything. Have you contacted the lawyer to see if you could get any information?"

"We just found out about it last night. I don't know who Karen talked to and whether or not she called the woman back today. This means alot of both of us. I hate to ask but could you...?"

"I can check into it if you want. Just get me the name of the lawyer and any other information you have and I'll see what I can find out. Okay?"

"That would be appreciated."

"I really do have to run. Call my office with what you have and I'll get started on it right away."

"Thank you." Don said gratefully.

He went back to the squad room and looked around. Everything looked status quo. He went into his office and dialled home. "Wesson residence." Karen said sounding distracted.

"It's me. Is everything okay?" he said.

"Hey, me." She said with a smile in her voice and it sounded like her attention was all on him now. He liked that about her that she could put a smile in her voice when she chose to. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm trying to get this stupid computer to do what it's supposed to. I'm at the 'ready to chuck it out the window' stage. How is everything with you?"

"It's good. What was the name of that lawyer you contacted?"

"Um, let's see. Crystal Dettrich. And it was just a casual thing so she won't bill us yet. Why, did they contact you?"

"No, I was just thinking about that."

"I'm trying not to. I can't figure out what is wrong that would send up problems with this. It's not like Katie has any relatives or anything. Maybe it's just paperwork."

Don didn't believe that, but he let her think so. He hoped he was wrong. "I just had a break and I thought I'd call you. Do you need me to pick anything up before I come home tonight?"

"Nope, I have everything, but thank you, that's a big help."

"Okay, I'll see you about 6:00. I love you."

"Love you, too. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Same here. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

He hung up and called Caseys number leaving the information he had for her and hung up. The rest of the day he was on edge, but he didn't hear from Casey before he left the office. He really didn't expect to. She was a busy woman.

His phone rang while he was on the way home. "Cragen."

"It's Casey. I have some information for you."

"Tell me." he pulled off the road so he could talk on his cell phone.

"That attorney is skilled in adoptions. I called her office and spoke to her. It looks like Katie has some relatives that weren't uncovered until now. I think they're going to seek custody of her."

"What can we do to prevent it?"

"I'm not sure if you can. I don't know all the particulars, but having Dettrich on your side is a good idea."

"Thanks, Casey. Send me the bill at the office, will you?"

"There's no bill, Captain. I'm collecting favors." Casey laughed into the phone.

Don snorted with a smile. "I think I'd rather pay the bill." he shot back. "Thank you for checking into it for me."

"No problem."

He eased back onto the road and drove the rest of the way home. The kids were in the house, getting ready for dinner when he walked in. Karen took one look at his face and knew something was wrong. He nodded and didn't say anything. There was no way they could talk about it until later. They all sat down to eat. Neither he nor Karen ate too much. For whatever reason, the kids were anxious all evening and didn't settle down until well after they were supposed to be in bed.

Finally they were all asleep. Karen left the door open a crack so she could hear if there was a problem. She turned to Don. "What's wrong, Don?"

He pulled her into a hug and closed his eyes, wishing he didn't have to tell her the news. "We've got a problem." he said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Keeping Katie Ch 3**

"What? You're telling me that after nearly five years they think they can just waltz in here and take Katie because they say she's related to them? Why? How can that be? They never once contacted her, they never tried to see her, they don't know anything about her. It was their son who did this to her. Now they want custody? Over my dead body." Karen practically shreiked.

"If you don't keep your voice down, you'll have the whole house up and you'll have to explain it to them." Don cautioned. "I said that they have a case because they're the biological relatives. I never said they'd get custody. I don't want them to have her anymore than you do. But, Karen, we need to know who and what we're up against, then we can fight them. Casey assures me that Dettrich is the best one, you did well when you contacted her."

Karen paced up and down in the confines of the living room. "Why now, Don? Why do they want her now? Because she old enough that they don't have to potty train her? Surely it can't be because they just found out about her?"

"Or maybe they are getting old and think that by taking her they'll be able to get the money from the state for her." Don suggested. "If they're getting on in years, maybe that money looks easy to them. Karen, if that is the case, we can fight them on it and explain to the judge that the money goes to you only because you're not a relative and you're a licensed facility. We can also tell them that we're going to be married, that we'll have two incomes here and a younger couple to take care of her. We may have to deal with visitations because they are related to her, but it shouldn't be that bad."

"So it's not hopeless. It's not a done deal?" she turned to him seeking reassurance.

"Not by a long shot, love. Not even close. Plus, don't forget that Katie can be a handful, she takes after her mother that way, and once they meet her they may not want to deal with her problems if it keeps them from having a free lifestyle at this stage in their life. They'll have to be monitored and we can see what kind of background they have, anything to show why they want her after five years." Don pulled Karen over to sit on the couch with him, holding her close as her adrenaline waned. "We'll work on it together, I'll run criminal checks and we'll hire a private investigator if we need to. Don't forget, I know one or two detectives. We'll investigate them so thoroughly we'll know if they're ancestors came over on the Mayflower or one of the johnny-come-lately boats."

She giggled against his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"You didn't. Everything is fine. We're a team right, Cragen and Wesson?"

"Wesson and Cragen." she corrected with a chuckle.

"It's better alphabetically." he teased.

"Okay, Cragen, have it your way."

"I intend to, my dear, I intend to. We **are **going to get married and we **are **going to have Katie as our daughter if I have anything to say about it and I have plenty to say, believe me."

"I noticed that." Karen gave him a small laugh.

"Hey, I've been called a man of few words."

"Just the important ones. Yes, dear." she gave him a mock salute.

"Just the best ones. I love you, I want to marry you and give me another piece of that great pie."

"I'm a bit of a wild child. I'm sorry. I forgot to get you that pie I promised. How did you know it's good?"

"Because you made it."

"Well, BB helped. It might have a bit of an off taste."

"The chances of that aren't very good." he laughed. "I'll take my chances. Would you like a piece? I'll get it."

"I'll come with you. I want some milk to go with it."

He took her by the hand and they went out to the family kitchen. He put the coffee on to make and Karen got out the pie. There were several of them to chose from. They'd made several different kinds so everyone had some. "We have apple, peach, cherry and blueberry. We needed lots of sugar for this session."

"Do we have any ice cream?"

"How many kids do we have here?" she teased.

"I stand corrected. How about we put them in the microwave for a minute."

"Sounds good."

That proved to be an unwise decision. The smell of warm pie brought out the kids one after another until they were all there looking for a piece. The initial two pieces were distributed until everyone had one and then they were sent back to bed. Karen laughed when BB went back to bed, she was the last one. "I guess I should know better by now."

"Is there any left?"

"Yes. I know you like apple so I saved us the last two pieces."

"You're a sneaky woman."

"Thank you, kind sir." she gave him a small curtsey.

He poured himself another cup of coffee and dug for milk for her. "We're out of milk."

"I gave the last of it to Katie. It's okay."

"Do you want some tea?"

"No, I'll be fine."

The pie was gone shortly and the two adults went back into their quarters. "Are you ready for bed?" Karen asked him.

"Yes. It's been a long day. Is Charlene going to stay with the kids while we go to that appointment?"

"Yeah, I've already called her. I didn't tell her what it was all about, but I did call her. I wanted more information first before I told her what was going on."

"I'd like to be there when we tell her and the kids."

"I think you might need to be. I'm not sure I can keep it together if you're not."

"You would be if you had to be. You're a strong woman. I love that about you. Let's go to bed. I want to hold you."

Don took a shower and crawled into bed to snuggle up to Karen who was already there. Sleepily she nudged her way under his arm and he pulled her against him. His mind was tired, but his body wanted what it wanted. He moved against her just a bit and she snuggled closer. She kissed his chest and he moved his hands over her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this." he said trying to stop himself.

"Why not?" she asked in the darkness, trying to see his face.

"It's not right to take advantage of you when you're vulnerable."

"Don, if I didn't want you, you'd know it."

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily.

"Shut up and make love to me."

He rolled her over and leaned down to kiss her breathless. She was more than willing to allow him to take the lead. He kissed her face and worked his way down her neck to her breasts. He pulled a hard nipple into his mouth and rubbed it with his tongue. She moaned and wriggled under him. He released it and moved to the other one, making her squirm with delight and need.

He kissed her stomach and worked his way down to her soft curls. "Don, no." she said, embarrassed.

"Karen, yes. Let me make love to you, the way you were meant to be made love to." he said, gently parting her legs. She relaxed slightly and he kissed her intimately. She hissed with the sensations he evoked. Moving gently because it was so new to her he pushed his lips a little farther into her, nuzzling her, loving her soft cries of arousal. He reached out with his tongue and touched her clit and she jerked sharply. He smiled at her sensitivity. He did it again and applied just a touch more pressure. 

"Don!" she said urgently.

He fastened his lips there and used his tongue to rub her sensitive nub over and over again until she was nearly ready to explode under him. He kept it up until she was just on the edge of exploding under him and he was ready to drill her when he crawled back up her body and fastened his lips to hers as he drove his hard shaft into her. With swift, strong thrusts he made her explode all over him while he felt the strong sensations over take him and he exploded into her with a feeling of satisfaction. Later he swore that he heard and felt her orgasm extend with him inside her. It was satisfying beyond belief to have her respond so strongly to him.

After he withdrew, she snuggled in next to him. "You are such a good lover." she said with satisfaction in every syllable she said.

"So are you. You make me feel good and I love making love with you."

"Oh, my. If you're half as good of a captain as you are a lover, you should be the police commissioner."

"I don't want the job. Too many headaches. I just want to be your husband now and Katies Dad. I like how those words sound."

"That's who you are. An incredibly versatile man. A very, very wonderful man." she patted his chest and yawned.

He laughed. "Go to sleep, Angel. We have a long day tomorrow." 

"Anything you say." she agreed sleepily.

He followed her into sleep still smiling.

Don went back to his office the next morning to find no message from Casey. She did stop in later in the day and tell him that she was following up some information but she wouldn't be more specific. He had to be content with that. The day was long and relatively uninteresting. He even left early to go home. Karen was surprised and happy to see him. She was kneeling in the garden pulling weeds and he quickly changed to help her. He sat back for a minute to stretch his back and looked at the building. "Have you given any serious thought to this place? To maybe changing it?"

"Change it? Change it how?" she asked looking from him to the house and back.

How would you feel about adding some rooms on back here? Maybe enlarging and remodeling the bathroom and adding a small kitchen? So you and I wouldn't have to go out to eat with the family unless we wanted to? We could have simple meals together."

"I guess we could. I like having a connection to the rest of the house, though."

"I'm not saying we should block off the door or anything. What I'm saying is a small place where we can heat up some coffee and pie in our own kitchen. If I have to go to work early or I work late, I won't disturb everyone if I make a sandwich."

"We could do that. We could put a small bedroom in, couldn't we, for Katie? She'd be our daughter, not just another kid in our system."

"We could do that." he acknowledged. "I talked to Casey today. She's got a lead on something but she wouldn't tell me what. When do you think we should tell the kids?"

"Tomorrow after we find out what the lawyer has to say. I can't think about it until I know what's going to happen. I hate waiting."

"So do I. How about if we surprise the kids tonight and I'll go rent some of the movies they've been asking about and bring in pizza for everyone? That way you don't have to cook and we can eat dinner and snack in front of the tv. Elliott said that one about the vehicles is good and the one about the robots looks good. What do you say?"

"What if they have homework?"

"We'll make sure it's all done before we put the movies in. We'll have dinner, I'll get some ice cream and we can all sit at the kitchen table while they finish their work then we'll watch movies."

"Are you trying to butter me up?" Karen teased.

"No, I'm trying to help you relax. I want to do something special for you and the kids. Let me do this, please?"

"I do so love it when you do nice things for us. Of course, I love you anyway."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a definite yes. What can I do for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're always doing nice things for me, for us, but what can I do for you? What does Don want? What would make you happy? What can I get that would make you smile?"

"Honestly, I have everything I need now. I have a beautiful fiance soon to be my wife, a lovely home to come to, a soon to be daughter and a good job. I can't ask for more than that."

"So there's nothing? Not one single thing that you want that I can do for you?"

"Well, there is one thing." he smiled at her.

"What? Tell me."

He leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss. "I had a delicious meal one time called Swedish Potato Sausage. I don't remember where I had it but I've never had it again and I would dearly love to have it again. Would you be able to find it for me?"

"Swedish Potato Sausage? You want a meal of Swedish Potato Sausage? I'll do it for you. That's all you want? A meal?"

He grinned at her. "For the moment."

"Oooo. I like your style." she laughed.

The kids came tearing up the driveway and found them in the garden. They were discussing their day at school and their ride home on the school bus. They were all talking at once, including both of the adults in their comments. "Whoa, guys, settle down. I only have one set of ears." Karen laughed at them. "Here, help an old woman up."

Eager hands helped her up and dusted off her knees. They gave Don the same treatment. He allowed it because they were doing it out of concern. He was perfectly able to get up on his own. Once on his feet he told them "Okay, I'm up."

"Let him walk." Karen laughed. "So who wants what for dinner?"

"Pork Chops. Chicken. Burritos." They chorused.

"How about pizza, ice cream and movies?"

"Cool. How come? Is there a problem?" Laslo demanded.

"Or a celebration?" BB asked.

"It's a you've been good and we appreciate it party. My treat." Don said.

"Yeah."

"But first you need to do your homework. I'm going to go order it and we'll all sit at the table and do the schoolwork. Then we'll have ice cream and movies." Karen said firmly.

"Aww!" they chorused.

"You big babies. You know the rules." Karen wasn't taken in by the sorrowful looks on their faces. "Hey, the sooner you get started on the homework, the faster we get to the good stuff."

The kids raced for the house ahead of the adults. "They're such rascals." Don said.

"Charming, adorable, little devils." she agreed.

He captured her hand and squeezed. "Tonight we're going to be just an average ordinary family."

"Dreamer." She laughed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Keeping Katie Ch 4**

It was a quiet evening. The pizza disappeared like a whirlwind had blown through the kitchen and both movies were a hit. Don supervised the living room clean up before bedtime while Karen gave Katie a bath and the kids went to bed quietly.

Don lit a fire in the fireplace and the two adults lingered in the living room for awhile before going to bed. About 2 am the phone rang. "Cragen." He said sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to reach Karen Wesson…." A female voice sounded flustered.

"Just a moment. It's for you." He handed Karen the phone.

"Hello?" Karen asked sleepily.

"Karen, my name is Tolna. I'm from the Mental Health Services. I was told you take in emergency placements until a better sight can be found?"

"I do."

"I have a male that is in need of that service. Can you take him tonight?"

Barry was out for the night so he could have that bed. "Yes."

"I'll have him brought over in about half an hour."

"I'll be ready for him."

She hung up. "What's up?" Don asked.

"Emergency placement. He'll be here in half an hour. I need to get Barrys bed changed."

"I'll help. Does this happen often?"

"In fits and spurts. Especially around the holidays. People just can't control themselves and they remove kids to keep them safe. I had one where they placed four kids with me for the night that ended up to be three days. I spent the whole time pulling them out of the barn. They loved the horses so much and they could be together out there."

"Do you want me to call Charlene?"

"No, I can handle one more for tonight. Go back to sleep if you want to."

"I'm in this with you, love."

They went into the boys bedroom and tried to be quiet while they changed the sheets. Laslo woke up and gazed bleary eyed at them, saw who it was, rolled over and went back to sleep. Don stayed in the kitchen while Karen went out to meet the squad car that brought the new arrival. He didn't think much of it, but when she didn't come right back in he started to get a little worried.

He was going to go out to see what the problem was when she came back in. With a man. A not too well taken care of man, dirty, disoriented and struggling against her restraining arm. "I want to go home." He said loudly.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." Karen told him.

"What the hell?" Don asked startled.

"I don't know." Karen told him. "I didn't sign up for adults, but the officers had their orders. He's here for tonight. You can plan on me being on the phone first thing in the morning."

"I wanna go home!" the man yelled again.

"Joseph, be quiet." Karen said sharply.

The man was obviously not completely normal. He was trying to get up out of the chair Karen had put him into. Don came around the table and sat down in a chair near him. "Joseph, look at me. My name's Don.

Josephs eyes fixed on Don and he seemed to relax at the look in the captains eyes. "You're okay. No one's going to hurt you."

"Can I please go home?" He pleaded.

Karen put his papers down on the table near Don and went to the refrigerator. She opened the door and withdrew some bottled water and put it down near the man. He grabbed it and she backed away from his frightened look. The man was clearly terrified of her. He opened the bottle and gulped the water down like he'd been walking in the desert.

Don told him soothingly. "Lets get your coat off. Did they bring any of his things?" he asked the now more relaxed man.

"No, that's why I have that extra dresser with clothes in it, but I'm not sure if I have anything that'll fit him."

"We'll find something. Joseph, how about if we take you into the bathroom and get you a nice hot bath." Don coaxed.

Joseph shot straight up in the air. "No Bath! I ain't taking no bath!" he hollered immediately agitated.

"Take it easy. A shower, how about a shower?" Don asked calmly.

Joseph looked at him to see if he was being serious. "O-Okay. I'm dirty." He said.

Don helped him up and guided him toward the bathroom. Joseph paused when Karen came that way as well. "I'm not going if she's going." He said belligerently.

"I'm going to get you some clothes. I won't go into the bathroom with you." Karen said quietly.

He seemed uncertain. "Why don't you go first. We'll follow you." Don suggested.

"Okay." She went ahead and turned into the closet where she kept the extra clothes. Don got Joseph beyond her and into the bathroom. He helped the suddenly exhausted man out of the filthy rags he was wearing. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off the horrible scars, old burns and bruises on the mans torso. And he wasn't as big as the baggy clothes suggested. All his ribs and his backbone stood out. 

Dan set the water temperature to warm and boosted the man into the shower. He seemed to come back to life a bit when he washed. Karen poked her head cautiously inside the door. She didn't speak just showed Don the clothes and back out again. He smiled at her and helped Joseph out of the tub. The mans hair was a surprising red when clean. He didn't need help into the sweat clothes she found for him and Don recognized an old pair of boxers he'd seen in the rag box, but they were clean.

His feet were bare, but that would wait until morning. Joseph was yawning when Don took him out of the room and showed him where the bedroom was where he'd be staying. He was barely conscious when Don let him lay down and he went right to sleep.

He crept back out of the room and went out to where Karen was sitting at the kitchen table reading the papers that came with him. "Someone's been using him as whipping boy for a lot of years." He said.

"It says here, he's considered moderately mentally handicapped and he's 31. I thought he was older."

"Until you get those rags off of him he looked it. I'm going to take those things out and put them in the shed. I'll bring home some latex gloves to go through the pockets tomorrow. I can't even consider touching them right now."

"Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"You know I'll do whatever I can. Are you going to be okay with him today?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm going to be on the phone very first thing you can bank on that. Let's go back to bed."

"Excellent idea."

They returned to their room and crawled back under the covers. It seemed like only minutes before shrieking and yelling woke them back up. Don was in the girls room first to find Joseph looking frantically for someplace to hide and BB fit to be tied, Katie was making piercing noises and trying to hide behind BB. Don grabbed Joseph by the shoulders and muscled him out of the room. Karen darted in after him and grabbed the girls in her arms as BB talked at her and Katie tried to get her attention to sign to her. "Okay, girls, it's okay. It's okay. He's not here to hurt you. Calm down. It's okay. I'm right here and Don has him. Shhh, it's okay. You're safe."

"Who is he?" BB demanded still shaking.

"His name is Joseph. He was an emergency case last night and he got confused about where he was. Did he hurt either one of you?"

"No, but he shouldn't have been in here."

"I agree. I think it was an accident. Everything's fine now. Let's sit down for a minute."

Keeping an arm around both girls, Karen sat them down on the bed and took a deep sigh.

"Now, I'm going to call the county first thing this morning and find someplace else for him to live. I think there's been a mixup. He's too old to be here, I don't take people that age. You know that BB. Right?"

"He's creepy."

"We'll get it straightened out and everything will be fine. It's early yet. Do you guys want to lay back down for a while or get up and have a nice hot breakfast?"

"I can't sleep." BB said.

Katie nodded vigorously in agreement. "Okay, then. Get dressed and come out when you're ready. I'm going to go see how Dad is doing with our newest arrival."

She left the two girls hurriedly getting dressed and went out to see Don had Joseph sitting on the couch covered up in a blanket. "Morning, Joseph." She said to him.

Joseph blinked owl-eyed at her and didn't respond. "I think he got lost going to the bathroom." Don said. "I don't think he meant to hurt anyone. Are the girls okay?"

"Scared to death, but okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not so sure about our friend Joseph here."

"He looks a lot better this morning. I'm going to make everyone a hot breakfast. Do you like pancakes, Joseph?"

Again the no answer stare. It was unnerving. "Joseph, do you like pancakes?" Don asked again.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why will he answer you and not me?" Karen asked a touch miffed.

"I don't know. Joseph, why won't you talk to Karen?"

Joseph dropped his head and didn't answer. "I need some tea and I'll bet you could use some stand the spoon in the cup coffee you like." She patted Dons knee and went toward the kitchen.

Don joined her a few minutes later. Joseph had laid down sideways and gone back to sleep. Karen handed him a cup of coffee and waited to kiss him until he'd taken a big swallow. "You're going to have the whole squad buzzing today."

"I am?"

"You look like I kept you up all night with monkey sex."

"Well, if they think that….." he grinned at her, drawing her to him in a passionate kiss.

"Eww, get a room!" Laslo said coming out looking still half asleep. "I heard screaming."

"Dead to the world." Karen grinned at the man still holding her in his arms.

"We have a new person here." BB said in disgust when she and Katie joined the group. "He came in to our room this morning. Thanks a lot for protecting us."

"Hey, it's not my job." Laslo shot back offended.

"No harm done. It was an accident." Don intervened. "Karen is going to need your help today while you're home. And tonight we have an appointment. Charlene will need your help too."

"You're going to leave us here with him?" BB nearly freaked out completely.

"Not by yourselves." Don said. "Charlene will be here."

"I want to go with you." she said immediately.

"You can't. This is not that kind of a meeting. I'll talk to Dr. Huang today and see what I can find out. Call me as soon as you know anything from the county, alright?"

"I will. Do you want some breakfast before you leave?"

"I'll get something on the way in. I want to talk to Huang before he gets too busy."

He went into their quarters and put on his suit for the day. He walked back out to the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking. Karen handed him a couple of pieces of toast with bacon between them and a travel mug of coffee. He gave her a look that said he knew she was trying to take care of him. She shrugged and gave him a sheepish look. He smiled and took the food. It was in a styrofoam container. He closed it and left. "Bye, guys. Have a good day at school."

"Bye!" they chorused.

He left the complex, happy to be on the way before the traffic backed up.

Karen fed the kids and got them ready for school before Charlene showed up. "Am I late?" she asked.

"No, we have a new person here and it caused a bit of excitement so we're running really early."

"Ah. Is there something I ought to know?"

"His name is Joseph and he's 31 not 13. He won't talk to me and he walked into the girls room this morning by accident and scared them. As soon as the county offices open I want to know who made this collosal error and how to fix it. Can you keep and eye on things while I'm on the phone?"

"Absolutely. Morning, guys."

While Charlene took care of things, Karen went in to take care her shower and get ready for the day. An unholy racket brought her charging out of the door again. Joseph was shouting and charging around the house. Thankfully the kids had gone to school. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I was cleaning up in the kitchen, he woke up, and went ballistic." Charlene said staring at the bathroom door.

"I thought it was just the one time. I'm sorry. I should have said something. Did he say anything?"

"No just yelling about wanting to go home, then he bolted for the bathroom."

Karen went over and tapped on the door gently. "Joseph? It's Karen, remember from last night?" There was no answer. "Joseph, no one's going to hurt you. Come out, please." no noise. "Joseph, I'm going to open the door. It's okay, it's just me." She opened the door incremently so as not to scare the man.

A loud whomp scared her when a bottle of shampoo hit the door and made the whole door shake. Karen jumped but didn't release the door. She tried to poke her head in to see what was going on. She barely pulled back in time. Joseph hit the door with all his weight and it slammed. It would've painfully slammed her head if she'd been a second slower withdrawing it. The lock slid closed inside.

"That's it. I'm calling them now." Karen said sharply.

"Good idea." Charlene agreed. "I'll just work around here and he can calm down. He can't stay in there forever."

Karen called the county. "This is Karen Wesson, I need to speak to Tolna please."

"This is Tolna."

"Good morning, Tolna. This is Karen Wesson. I need to speak to you about the man you had delivered to my home last night."

"Joseph Dulcat. How is he this morning?"

"He's a man."

"Yes, he is. I don't mind helping out but when can he be moved out of here? He needs to go soon."

"Mrs. Wesson, you signed up for emergency placement and he's been placed with you for a minimum of two weeks."

"It's Miss Wesson and what I signed up for is for children 13 and younger. Not 31."

"I'm looking at the paperwork you filled out and it says 31."

"I'm sorry, but your paperwork is incorrect. I'm not set up for adult clients. There's been a mistake made. How can we straighten it out?"

"You'll have to come in and fill out the correct form and put the correct information in the blanks. It'll take several weeks for it to be straightened out."

"Weeks? No, ma'am, I'm not the one who made this error. You'll have to check with your supervisor. My contract says that I get residents that are under 13. It's probably just a simple clerical error, but he cannot stay with my children. He has to be moved today."

"I can set the paperwork in motion, but by refusing to keep him you are voiding your contract with the state. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Excuse me, young woman, but are you threatening me with the cancellation of my contract? My usual contract is Ms. Walters. Can you check with her?"

"She is no longer with this office. I'm her replacement and I can void your contract as I need to. It is very specific. I'll do what I can, but Joseph Dulcat will be with you for at least two weeks. Call us back if you need anything. Good bye."

Karen stared at the dead phone in her hand. She hung up and dialled back. The phone went to voice mail. "This is Karen Wesson again. I have a problem and it needs to be addressed. Please call me back." She hung up. "Well, it seems the Z team has come to the county. She says he's here for two weeks or she's going to void my contract with the state."

"In the meantime, what are we going to do about this?" Charlene asked.

"He can't stay in there forever." Karen said.

Apparently he thought he could. He didn't come out and it was going on 2:00. Karen admitted defeat and called Don. "Hi, it's me." she said.

Don had been on expecting a call before now. "What did you find out?"

"I've been waiting for the woman to call me back, but she hasn't." she told him everything she knew and he was livid at the bureaucracy.

'So he's been in there all day?"

"Yes, and the kids are due home soon. They'll need to use the bathroom. What am I going to do? We can't just leave him here with Charlene and the kids like this."

"Just relax. I'll think of something. I spoke to Huang this morning and he thinks he knows what the problem is, but he has to see him to be sure. I thought maybe we could invite him over tomorrow to talk to Joseph. Would that be a problem?"

"No. Anything would be appreciated."

"Okay, don't worry. I'll figure out what to do for this evening. I have to go."

"I know. I love you."

"Me, too."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Keeping**** Katie Ch 5**

A lawyer for one of the suspects in interrogation was demanding to talk to Cragen. He listened to the man rant for a few minutes and decided the man was an idiot. John Munch walked by the door and Don had an inspiration. "Mr. Roberts, if you have a motion, take it up with the court. I have precinct to run. Good day to you, sir. Munch, in here please."

John Munch came into the room, looking at the lawyer in surprise. He expected to be asked to escort the man out. "Yes, Captain?"

"Have a seat and close the door behind Mr. Roberts, please."

Roberts huffed for a minute then took the hint and left. Munch chose not to sit. "Something I can do for you, Captain?" he looked at Cragen over his glasses.

"I hate to ask but I'm in a bit of a bind. Do you have any plans for this evening?"

"It'll cost you dinner first." Munch joked.

"How about a delicious homemade meal?"

"It must really be a big favor."

Don sat down on his chair and filled him in on what was going on. "I'm not sure why, but he's apparently terrified of women and I can't leave Charlene and the kids alone with him, but Karen and I have to make this meeting."

"I can come out. What time do you need me there?"

"3:30 at the latest. I just need someone I can trust to keep them safe and that's you."

"I'll do what I can. Is there a limit to how I protect them?"

"Use any force necessary short of outright killing him. I don't think this will be necessary if you're there but don't take any chances."

"I understand." John nodded.

"I appreciate this."

"Glad to help. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

Don pulled into his spot at the house at 3:15 with John in his own car right behind him. Karen came out to greet them. "Thank God you're home. I'm at my wits end with him." she greeted him with a big kiss. "Hello, John. Welcome to hell today. Please come in."

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"He came out about half an hour ago when he heard Laslo's voice, and now Laslo can't go anywhere without him and it's making everyone crazy. Laslo is fit to be tied. I finally managed to get him to eat something, and then he wolfed it down. He acts like he's terrified of women."

"You have us all quaking in our shoes." Munch said facetiously.

"Thanks, John." Don told him sarcastically.

"My pleasure."

Karen put an arm through Dons. "I still haven't heard from that woman. I'm angry. I've never been treated like this before and I'm not done with this yet."

They went into the house. This was the first time John had been in Karens house. He looked around curiously. "Our private quarters in there, bathroom in there and the two bedrooms on each side of the bathroom are for the boys and the girls. Living room in there and an office over there." Don said. "This is Charlene she is Karens amazing backup. Charlene, this is John Munch."

"Hello." Charlene smiled at the man.

"A pleasure." John responded pleasantly.

Laslo came out with Joseph following closely behind. The young man gave him a disgusted look. "I'm glad you're here." he said.

Joseph moved more toward Don, but stayed a distance away from Karen and Charlene. John noted this. "Joseph, this is John Munch. He's going to be staying here tonight while Karen and I have to go out."

Joseph showed his worry immediately. "Going out?"

"Yes, but John will still be here and Charlene and the kids. You won't be here alone." Don said firmly.

"Joseph, my name's John." Munch said.

Joseph's eyes went from Don to John and back again. He was obviously uncertain of the status quo. "John is a special friend of the family, Joseph." Karen said firmly. "He stays with Charlene when we can't be here."

Johns eyes shot to Karen at the obvious lie and back to to Joseph. "I'm the unofficial uncle." he told him.

"We need to go soon so we can make the meeting." Don said.

"What about us?" BB demanded.

"You are staying here to help Charlene with Katie. Laslo, please take care of the animals for me? If Barry comes home, he can have the cot in my office for tonight. Let me get my purse and I'm ready when you are." Karen told Don.

He nodded. "Charlene, John, we'll call here after the meeting. If you need us you know the numbers."

They went out of the house and got into Dons car. "Are you okay?" Don took her hand in his.

"I'm by turns angry, frustrated and ready to take someones head off. Tolna said my former contact is gone and she's my new ccontact and she's trying to blame the error on my paperwork that's been in place for years. As soon as I get a chance, I'm going to get my copy and throw it in her face."

"I think you ought to hold off on that for right now." Don advised.

"I will, it just sounded good to say it. But inspite of all of this, I'm so happy to have you in my life. Are you sure it's okay with you? All this stuff that's going on?"

"No, it's not okay, because it makes things harder on you. We'll get through this together."

"I know."

He started the car and they headed for their appointment. The receptionist took their names and they sat down to wait. It didn't take long before they were shown into her office. She rose and greeted them. "Karen, welcome." she said.

"Crystal, this is Don Cragen, my fiance. Don, Crystal Dettrich, the woman I spoke to about Katie."

"Pleased to meet you." Don shook her hand.

The pleasure is mine, Captain Cragen."

"Call me Don."

"Please have a seat. I talked to Casey Novak and she assures me that you are a good man. That's good. Because it will help if this comes to trial."

"Trial? What do you mean trial?"

"She means we may have to go to court and leave it up to the judge who gets custody of Katie. It's not a jury trial or criminal trial."

"Do they have that strong of a case?" Karen demanded.

"Karen, sit back and take a breath. You're getting ahead of yourself. Yes, they have a case because they're related to Katie by blood through her father. On the other hand she doesn't know them, they've never made any attempt to find her or contact anyone regarding her. They do not have the resources to take care of Katie at this time, though that might change with the child care allotment from the state for her. On one hand you're facility is licensed, inspected and prepared for someone with Katies disabilities, they're biggest claim to her is blood. I can argue that blood isn't enough if they made no attempt to contact or connect with her in any way in her entire life."

"What are their chances right now?" Don asked coolly.

"Right now, you have a better chance of keeping Katie than they do, but we've only just started the investigation. I have a list prepared that we need to go over for the documents I need copies of. This is all information that I can use to make you case stronger. Something else that we need to discuss is your personal relationship. I realize it's common for couples to cohabitat but we need to make sure the court knows exactly where it stands. You said fiance?"

"Yes. We're going to be married." Don said.

"Good. Have you told anyone your plans?"

"I told Casey." Don said. "I wanted her to know how important this was to me. And John has figured it out, I'm sure."

"Anyone else?"

"Charlene knows." Karen added.

"And the kids. Elliott and Olivia, they don't know for a fact that we're engaged, but they know how I feel about you and Katie and they know I live out here now." Don said.

"I guess we're not as stealthy as we thought." Karen admitted with a grin.

"Who are these people?" Crystal asked.

"John is Detective John Munch, Elliott Stabler and Olivia Benson are also detectives in my squad.

"And Charlene is the woman who is my assistant at my home. She's like a second Mom to the kids. Now that Don is here she can be more with her fiance and she's planning on getting married too. She's with the kids now and so is John Munch. We have a new person who is out of place yet so we asked John to stay with them until we get back."

"Is it usual for there to be two people with the children?"

"No, there's been a mixup and there's a man at my house who is not supposed to be there. I have to talk to my case manager and get it straightened out. I'm only scheduled for children 13 and under and they've mixed up my paperwork so it says I take people 31 and younger. It has to be a clerical error but I'll get it straightened out."

"Okay. Is there anyone you don't work with that knows? Someone you mentioned it to that could be an unbiased observer?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Don said.

"What about the county? I had to fill out the form that you would be living there too, remember? They asked on there for our relationship and I put engaged. I hope you don't mind." Karen asked.

"It's the truth." Don assured her with a touch of his hand.

"Obviously it would be better if you were married, but it's not insurmountable. What we need to focus on now is the fact that Katie is happy, healthy and well cared for where she is. We also need to establish that you are excellent parents for her. Don, do you have any other children?"

"No."

"No. Did they get killed?"

"My wife died in a plane crash and we never had children."

"I see. Karen, any other children for you?"

"No, just my children from the state."

"Any plans on having any?"

"We hadn't discussed that, but chances are good that we won't be having any. Katie is all we want." Karen said.

"So that's a no?" Crystal said.

"Correct." Don said.

"And the place where you live. Do you own it?"

"Yes. It's all paid off."

"Good. Are you both on the deed?"

"I'm on as sole owner, but that will change when we're married. I'll be changing my name and adding him to all the titles and deeds then."

"No, what you earned is yours." Don objected.

"It would be a good idea for both of you to be on the deed. It will look more stable for the court, but it's up to you. What we need to talk about next is the fact that Katies grand parents are going to ask for visitation with her to get to know her. I'm going to ask for graduated visitations at first, that'll mean the first few to take place at your home then some supervised before they're allowed to take her alone for a few hours. At any point the visitations can be cancelled by the courts or extended for supervised visits or reduced if they become difficult or Katie feels insecure around them. The whole idea is go give her a chance to get comfortable with them."

"And what if they don't get along?"

"That will be up to the court to decide. Katie will be their guide. You'll also have home visits from the court, though from your record those should be minimal, and they'll check into your background a bit. Those are a matter of record as well. Don, they'll investigate you as well so if you have anything in your background, now would be the time to say something."

"I'm an alcoholic." Don said at once.

"Do you attend AA meetings?"

"I haven't had a drink in eight years and I attend one or two a month, but it's still a tough process."

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Don has a high stress job and he sometimes has to work odd hours. I know this and so does he. He keeps an apartment in the city for the days when he can't get home since it is such a drive. I know about it and it has no nefarious purpose. I don't want anyone to think it is a love nest or anything like that. I trust him implicitly. I want that on record." Karen informed her.

"So noted. Well, I think with the information on that list we should have our ducks in a row. Now all we have to do is wait for them to make their move."

"What about checking into their background?"

"I have a private investigator standing by in case they try something. It's costly but I believe it's worth it."

"I think we'd like to do a preemptive strike. Go ahead and get the investigator started now. If we don't need it great, but get them going now." Don said.

"I really don't think..."

"Counselor, I don't believe in taking chances with my family." Don said firmly.

"As you wish." Crystal shrugged. She didn't say anything about the look of love and admiration that Karen gave him.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Karen asked her.

"Not right now. I'll send the bill to your home address?" she asked Karen.

"Send it to me." Don said.

"It doesn't matter who pays it, but for the purposes of the case, I'll bill it to you, Karen. It's a lawyers trick."

"That's fine." They stood up. "Thank you for seeing us so soon, and for taking this case on." Karen shook her hand and Don did too. He didn't think as much of the woman as Karen did.

They left the office and Karen turned to Don. "She wasn't as vigorous as I'd hoped." Karen told him.

He laughed. "I love you."

"I'm glad. Why? Am I missing something?" she asked confused.

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "No, you aren't. I was thinking that she wasn't quite the kind of lawyer I had in mind to take our case so we can keep Katie and I was afraid you didn't see the flaws in her plan of action. I don't think she's going to be the kind of lawyer we need. I underestimated you. I'm so proud of you I could bust. You never let on for a minute that she wouldn't work out. I'm going to put you on the payroll at work. We need a good actress there."

"Kiss me again and forget the payroll. That's all I need." So he did. When they broke apart she smiled up at him. "Any more of that and we're going to get arrested for indecent exposure." she laughed.

"Why don't we call the house and see how things are going? Then we'll see what we're doing for dinner?" Don suggested.

"Good idea."

Don pulled out his phone and dialled home.

"Wesson Residence." Charlene answered.

"It's Don. How is everything?"

"It's all under control. We had a nice quiet dinner and we're in the living room watching tv and playing Go Fish. If you want to go out to dinner, we're fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Take your time."

"Alright, I'll take you up on that. We'll see you soon." He hung up. "Everything's fine. How about we go out to dinner?"

"I'd love to."

"Then let's go." she grinned at him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Keeping Katie Ch 6**

They really weren't dressed to go out somewhere fancy, but Don had an idea. "How about a picnic? We'll go get some cold drinks at a convenience store, fried chicken and go to the park. Most people are home now eating and we should have the place mostly to our selves."

"Sounds good. I haven't had fried chicken in ages. Maybe some cole slaw?"

"That's great. And baked beans. I know just the place."

They hit the places and found an empty table in the park. Karen spread out the napkins while Don poured soda into glasses he'd bought just for that purpose. It was a nice picnic. There was just enough breeze to keep the bugs down and not so much to blow dirt around. Karen fed him the first bite of beans and chicken. He accepted it and fed her the first bite of coleslaw and the french fries. After dinner he went and threw away the left overs and came back. The wind had picked up. Karen didn't have anything warm to wear and they weren't ready to leave so he sat down behind her and pulled her back against his chest using his arms to keep her warm.

They just sat for awhile watching the other people in the park playing and watched the sun go down. Don rested his chin on Karens shoulder and kissed her cheek occasionally. "It's so peaceful here." Karen said. "I wish we could stay here tonight."

"We could. Charlene said we didn't have to hurry home." he teased.

"It might get a bit cramped." Karen answered.

"I've been cramped before." he said with a smile. "As long as it's with you, I don't mind."

"The last true gentleman." She patted his arms. "I want to ask you a question."

"What's that?"

"When do you think we could get married? I don't want this to end. I want to be your wife."

"I want that, too, but I don't want to do it because of the fight for Katie. I want to do it when it's right for us. I want it to be special for you, because I want it to last forever. We're going to take our time, plan it right and you are going to be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. I love you and you deserve it. It will be our special day, because we love each other."

"That's a good idea. I like yours better than mine."

"What was your idea?"

"Getting married at the picnic."

"Not a bad idea, but I want to see you in a long white formal dress. I want to wear my dress blues or do you prefer me in a tuxedo?"

"I like a man in uniform. I'd like to see you in yours some time. Think I could do that? Or maybe not in anything at all?"

"I'm not getting married naked." he growled into her hair.

"I meant before the wedding, silly, though now that you mention it..."

"Forget it." he said firmly.

Karen laughed. "Okay, if you say so. Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine. I have you to snuggle up to."

"My hero."

"I wish I was. I'd always want to be your hero."

"You are my hero, Don. And you don't have to be anything more than you are to be my hero."

"A hero is a hard reputation to live up to. I don't want to let you down."

Karen turned in his arms and kissed him. "I'm not expecting you to be perfect. Lord knows I'm not. Listen to me and listen good. I don't love you because you're perfect, I don't love you because your not, I love you any way. Naked or clothed, flawed or perfect, drunk or sober, cop or not. It's you I love, not some crazy ideal. If you lose your temper, I'm going to yell right back at you, if you get drunk you better wear your body armor home because I'll beat you senseless, if you pull your captain shit on me I'll fight you every step of the way, if you're naked...well, I think I prefer that one best of all. You can't make me stop loving you. Get that notion right out of your head, Mister!"

"Yes, dear." he said meekly smiling at the fierce expression on her face.

"Now, Captain Don Cragen, you take me home right this minute and I'll show you just exactly how much I do love you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." he said.

"Oh, sweetheart, I sincerely hope you do."

He kissed her and stood up, helping her to her feet. They walked hand in hand back to the car.

The house was dimly lit when they arrived at home. They walked quietly inside. John and Charlene were sitting on the couch munching on a bowl of popcorn between them and laughing at a movie on tv. If Don had to give his impression, he'd have said they were interrupting something. The two looked completely relaxed together. The rest of the house was dark and silent. Charlene turned when she heard them. "Hello." she said.

"Did you kill them all?" Karen joked.

"No, things were good for the most part. John was a big help with Joseph. Barry called and he's staying with friends tonight. I told Katie you'd both come kiss her good night when you got home."

"Good."

"How'd your meeting go?" John asked.

"It's too soon to tell." Don said. He went into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs, Karen sat in the matching one. The movie was almost over so they watched the rest of it.

Charlene turned the tv off. "What's going on?" she asked firmly.

"Katies grandparents have materialized out of thin air and are asking about custody of her."

"What?! What are they, insane? Katie doesn't even know them."

"Don't they have a right to seek custody?" John asked.

"No!" Karen said immediately in a sharp voice. "I suppose, except they've never shown any interest in her at all in her entire life and now they want full custody? It makes me wonder what's up? The lawyer says we have a good case, but theirs is strong because of blood. I'm suspicious about what they'd get out of it now. She takes a lot of work because of her medical problems and she can be a handful. I'm worried that she's just a means to easy sounding money for her from the state. I don't want to see her end up back where she started. I want her here with us, dammit. Even if we don't get money from the state for her, she's the same as if she were my own child."

Don reached over for her hand. "It's okay."

"Where do they live?" John asked.

"We don't know much about them yet." Don said. "We're going to check into it."

"We can run some information on them." John said.

"We will, but we have to be careful that we aren't caught trying to use police tactics on them. That'd look bad for our side. I'm going to talk to Casey and see if she can recommend another lawyer. I don't believe this Dettrich will do a good job. She's not aggressive enough. We're not taking any chances on this."

"I'll run the information myself. Karen, don't worry. We'll put the whole squad on it we have to." Don told her.

"I know you will." Charlene put on the stereo with the remote on the table and Karen smiled at her. "Trying to calm me down?"

Charlene shrugged. "You always said if your stressed the music makes you feel better. I'm just trying to help." she admitted.

"That's cheating to use my own words against me."

"That sounds familiar, eh, Captain?" John said.

The music had a good dance beat and on inspiration Don stood up and extended his hand to her. "Dance with me?"

"Dance?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, dance. Please? I'd like to do this with you."

"That'd be rude..."

"Would you like to dance with me?" John stood up, extended his hand to her and asked a surprised Charlene.

Charlene was surprised, but she colored a little and lifted her hand to his. "I'd like that."

John helped her to her feet and pulled her loosely to him. They moved away and Don smiled at Karen. "I'd still like to dance with you."

She gave him her hand and he pulled her up and close to him. The music was just loud enough to be nice and they danced around the furniture. Don could feel the tension draining out of Karen with the music and movement. He nodded to Charlene and John over Karens head, though it didn't look like the two of them were finding this an onerous chore either. It struck Don for a moment that Charlene was too relaxed for a woman who was dancing with a man she didn't know when she was engaged to another man.

He turned Karen away and pulled her closer to him. Karen leaned her head against his chest and gave herself over to his lead. The song changed and John and Charlene moved the coffee table from the center of the room so there was more floor space. A faster song came on and they started to dance again. Don led Karen into another faster dance and then dipped her. She began to smile and they had a good time. Charlene and John were dancing too and having a good time.

"It's getting late. I need to go soon." John said when the CD ended.

"So do I." Charlene agreed.

"Guys, I appreciate you staying with the kids." Don said.

"Any time, you know that." Charlene said. "I'll be over in the morning, Karen."

"Okay."

"I'll walk you out. Karen, you have a wonderful home here and I enjoyed getting to know your family."

"John, don't be a stranger. You're welcome here anytime."

"I'll see you at the house tomorrow, John." Don said.

Don followed them to the door and waited until they'd left before closing and locking the door. He turned to see Karen looking at something on the table. He walked over to look at it. It was a drawing by Katie of stick figures in front of a primative house. It read Mom, Dad, Katie, Laslo and BB in adult writing. Obviously she'd had help with the words, but the picture was all hers. Karens face when she looked at Don was covered in tears. He strode to her and pulled her to him. "Shhh. It's how she sees us. We want to keep it that way. It's only a possibility that this will happen."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lose her." she said.

"Come on, let's go to our room so we don't wake up the kids." he said.

She nodded and he led her into their rooms. He closed the door, though it would be cracked open all night. "Listen to me, we've been through this. You heard the attorney. We have a solid case to keep her. You're just tired and not thinking clearly. Karen, look at me." he bent down to catch her eyes. "I know you're scared, but you have to have faith in me and what's right. We're going to fight this together. You're not alone, keep that in mind."

"I need you, Don. I need your strength."

"I'm here, love. I'm right here." She squeezed into his chest, holding onto him in a bear hug. He didn't mind, she was off balance mentally and he was happy to be her rock. He squeezed her back as fiercely as he could without hurting her. She seemed to need that and so did he. "You know, what really makes me angry is that Katie is now what? six and she's never known these people, but they can waltz in and demand to get to know her, they have a right to custody and they're turning her life, ours and a whole bunch of peoples lives upside down. I want to know for a fact if they knew she even existed before this. And if they did, why take all this time before coming forward? If they didn't I can understand, but it seems awful convenient to me. And I'm damned mad about it."

"Maybe they're so totally awful that they don't deserve her." Karen said angrily.

"If they are we'll find it out. On the other hand, we don't know. Suppose, just suppose, they really are decent people who only want to know their granddaughter? Maybe they honestly didn't know about her and now they want to get to know her and love her. And she them. And she would have loving grandparents of her own. It could be they're too old to take care of her and the judge would let her live with us and they could just visit her. Either way, I can't see them taking her away from us entirely. You're the only mother she really knows, true?"

"True. She never mentions her biological mother and she only remembers her father as an abusive monster." Karen wasn't holding on so tightly now.

Don leaned back so she would look at him in the eye. "I love you so much. I think you're a wonderful mother. I just wish we were able to have one of our own so we'd never have to worry about someone walking in and taking it away."

"I know. But you know, just because we don't have a child of our own doesn't mean we can't practice, what's the euphamism, summoning the stork?"

"Summoning the stork? Well, now that's a new one on me. I think we ought to send him a very, loud, clear message. Maybe he'll deliver us a bouncing six year old baby girl named Katie, huh? I mean all he has to do is rally his buddies the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Mother Nature and we'll take at it from there. Want to get to work on that message right now?"

"Mmmm. You dictate and I'll transcribe." she said.

"Dear Mr. Stork, Karen and I would like you to give us Katie." Don began walking her backwards toward the bed one step at a time as he dictated. "for our very own. We think that we deserve." he paused next to the bed and pulled Karens shirt off over her head "to raise her and love her" he unfastened her bra and let it drop next to the shirt "as if she came from us." He kissed her deeply, using his tongue to excite her as he rose to the occasion himself.

Karen pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it out of his pants and put her arms around his bare skin. "And please, Mr. Stork, remember that even though Katie is already six and the hard part is done" she kissed his chest and nuzzled his nipples and licked them so he groaned and pushed against her "we still like to send you letters from time to time" she undid the fastening of his pants and slid her hand down inside, cupping him.

Don took back over, unfastening her pants and barely managed to speak the next part. "One more thing, Mr. Stork, Karen deserves a baby and I want to give her one." The pants dropped off both of them along with Dons shirt.

They fell onto the bed kissing and touching and loving together. Don surged up inside her setting a quick rhythm, wanting so desparately to make her his that he set a furious pace. "Sincerely" he gave her a couple of sincerely long deep thrusts "Mr. and Mrs." Karen was panting now her eyes glazed. He did that again "Donald" he was so close and so was she "Cragen!" he shouted as he completed his mission and sent them both reelling over the edge of insanity and he emptied himself into her and she cried out her completion with him.

When she could speak again, she giggled. "Think he got that message?" she asked.

"Darling, if he didn't he's in the wrong business." he said tiredly. "In the morning we can carbon copy it to him, but not right now."

Karen laughed. "Go to sleep. That was a wonderful letter."

"Yes, dear." he said already halfway there.

Karen got up and cracked the door to the rest of the house and then came back to bed. She pulled the pillows around and the blankets and covered them both up and went to sleep. The Cragen house was clothed in darkness and quiet for the rest of the night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Keeping Katie Ch 7**

The next morning started the same as before. Joseph didn't want anything to do with Karen or Charlene, but Karen had had enough of that. He wanted only to communicate with Don and he wouldn't sit down and eat. Angrily, Karen slammed the hot pan in her hand down on the table startling everyone and glared at him. He was so startled that he actually looked at her. "Sit down and eat like the rest of us! Enough of this stuff you're pulling. You're here just like the rest of us and I'm not putting up with it any longer. Sit down, now!"

Joseph sat, looking anxiously at her. Karen dished him up some oatmeal. "Eat!" she ordered.

That was apparently the right tone, because he meekly fixed the food and ate it all. Don had a hard time containing his smile. Yep, he liked this woman with fire in her eyes this morning. They had carbon copied that letter this morning. He ate his oatmeal just like the rest of them. It wasn't something he really cared for but the raisins at least made it palatable. Karen ate her portion, much smaller than anyone elses. He wished she'd eat with the rest of them, but she was busy making sure the kids ate and got ready for school.

"Do you have time to walk out with me?" Don asked her.

"Go ahead. We're fine." Charlene said with a smile.

So he took extra time walking out to his car. "How are you this morning?" he asked Karen.

"I'm better. I'm sorry for last night. It just really hit me."

"I know. It's okay. Just make sure you call me if you need me."

"I have you now. I'm fine, love. You know it's getting sort of late in the year. How much do you think we could get Joseph to do? I'm not talking hard labor, but maybe some things around here he could do to keep himself busy."

"What does one have to do with the other? Joseph's physical strength and the time of year?"

"I need to start getting firewood in and it'll need to be stacked. I could suggest if he's bored that he could work at it at his own pace. I'll get Laslo and BB to help some as well, and even Katie. She's old enough. I also thought he could help pick tomatoes and dig potatoes, things like that. Everyone does that kind of thing around here."

"I don't see any harm in it."

"Can you think of anything else?"

"Do we have anything else he can wear? He might be more comfortable with some other clothes and things of his own."

"Good idea. Maybe this afternoon I'll take him to the store and get him some clothes and shaving stuff. I'm not sure exactly how to go about getting him the stuff he needs. I have no experience buying for a full grown man."

"I'd offer to go with you but you had such a breakthrough it might set things back See how it goes and if we need to we can go this weekend and I'll help with whatever you can't do."

"Okay. Do you have any kind of idea what size pants he'd wear? I'm not exactly sure how to go about buying him underwear."

"He's not too observant. Give him a couple of different pairs of pants to try on in different sizes and use that as a guide for his underwear. I think that'd work."

"I could do that. Start with mediums and go either way as I need to. It's a bit embarrassing for me. Kids, I'm used to."

"I think he's just basically a big child. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he's not normal. I'd say by his reaction, he's used to women barking orders at him. That was why he wasn't responding to you or Charlene. He doesn't appear to have any experience with women who are kind and gentle. Give him a tough attitude today and see how it goes."

"We will. I wish you could be home today."

"I know, but I need to go. Just remember I love you."

"You too." she said and gave him a hug.

He left for the office.

Tough attitude, firmly giving orders to Joseph and giving him something he could do as he felt like it combined with good meals and no abuse seemed to go a long way with him. He relaxed more and was more amenable to suggestions. Karen had him help her show the man with the firewood where to unload it, She showed him how to stack it and where it needed to go and left him to it. She left him happily working at his own pace and went back into the house. Charlene was busy at the stove browning meat for dinner that she's stick in the slow cooker. She could see the wood pile from that window. "I think he likes having that to do."

"I think so. It gives him something to do, without anyone standing over him and it feels good to work at his own pace. We just need to watch him so he doesn't overdo it and make himself sick."

"I will. I had a good time last night. John is nice and he has a most deliciously wicked sense of humor." Charlene said unexpectedly.

"I'm glad he could come and stay." Karen told her completely missing the point.

Charlene however was used to her habits and looked over at her. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

That got Karens attention. "Absolutely. What's wrong?"

Charlene shrugged uneasy now that she'd started the conversation. "I just wanted to tell you something." she said.

Karen gave her the full effect of her attention. "Okay. You know you can tell me anything. We're friends. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, physically I'm fine."

"That's good to know. You said physically. That means something else."

"Can you let me get this out in my own time?" Charlene demanded irritably.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead when you're ready."

"I'm sorry, it's just...Oh, hell, I called off my wedding."

"You did? Okay, you must've had a good reason. Is it permanent or...?"

"Yeah, it's permanent. I, uh, came home early that one day from here and found him in bed with someone else. Our bed on the sheets we bought together for our apartment. And I got the impression from what I overheard that this has been going on for awhile. They were laughing at me. Saying how naive I was for working out here for you with a bunch of losers and fooling me was easy. He had such scorn in his voice. I thought he loved me, I thought we were so good together. Now I realize he was just using me and figured I'd never catch on."

"What did you do?"

"I flung the door open and saw them doing it and I couldn't believe it."

"Are you certain they were in the middle of...?"

"Oh, yeah. There was no mistaking it."

"Charlene, I'm so, so sorry. So what're you going to do now?"

"I was thinking I might come back here to live if you... if you still want me to live here. I know with Joseph here things are a little cramped, but..."

"It won't be that cramped. Don and I were actually thinking of changing a few things. Would you be amenable to maybe moving eventually into my quarters and being a house mother so to speak? We were talking about maybe making a separate home out in back for us and Katie. You'd have your own quarters then."

"So you don't think I'm jumping the gun?"

"No, I don't. If you want to try to work it out with him, you know I'll support you. It's up to you. I'm not at all impressed with him calling you naïve and the kids losers, but that's your private business. And being laughed at? Not in this lifetime, buddy." Karen shook her head.

"I feel like a fool for not seeing through him."

"Don't. If he had done it to you twice then you'd have reason. He's the one who should be ashamed. But look at how lucky you are. You could be married to the sucker before you found out and if he'd do that to you with her, he'll do that on her with someone else. You got out in time. She didn't. If she stays with him knowing who he is, she's the one we should pity."

"That makes me feel better."

"Good. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I really want to hurt him, you know?"

"I know. What are you going to do if he comes around asking for forgiveness?"

"He wouldn't dare!"

"After what he did? Yes, he would. Think about that so you can hit him with a zinger when he shows up." Karen said then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Charlene demanded.

"I just had a mental image of him running as fast as he could down the driveway with Queen hanging on one arm and Duchess's teeth firmly attached to the seat of his britches. What a priceless image."

After a minute Charlene began to laugh as well. "You have a vicious imagination." She told her friend.

"Thank you."

Karen went out to see how Joseph was doing on the wood pile. He'd made a serious dent in it. "It looks great, Joseph." She told him. He jumped and looked at her nervously. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good, you worked up a good appetite. Why don't we go get you cleaned up and we can have some lunch? After lunch you and I are going to go shopping and get you some better clothes. Do you want to take a shower first?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go eat. It's just leftovers but sometimes things are better the second day. Have you stacked wood before?"

"Yes."

"Ah, see, I didn't have to show you what to do after all. You should have said something. We're going to get you some jeans and shirts and new shoes. Those ones you have on are fine for around here, but you want to look nice for going out somewhere off the farm."

"I-I don't want to go nowhere." He said stopping dead in his tracks.

Karen turned to him. "Not permanently, Joseph. I mean like going to the library or to the grocery store, things like that. You want to look nice, don't you?"

"Yes, but…."

"But what?"

"Then I need to give them back."

"No you don't. These will be your things. No one else can have them."

"No one?"

"No one."

"Not Laslo or the man?"

"Not even them. These will be your shoes and your clothes. All yours."

Joseph hung his head and stood still for a minute. Karen came closer cautiously. "What's the matter?" she asked him gently.

"I never had new clothes before. Mother said they were too expensive and I didn't need them. Zebs old ones were good enough for me."

This was the first thing Karen had heard from him that showed any kind of initiative. "That is nonsense. New clothes always make me feel better. Would you like to get a haircut, too? It would make you look really handsome."

"Are they going to use a razor?"

"Nope. I have a man friend in town that does Laslo's hair. He uses and electric hair clippers, but he's really careful. I can have him show you everything he's going to do before he does it and you can watch in the big mirror. Is that okay?"

"Are you going to give me away?" Joseph said.

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Mother used to get me all cleaned up and send me to the neighbors house to work and then sometimes the girls they'd…." he stopped and turned bright red. He turned and would have bolted for the barn.

Karen snatched his arm. "No, Joseph, I just want you to look nice. That's all. Let's go eat."

She got him headed in the right direction feeling nauseous. "Those girls sometimes they were real nice to me." Joseph said.

"That's good."

"So you don't want me to…With BB?"

"No. You must never ever touch BB or anyone else like that without asking me or Don or Charlene first. Okay?"

"Oh, Okay."

Karen took him inside and had Charlene put his lunch on the table while she got him cleaned up. While he was eating she went into her own bathroom and lost the food she'd eaten that morning. The Mother he was referring to had used him as a stud, probably getting paid for it! While he had obviously enjoyed that part of it, it made her stomach heave.

She went back out to the kitchen and had a glass of water while she watched Joseph scarf down a huge lunch. Charlene caught Karens eye, but they weren't free to talk then. "Later." She mouthed at her and got up from the table. "I need to make a phone call, Joseph. When you're done eating, take a shower and we'll go after you're done."

"Okay."

Joseph finished his meal and went into the bathroom. "What's up?" Charlene asked.

"I can't tell you now. I need to talk to someone first. Oh, I'm so furious right now." She dialed the phone. "Tolna, this is Karen Wesson. We have us a big problem. I need to speak with you and soon! Please call me."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Keeping Katie Ch 8**

Of all days that he couldn't get home! Don thought angrily. He knew he had to be here, but he sure didn't want to be. He tried to put his home life out of his mind. Elliott was talking to his wife, trying to explain why he couldn't come home tonight for the twins birthday, Olivia had to work instead of going to see her half brother who was in town for a short while, everyone was upset over having to be here. He wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here and Karen would be fine. She was one tough lady.

The only one who wasn't here was John Munch and Don had not been able to get in touch with him on his cell phone. That was unlike him, but it happened. "Let's run this and see where we are." he said.

"I gotta go, Kathy. I'll be home as soon as possible."

As they ran the case, it became evident that it was going to be a long one. "Where is Munch?" Fin demanded irritably.

"I think he had a date." Olivia said with a smile. "He was smiling when he left here."

"He needs to get his bony ass back here." Fin said, but he wasn't serious. He was actually pleased that the man had a love interest, even if it was temporary.

"We'll just have to do this without him until we can reach him. In the meantime, Fin, you and Lake go see what comes up at the Blue Tattoo Bar. That seems to be in the hub of the activity. Benson, Stabler, talk to the ME and see what kind of evidence she has for us. I'm going to check with the other precincts and see what they have to say. Something tells me that we aren't alone in this. Maybe they can make the case go faster."

Most of the squad were aware of the fact that Cragen had a new love interest and he wasn't happy to be here. They were also aware that he was going to get crankier as the case dragged out. Not that any of them wanted to be here. They had familys too.

Don went into his office and made the phone calls he said he was going to do. He also tried to call Munch again without success. He opened his desk drawer and removed some papers and smiled at the picture under the papers. It was a candid of Karen that Charlene had taken when they were outside. Karen had been watching the kids play in the yard, the sun was shining and the breeze was blowing because her hair was standing out from it and she was smiling. He even recognized the dress as one she wore in the warm weather when she had some time off. He remembered helping her take it off a few weeks ago...Whoa, don't go there. That was one memory he didn't want to have here at the office or he'd be sitting behind his desk for awhile.

Someone knocked on his door and he put the papers back. It was business. It was 3:00 pm. By 4:30, they were deep into the interviews and ready to go out and start knocking on doors. The case was taking some really odd turns and it seemed that they were going to be able to release their original suspect. Elliott came to his door. "His alibi didn't check out. He's still looking like our best best bet. We need a search warrant for his apartment. We think we can find what we need to put this creep away for a long time."

"I'll get right on it. Elliott, we'll get you out of here as soon as possible." Don added.

"I know, Captain. Same to you." he grinned.

Don picked up the phone and called for the information. He had it in half an hour and they were on the way to the perps apartment in ten after that. He wanted to go to the phone and tell Karen that he'd be home soon, but he held off. It was just as well he did. There wasn't any evidence in the apartment to prove their theories. They were back to the drawing board. Don scowled at the lawyer the perp hired and had fantasies of the man in shackles right alongside his client. He shook that out of his head. "Mr. Zilkis, your client is being held on rape and murder charges. He will not be going to a restaurant for dinner tonight and you cannot bring him food in here. He'll eat the same stuff as all the rest of the people in lockup."

"That constitutes unusual treatment, Captain. Mr. DeMarco is used to the finest food around on a regular basis."

"Human beings are remarkably adaptable creatures, Counselor. People have been managing on the plain fair we serve here for a long time. I'm sure your client will manage as well as the rest of us." Don didn't try to totally keep the sneer out of his voice.

"Captain, my clients family is used to the very best and when they had the governor came to dinner last month..."

"I'm sure he had a good time, but I wonder if he'd have been there if he knew he was sitting with a possible murder and rapist." Cragen told him.

"I find your assumptions offensive, Captain Cragen."

"I find you and your client both offensive, Counselor." Don said seriously.

"Your superior officer will be hearing about this, sir." the counselor huffed and left Cragens office.

"I don't doubt that." Don said softly after the man left.

Elliott was tapping his pen on his desk blotter indicating he was thinking about the case. A sure sign that he was onto something and someone had made a serious mistake. Too many people took one look at Elliott and thought only muscles or smile, very few looked beyond that to his very sharp mind and keen powers of observation. He was on the trail of something and Don had the good sense to leave him alone and let his mind do what he was best at. Olivia was busy working on something on the computer. For a minute it amused Don with the thought that if he went over there, she might be working on a puzzle or something. He was sure that wasn't the case, but it was an amusing thought.

The tapping of Elliotts pen ceased for a minute and he narrowed his gaze. He leaned forward and spoke intensely to Olivia. She listened and replied and went back to her computer. Elliott went back to his contemplations. For all intents and purposes, it didn't look like they were making any progress, but Don knew better. All the information had been gathered for now, it was only a matter of organizing it into a pattern. Not a visible pattern, one that only a trained detective could follow.

It was a nerve wracking time waiting for the case to come together. Don went over to the door and checked the rest of the squad room. Sometimes seeing the "Old Man" looking out at them made the younger officers more diligent. It certainly used to work on him. And the older ones knew he was available to them if they needed him. It was a just an understanding of how a precinct worked. It was a comforting thing. And Don knew he had to appear calm and in charge for everything to stay on an even keel. A captain who was out of control was a detriment to his unit and would soon be replaced.

The evening dragged on and at 10:00 Don decided enough was enough. "Stabler, go home for awhile. Benson, you go home too. We'll pick this up first thing in the morning."

"I'm fine, Captain." Elliott said quickly.

"So am I." Olivia seconded.

"Go home, all of you. You'll think better with some shut eye. That's an order." he said.

"What about you, Captain? Are you going home?"

"Yes." Don said not mentioning that "home" for tonight was his lonely apartment.

"Really going home?" Olivia asked softly.

"No. When this case is over." he said.

"It might be worth the trip." Elliott said.

"Go home, you two." Don said with a tired sigh. He knew they were trying to help but it made things harder than it already was.

He shagged everyone out of the squad room and left himself. The apartment was close, but it was only a place to lay his tired body. It didn't feel like home anymore. He still had clothes here and there were dishes in the cupboard, but it was almost sterile. He considered calling Karen, but she'd be asleep and he didn't want to wake her. The kids would get her up early for school and she needed her sleep.

He took a shower and laid down on the bed. The expensive mattress he'd had delivered seemed lumpy and empty. Even cuddling up to the extra pillow didn't seem to help. He took his pillow and a blanket and went out to the couch. It wasn't as comfortable, but it did sooth his sense of it being just a matter of time until he was back home and he was able to sleep.

He was the first one there in the morning and he was ready for this case to be history. John Munch walked in looking too rested and relaxed just ahead of Fin who gave him a sourt look. "Where've you been, man? We been calling you."

"I had a date, thank you very much. What's up?"

Elliott walked in while Fin was filling his partner in on the case. Olivia strolled in minutes later having at least changed her clothes. It was an every damned day of the year thing that needled Don this morning. It wasn't every day of the year and he wanted an improvement. "Munch, go over every single piece of the case and get up to speed. The team that cracks this case gets an entire weekend off, no oncalls."

Some not so subtle looks passed between the team members. The captain had never offered that before, it wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't his usual style. This was serious. He had always depended on his detectives to give it their best irregardless. None of the other officers blamed him for his new life. He was a good commander and a good man. They were happy to see him smile more.

The break came suddenly. "I found it!" Olivia yelled, excited. "El, look. The indentation wasn't from the hilt, it was from the butt of the knife. A knife that is shorter than the one found at the scene was used and the butt of the knife was used to drive it home. That's why we couldn't pin it on him. He used the knife then drove it in with another and pulled it back out so it didn't match, but the tip of the knife has a knick on it. Right where it is on his hunting knife. We got him." She said.

"That figures. It's always the pretty ones who get the vacations." Fin said teasing her.

"Now all we have to do is prove it. Let's go see Warner." Elliott grinned happily.

"I'll think about you when I'm tanning at a spa." Olivia said to Fin.

Fin balled up a piece of paper and pelted Munch with it. "Hey, what's that for?" Munch demanded.

"For not being here." Fin snarled. "I could've used those two days off."

"Me, too." Munch tossed the ball back but his was done in teasing.

Don's whole day got brighter. It was going to take a while to get the confession wrapped up and the paperwork done, but it looked like he was going to get to go home tonight. He went into the interrogation room and watched them present the information to the perp who ended up singing like a canary. He was pleased and went back to his office to change the schedule so Olivia and Elliott had the weekend off as promised. He also called the down to the payroll department and had an envelope sent up.

It arrived in his office and he put it in his desk drawer. Elliott and Olivia came into his office and updated him on the case. He nodded and requested they get their paperwork in early so they could all go home early. They started to leave his office. "One more thing. Call whoever you want to, you both have the weekend off as promised."

"Thanks, Captain." Elliott grinned. "The kids wanted to go to a church campout this weekend but I thought I had to work. This'll be great. How about you, Liv?"

"I'm going to go see Simon this weekend and surprise him for a change."

"Have Fin step in here, will you?"

"Yes, sir."

Don felt good when they left smiling. He liked this business of rewarding his squad when they did well. "You wanted to see me, Captain?" Fin asked in his breezy, "not sure what I did wrong, but I'll take care of it" attitude.

"Come in and close the door."

"Somethn' wrong, Captain?" he asked complying with the request.

"Elliott and Olivia, busted the case open but you put a lot of time into it and I realize that."

"It's just breaking down the bastards, sir. No big deal." he shrugged uncomfortable with any kind of praise.

"Well, I want you to know I appreciate it. Here." Don dug out the envelope and handed it to him. "Use this with my complements."

Looking confused, Fin opened the envelopes. "Dinner tickets? What...?"

"Take someone to dinner and enjoy yourself on me."

"You don't have to..." Fin began.

Don held up his hand. "Don't make me regret it."

"I-Okay, thanks. Are you going to get out of here early?" he asked.

"I'll have to see. Get back to work, Tutuola."

"Yes, sir."

Don ended up with an easy afternoon and decided at three o'clock he was going to cut out. He went out to the squad room and got the final report for the day. With a nod he left and didn't exactly tell the whole squad that he was going home. Though it would have been obvious to anyone who knew him that he was going home. He was early and missed the afternoon rush hour. He called Charlene and told her he was on the way home and could she watch the kids. (He wanted some time alone with Karen.) Unless he missed his guess, Charlene had a good idea of what he wanted to "talk" to her about. She did mention that Karen had a few things they needed to talk about too and it was good he was coming home. He could've sworn she was smiling.

The trip seemed to fly by, but it was too long for him. Karens truck was in the driveway and he pulled next to it and went inside. Charlene was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hi." he tried to sound casual.

"She's out in the barn. Why don't you go get out of your suit and then come back here. I have something for you."

"I wanted to..."

"Just do what I said. You won't regret it."

"Yes, ma'am." he said smiling.

He went into their quarters and quickly changed clothes and went back out to the kitchen. Charlene had a basket of food on the table and a couple of blankets rolled up in a strap. "She's out in the barn and she's really been missing you. Go find her. Send Joseph in here and I'll make sure he stays here with the rest of them."

"How is that going?" he asked.

"I'll let her give you the update. Go, before the kids get home and want to go with you."

Don grinned at her and headed for the door, stuff in his hand. It felt good to be home. He noticed the garden had been freshly picked, and there was quite a stack of firewood next to a pile of more firewood. He heard sounds in the barn. Karen was talking. "That's it, just gently. She likes that, see? She wants to smell you. She's just curious. She won't hurt you."

Don put the stuff down around the corner of the barn and followed the sound of her voice. They were inside the barn and Karen was showing Joseph how to pet one of the horses. He had a smile on his face of wonder and accomplishment and excitement. "That's it. Just go the same way as the hair on her neck. Feels good to her and she likes you."

"She's soft." Joseph said.

"She is. She has her summer coat on."

Joseph looked around. "I don't see it." he said.

"She's wearing it. She her hair is thinner and there isn't much of it. When it gets colder she'll lose this coat and get thicker hair and more of it for the winter."

"She'll be naked?" Joseph demanded horrified.

"No, the bigger hair will push the other hair out and then in the spring it'll do the same thing all over again. Joseph, look who's here. Hi, Don."

"Hi, Don." Joseph said.

"Hello, Joseph. How are you?"

"I'm petting Lucy. Karen said she likes me."

"I think she does. Charlene asked me to tell you that she needs you in the house."

Joseph looked confused at Karen. "Is it okay if I go? Lucy won't miss me, will she?"

"She understands. We can do more tomorrow."

"Okay." Joseph turned and walked toward the house.

Don looked at Karen and smiled. "Hi. I caught the zebra."

"I'm glad it wasn't hard to catch." she said releasing Lucy and stepping out of the stall to stand in front of him. "I'm glad you're home."

"So am I." he said softly touching her face with his fingertips. She closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. "I missed you." he said huskily.

"You're home now, that's what counts." she said opening her eyes to smile at him.

He put his arms around her and kissed her gently, then with greater feeling wanting to get as close to her as possible. She was just as eager as he was. After the first round of kisses, he gentled them and just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. She pressed as close to him as she could.

"Let's go back to the house and get some dinner and we can spend the evening..." Karen began.

"Charlene was one step ahead of you. She sent me out with supplies." he said, indicating to her the stuff he'd stashed.

"Remind me to give her a raise." Karen laughed. "I see you've been in and changed."

"She can be a bossy woman." he agreed. "Shall we take advantage of her good will?"

"Oh, yes. Come with me." she took the blankets and his hand and led the way out through the back door of the barn. The door had a very old fashioned, wooden, hand hewn slide bold on it that was designed to be worked from either side of the door by humans. They walked across the pasture to a small path that led down into a small wooden enclosure that hadn't been grazed. She opened the gate and he closed it after them. She led the way through some tall grass to the small stream with sandy banks. It had trees around it and was completely secluded.

"This is great. I didn't know this was here." Don said.

"This is our private place. We all use this when we want or need to be alone. And in the summer when it's really hot we come down here to splash in the stream and cool off. It's a special priviledge place. And we keep it clean from the animals that's why we fenced it off."

"Do I get a special priviledge?"

"You are my special priviledge, Don Cragen. I missed you. I didn't think this would be so hard."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could say it gets easier, but I'm afraid it doesn't."

"Then I'll have to deal with it. You're here now, that's what counts."

"It is."

"Let's eat. I'm sure Charlene made something hot. She was planning a good dinner, so she probably gave us that to eat."

"She told me when I called her to say I was coming home that you had something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Over dinner."

They spread out one of the blankets and sat down. As they sat down on the blankets and Don felt the tension at work wash away from him. He ate the dinner that Charlene had so thoughtfully packed and Karen had served him, but what he wanted most of all was the way Karen felt in his arms and under him afterward. That made his whole battle to get home worth it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Keeping Katie Ch 9**

Don pulled the blanket over them in the cooling air. He used a his clothes for a pillow and she used his arm. "So was it worth the wait?"

"Mmm Hmmm." she smiled at him contented.

He touched her face and her hair. "I like your hair down."

"You're lucky. You don't have to mess with it. Long hair is great, but it can be a pain to take care of. You men don't have that to worry about."

"So cut it all off." he suggested.

"Are you serious? You just said you like it down."

"I'd like you without any if that's how you want it."

"Don't worry. I like it long. You could always grow yours out."

He laughed at her."I don't think so. Can you imagine me with a ponytail? Not ever." he smiled at her then he sobered. "Charlene said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah. A couple of things. I'm not even sure which is most important."

"Start anywhere you want to."

"I don't want to break the mood."

"My darling, there's no way you could. Tell me all of it. We're here together for good and bad. Let me in."

"Okay, what I consider the worst first." Karen sat up and searched for her clothes. She pulled on her shirt without the underwear and then her jeans though she left her feet bare. Don sat up too and put his clothes back on. This was bad enough to need clothes? "I spoke to Joseph, he was confused about his place here. Apparently he's stacked wood before. Where he was at used to hire him out for day labor and get paid for it, then if he did a good job he was apparently rewarded with sex with girls. I'm guessing it was for money as well."

"They hired him out for stud service? That's abuse. Did it never get reported?"

"I don't know, Don. I didn't know what questions to ask him, I'm not sure how much he knows about the transactions, so I didn't want to ask him questions that might confuse his talking to you. I do know he viewed the sex as a reward. I can't blame him there. I put in a call to Tolna. I want to find out more about him. I'm wondering what you think of the idea of him staying here instead of leaving again. I know he's older than the rest, but he's also younger than them mentally. "

"He got to you, didn't he?"

"Oh, Don, he's so eager to please and even a little affection means so much to him. How could I possibly send him back out to the rest of the world to get used like that again?"

"In the first place, that should be a rare instance. In the second place, I want to find out more about his background before we make a committment. And then we have to figure out what you have to do because he is legally over the age limit you set. It wouldn't be fair of you to get his hopes up of staying here and then lose him because of a legality."

Karen nodded miserably. "I know. I knew you'd know what to do."

"We'll do what we can, Karen. Don't give up hope. What else? You said that was the worst."

"I have some good and bad news mixed. Charlene's wedding is off, permanently. She caught him doing another woman in their bed and they were laughing at her. She wants to move here as her home and go to college."

"That's good news. I'm sorry about her wedding, but is she sure it's over?"

"She says yes. I was thinking that maybe we could put a small house out behind the big one and you and I and Katie, could maybe make it our home. Charlene would be the house mother in the big house and she'd have our quarters. I asked her if she'd be interested and that's when she told me she wants to go to college for social work."

"That's an excellent idea. I know you told her we'd help her."

"Absolutely. Things are changing so fast. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about, but you've put it right out of my head. I'm really worried about Joseph."

"I'll talk to him and if I have to I'll take it to the local police myself. You said you haven't heard from Tolna?"

"No, and that worries me too. I guess I'm just worried about everything tonight. I should just be enjoying you here. In fact, I'm going to start doing that right now. All my worries are gone because you're home."

"That's right. Put it all away for tonight. Come here." He pulled her against him again. He put his lips on hers and did his best to help her forget her troubles.

They walked into the house at 10:30. Charlene had put the kids to bed and was sitting at the kitchen table reading a college catalog. She looked at them holding hands and smiled. "I see you had a nice long conversation." she teased.

"I'm sorry. I know I left you to put them to bed all by yourself. I should have been here to help." Karen said.

"Don't be silly. It's no problem. You had to have time alone together. I, um, have a date tomorrow night though so..."

"That's great. It's not with Chuck is it?"

"Hell, no, pardon my language. It's with John."

"John? Do I know him?" Karen was confused.

"John? Munch? You are going out with John Munch?" Dan asked, surprised.

"Yes." Charlene said defensively.

"That's wonderful. So that's where you were last night. Did you have a good time?" Karen asked while Don was getting over the shock.

"Yeah, we had a good time. Is that going to cause a problem?" Charlene asked Don timidly.

"No, I was just surprised. What John does on his own time is his business." he hastily assured her.

"Do you need anything, Charlene? Do you want to go to bed? We can keep an eye on everything tonight." Karen offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to turn in soon and I'll keep an ear open. You guys can go to bed."

"If you're sure. I'll leave the door cracked in case you need help with Joseph, though I think we have that thing under control. Good night."

"Sleep well." Charlene smiled at them and sent Don a wink.

Don crawled into the bed in their quarters and pulled the covers back for Karen. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I wanted to be with you here." he said.

She crawled into bed and curled up against him. "I'm sorry. Next time, tell me and I'll pick the whole place up and we'll come to you." she said sleepily.

"I think you might try. Don't worry, love, I don't intend this to happen more than once or twice a year."

"Good. I'm too tired to do it tonight."

"Go to sleep." he said with a smile.

She rolled over on her side and he snuggled up to her with an arm around her waist and fell into a restful sleep himself.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Keeping Katie Ch 10**

Don chose to go in late the next morning and he was glad he did. He was there to help the kids get ready for school and he assured them he'd be there that night for dinner with the whole family. Joseph was happy to see him, but he didn't immediately glom onto him like Don expected. He ate his food and Charlene had him help her with the dishes while Karen took Don into her office.

"I thought since we were talking about the place you ought to get an idea of where we are financially, unless you'd rather not."

"No, but don't think you have to show me the books...I mean, I'd be happy to look at them, but it's entirely up to you."

"I do want you to see, so you have an idea of the real picture here."

Karen sat down at her computer and put her password in. Don pulled another chair around and sat down beside her. They spent over an hour on the computer when Charlene knocked at the office door. "Come." Don said automatically then grinned at Karen. "Sorry, habit."

"Not a problem." she put a hand on his leg. "What's up, Charlene?"

"A state car just pulled in. I don't recognize the woman driving."

"We'll be right there."

"I can go to work if you want to meet her alone." Don offered.

"I think I ought to see what she wants first. Do you need to go now?"

"I'll let you know. I can stay around if I need to."

"I'd like that."

Karen closed her computer down and they went out to meet the woman. She was a large black woman with a pleasant demeanor in a business suit. She had a briefcase with her. "Ms. Wesson, I'm Audrey Constance from the State of New York. I'm here to conduct a home inspection and then there are some papers we need to go over."

"Hello, Mrs. Constance. Welcome to our home. May I present my fiance, Captain Don Cragen of the NYPD."

"Fiance, is it?" Mrs. Constance said in surprise. "Does that mean you'll be moving, Ms. Wesson, or will you be moving in here after the wedding, Captain Cragen?"

"We live here now, Mrs. Constance." Don said.

At her surprised look, Karen added. "I've already filed all the paperwork with my local branch and it was approved."

"I see. We weren't notified. Do you have copies of your forms?"

"I do. I'll send copies with you as well as anything else you need." Karen assured her. Don admired her calm attitude. "Do you have a particular place you want to start?" Karen asked.

"I'd like a tour of your facility, if you don't mind." Mrs. Constance said.

"Alright. Do you need to speak to Don after your inspection?"

"I would like to ask you a few questions, if I may." the woman told him.

Dons cell phone rang. "I'll be here. Excuse me, please, ladies. Cragen." he said charmingly excused himself and went into the living room to take his call.

"He's a captain?"

"Yes, he's at Special Victims Unit. I met him when Katie needed to be there."

"I read that report."

"We can start the tour anywhere you would like. If you'd prefer you could leave your briefcase here, no one will bother it. The kids are at school and Joseph is out in the back yard."

"Joseph is...?"

"My temporary boarder. He's been here for a couple of weeks. I'll introduce you to him, though I'm not sure how he'll react to you."

"Why is he not in school?" Mrs. Constance demanded.

"Because he's 31 years old."

"Thirty one? I was told that you only take children up to 13."

"That is the paperwork I filled out. Apparently some of the paperwork has been entered incorrectly and it reads that I take people 31 and under. That is one of the things I've been working on trying to get straightened out. My worker Tolna hasn't returned my phone calls."

"Tolna is no longer with the agency."

"She's not? I wasn't notified. If you'd like to start with the rooms for the boarders..." Karen indicated the room for the boys first. "Here is where the males sleep, Joseph went in here to begin with because he came at 2:30 in the morning and it was the only bed we had at the time. He had a hard time settling in and we chose to leave him here for his feeling of security. Laslo is the other boy I have here now and they get along alright."

"So you made no effort to get him his own room? He's a grown man."

"Who, according to my paperwork, should not even have been brought here to begin with, and isn't supposed to stay. No, I have not made any of those arrangements. Until a permanent placement is decided there wasn't any need. I'd like to get that settled once and for all. Things that Joseph mentioned lead me to believe that he was mistreated before he came here. I was considering applying for an exception to keep him here. He is very fragile mentally and we've managed to establish a bond."

"What about your assistant, Charlie?"

"Charlene. She's able to work with him as well, plus he's fond of Don. Don was who he bonded with first."

"Charlene, I have it down here that she's single?"

"Yes. She is. She has her own room here and she'll be going to college in the fall for Social Work."

"So you don't believe she'll be, uh, a temptation for Joseph?"

"Charlene recently broke off her engagement and is seeing someone else casually."

"That's awful sudden for a broken engagement." Mrs Constance said sharply.

"Not considering the circumstances. I would have broken it off as well, and the man she's seeing is casual and recent. There's no reason to believe she'd even consider Joseph as anything but another resident. Charlene has always been an honest straightforward person and I trust her with any of my charges at any time."

"What does her new gentleman friend do?"

"He's a cop, too."

"I'll need his name and his CO so I can speak to them."

"You can ask Don when you get a chance to speak to him. He'll have all that information. This is BB and Katie's room. There's a lock on the inside of both bedrooms and one on the bathroom door accessible from the outside, like the law requires. All the codes and conditions are all up to date and I can show you the maintenance records, if you want to see them."

"Who is your maintenance man?"

"You're looking at him." Karen smiled.

Mrs Constance nodded with a smile. "And what is in that locked door?"

"That is my private quarters and Dons now. It's locked at all times during the day and left open a bit at night when Charlene is not on duty so we are accessible to the kids and we can hear them if they need us and can't call us."

"And this system works well for you?"

"It does. We're small enough that it is easy to keep things simple. We aren't set up for big groups of kids. I like it that way. The kids need special care and this way I can give it to them."

"What would you do if the state required you to maintain at least six children to maintain your license?"

"Then we'd do what we have to do, Mrs. Constance." Don said firmly, joining them.

"But with the children I get, the amount of care they require, I cannot keep six kids here and be effective. I'm not set up for them." Karen said.

"The state is reviewing that portion of the rules. We are so overwhelmed with kids who need help that they are reconsidering that portion of the policy and it may be a requirement. Some exceptions to the rules will be granted, but since you have Katie in school, it may change your status, that and having another competent adult or two in the home."

"One who works a full time job outside the home and one who will be a full time college studen except for weekends." Karen said.

"Those are constants in every household, I'm afraid."

"How long until this might go into effect?" Don asked.

"Immediately. That's one of the reasons why I'm here. You are not up to the specs and I'm here to find out why and rectify the situation or make a recommendation as to why or why not."

"One of the reasons? What are the others?" Don asked sharply.

"I'll be getting into that in a bit."

"Is everything okay?" Karen asked him.

"Yes, everything's fine." he assured her with a smile.

They went out to the back yard and Mrs. Constance looked around and made notes in her book. They walked toward Joseph, who got nervous when they approached. He looked like he was ready to bolt. "Joseph, this is Mrs. Constance from the state. She came to look around and make sure everything is okay here." Karen said with a smile to the nervous man.

"Hello, Joseph. How are you?" the worker said.

"I'm good."

"You have a lot of wood here to stack."

"Karen said its an important job and I should do it but not to work so hard that I get sick. I can stack it good and I'm strong. I'm a good wood stacker, aren't I, Karen?"

"The best, Joseph. And he's good with the animals and helping around the house." Karen said with a smile for Joseph.

He ducked his head in embarrassment. "I gotta get back to work now." he said.''

"Lunch will be ready soon. Listen for us to call you, okay?" Karen reminded him.

"I will. They feed me really good here." Joseph told Mrs Constance.

"You're doing really good work here, Joseph." she said with a smile for the man.

"Thank you."

They continued the tour of the facility and Mrs Constance followed them into the house. They sat down at the kitchen table and she pulled her briefcase over to her. "I'm going to tell you that I'm impressed with your facility, Ms. Wesson, Captain Cragen. I'm not supposed to tell you that, but in this case, I feel I'm justified. If anyone asks though I'm going to deny it. I see no reason you could not accomodate the requisite six children. It might be a bit of a strain and adjustment at first, but I think you're up to the challenge. The is going to be my recommendation to the state." Don could see the tension building in Karens posture. "Now on to your involvement here, Captain Cragen. Just how involved with the kids are you?"

"I help them with projects around here, if they have trouble with their homework, I'm available for them, and if they need help with moral dilemmas I'll be there for that too. These kids need help, support and guidance. I'm used to doing that and I want to be here. Karen is not paying me, I want to be here. If you check into my background, you will find that I am a recovering alcoholic and that I am also a decorated police officer. I'm a widower and I maintain an apartment in the city for the work related reasons, but I'm considering giving that up."

"You carry a gun, Captain. Do you have a locked gun safe?"

"I do."

Mrs. Constance nodded once and they moved on. "Now, we come to the matter of Katie. I understand that you have put in a petition to adopt her?"

"Yes, I did."

"The background check for that revealed that she has grandparents that were unknown and they too have filed a petition for custody and quite frankly they have a greater claim than you do by virtue of being a blood relative."

"I understand that. I'm also aware of the fact that they don't know anything about Katie and she doesn't even know they exist. They haven't made a single effort to see her since I got her as a baby, it was their son who mutilated her, they have to be older being her grandparents, they probably don't have any training in dealing with a child with her special needs, and why now after all these years have they come out of the woodwork now? These are all factors that will enter into the judges decision. I'm not counting on their blood being the only factor the judge looks at." Karen answered, confidently.

"You'll need to contact a lawyer concerning this matter."

"We've already spoken to one." Don assured her.

"You've thought this through. It's going to be a long messy fight. The Andersons won't give up easily."

"Why now? I think there has to be some reason they're doing it now." Don said. "They were listed in her file as possible custodial guardians in her initial evaluation and ruled out as non responsive. I'd like to know why they've decided that they can take care of her now."

"Are you aware that her father has died in prison?" Mrs. Constance asked.d

"I read the report." Don acknowledged. "Yesterday. I inquired if it was the same man. It was." he told Karen.

"They are also required to have home inspections and supervised visits with Karen to get to know her. I'll have them or their attorney contact you to arrange for those visits to start."

"And that's something else. They do not have a history of clean inspections, that I do."

"Ms. Wesson, there's no telling what the judge will do. Depending on the judge, they could be so pro family, those things you mentioned will not be huge factors. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Mrs. Constance, I have had Katie since she was a baby. She calls me Mom and Don she calls Dad, because she doesn't remember much about the man who was her father except fear and pain. She doesn't deserve to be terrorized again by the people who raised her monster of a father and I will fight every way I know how to keep her safe from them. Count on it."

"I have a record here of your, um, conversations with some of the caseworkers. You come across as having a bit of a temper. I'd advise you to watch how you proceed."

"I'm fighting for what I consider my child, Mrs. Constance. Would you back off?"

"No and I'm not advising you either way. I'm only giving you sound friendly advice."

"I appreciate it, thank you."

"Mrs. Constance, can you give us some idea of what your report will read?" Don asked.

Karen looked at him then quickly at Mrs. Constance. The older woman closed her folder and folded her hands over it on the table. She pursed her lips and thought a minute. When she raised her head and gave them a level look. "Quite frankly and off the record, I would much rather have Katie live here with you than go to grandparents that I believe are not capable of raising her properly or treating her as she needs to be treated, but mine is only a recommendation of your status here. Another social worker will be doing a home visit to observe Katie with you, both of you, and hers will carry more weight for Katies placement than mine. I will send you a copy of this evaluation as soon as it's ready.

Now as to the matter of Joseph. I'm pleased with his progress here, outside of him needing a room of his own because of his age, he could stay here as far as I'm concerned, but in order for that to happen, you'd have to change your paperwork to reflect the increased age of the clients you'll accept and that will open you up to a new level of committment and more trouble than you have had to date. GIven the status of your facility, I would recommend to you that you let Joseph be placed elsewhere to keep your facility in tact.

And, I would also consider getting your engagement out in the open to as many people as possible so it's an establish fact that you're to be married. Act as though you are under constant scrutiny, because you are because of Katies case. Now that I've said that, I must go, I have other visits to make."

All three of them rose to their feet. "Thank you, Mrs. Constance, for coming and speaking with us." Karen formally shook her hand.

The woman shook Dons hand as well. "I believe you have a strong set up here. We need more of those. Don't let it shake you. You will need to prove you can stand up against trouble and it will surely come. Good day to you."

Karen walked her out to her car and came back in. "I didn't expect that visit." she said, sitting suddenly at the table.

"You handled that like a pro. I didn't see any evidence that you were nervous."

"You learn to handle things like that if you want to keep your license. Afterward you can fall apart, but if you show any kind of fear they go after you like a rabid dog. It's a lesson I learned early."

Don laughed. "And here I thought you were just beautiful. You're smart too."

"And you're feverish." Karen teased relaxing with his casual attitude.

"No, I'm in love. I'm wearing rose colored glasses." he assured her. "Do you need anything, water or something to drink?"

"No. Though I wouldn't say no to a kiss."

He was kissing her when Charlene came into the kitchen. "You guys are going to give me a complex." she complained mildly but she was smiling.

Don lifted his head and grinned at her. "Get your own kisses." Charlene ducked her head and Don swore at his unthinking comment. "Charlene, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I found a new source." she said unexpectedly.

"More than I needed to know." Karen teased. "Was that really a nothing call?" she asked Don.

"It was a what time are you going to be here?' call. I need to change and go in but I'm glad I was here for you when she came."

"I'll go with you while you change."

"Do you want me to make you lunch before you go?" Charlene asked Don.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you."

They went into their quarters and Karen sat down on the bed while he changed into his suit for the day. "I like it when you are here. I think this picnic can't come too soon. It's only a week away now."

"We're all set up for it?"

"We just need to figure out who all is going to be here."

"I'll make sure at the office. What else do we need to pick up?"

"The beef for the bbq and the grill. We have the rest of the food. Oh and the drinks but Charlene has the order all set all we have to do is notifiy them when we're going to pick it up."

"I'll get the RSVP's today and we'll be all set. I can't wait to let everyone know about us."

"Uh, Don, especially with Munch around, I seriously doubt any of them d_on't_ know. You didn't keep them around for their happy faces, did you?"

"I'm more sneaky than they are."

"I don't even want to go there. It doesn't matter, does it? Everyone will know soon that I got the grand prize."

"Just what I always wanted to be. The grand prize in some kind of contest." he joked.

"You have always been the grand prize, darling Captain, I just didn't know the contest existed."

He suddenly wanted to see her all dressed up in a nice dress and he wanted it to be just her and him together. He had a flash of inspiration. "You know I have this coming weekend off. What do you say we have some quality time together just you and I? We'll go out to dinner for no reason than just because we can."

"Sounds good. Shall I put on my dancing shoes?"

"Please. I can't wait to see that. We'll go out and cut the rug together."

"Where?"

"Leave that to me. I need to get to work. You have a good day and don't let this visit worry you. We'll be fine."

"You know me so well." Karen smiled at him.

If he didn't have to go he would have been glad to show her how well he did know her, but he had to go. That would wait until later. "I've only just started to know you. But I'm getting better all the time." he told her, leaning over to kiss her eagerly. "I'll see you later, beautiful."

"Be careful."

"Always."

He left even though he wanted to stay. He'd be home soon enough and then he'd show her how much she meant to him. He smiled at the beautiful day.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Keeping Katie Ch 11**

When Don got home he walked into a buzz saw. There was three a strange cars in the driveway, yelling and screaming in the house and slamming doors inside. He had no idea of what was going on so he charged in ready to committ some mayhem of his own.Karen was standing at the door to the girls bedroom knocking on the door, talking into it, BB was screaming at an older couple to leave, they were huddled together with a man in a suit and he was talking into the phone urgently. Mrs. Constance was there trying to talk to the couple, the man on the phone and anyone else that would listen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Don demanded in his loudest voice. All the noise stopped abruptly as they turned to him. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!" he barked.

"Who are you?" the man in the suit demanded.

"Captain Donald Cragen, Manhattan SVU and I live here. Who the hell are you?"

"David Bradley, attorney for the Jones's. They've come to see their granddaughter and this woman is keeping them from seeing her." he indicated Karen.

BB ran to him and started talking, Mrs. Constance was talking, the lawyer joined back in and it was almost as loud as it had been before. Don turned to BB and took her arm. "Shh. It's okay." he soothed her. "Mr. Bradley, shut up. Mrs. Constance, what's going on?"

Karen glanced over at him and he read the worry in her voice and anger at the intrusion. "Mr. and Mrs. Joses came to see Katie. She started screaming and ran toward her bedroom. She's locked herself in there and won't come out. Karen is trying to talk her out here, but she's not having any luck. Mr. Roberts, is attempting to create a scene where it doesn't need to be. Mr. and Mrs. Jones have done nothing wrong."

"If they are not allowed to see Katherine I will file a court injunction to..."

"Mr. Bradley, shut up and do not make any threats that you can't back up. Mr. and Mrs. Jones, please have a seat at the table and keep your lawyer on a leash. Mrs. Constance, I will go help Karen talk to Katie if you would be so kind as to keep the Jones here."

"If the Jones are not allowed to see their granddaughter..." Bradley began again.

"For the last time, Mr. Bradley, if you do not sit down and be quiet I will have you removed from my home and I will get a court injunction to restrain you from coming over here without a police escort." Don told the puffed up lawyer. "I will try to get Katie out here, but she will not come out if you're causing trouble. Katie is a very sensitive girl."

Don went over to Karen. "Is it locked?"

"Yes. Mr. Bradley there came in like a storm trooper and scared her first thing. You know how she is about anger issues. He's carrying a load of it."

"I know. Why don't you go see if you can get through to the Jones's and I'll see if I can talk Katie out without having to break the door down. You have a key for it don't you?"

"Yeah. We may need it. She's pretty scared."

"How about you?"

"I'm okay. Later, I won't be." she said and went to speak to the Joneses.

"Katie, it's Dad. Open the door, sweetheart." there was no reply. "Katie, I can't talk to you if I can't see you. Open the door." still no movement. "Katherine, open the door. Right now."

There was a jiggle of the door handle and it opened slowly. Katie peered out and looked around Don before she came out, grabbing a hold of him immediately. She buried her face in his neck, clinging tightly to him. Don could feel her trembling. He carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Katie, look at me. Look at me." he gently but firmly pulled her out so she could look him in the eye. "You are safe here. Mom is here, Mrs. Constance is here and these people are here to meet you. They're your grandparents. Do you know what grandparents are?" Katie nodded. "They want to get to know you."

Katie gestured and Don looked around for Karen to translate. "I don't like them."

"You can't like them or not like them, sweetie, until you know them. Is it because they're loud?" Katie shrugged. "Is it because they knew your father?" Katies eyes went wide and she looked ready to cry. "Listen to me. You need to meet them and get to know them." Katie put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. Don pulled her hands down. "No one is going to yell at you and no one is going to hurt you. Karen and I and Mrs. Constance will be right here the whole time."

Katie looked over his shoulder at Bradley. "He's going to stay out in the kitchen where he's going to be really quiet. It's okay. Do you trust me?" The little girl nodded, though she had huge eyes and she was still clearly terrified.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, would you like to meet Katie now?" he called.

The elderly couple moved into the livingroom tentatively. Katie leaned close to Don and stared at them with huge eyes. Don kept his arm loosely around the girl. Mrs. Jones was a spare, birdlike woman with a trembling smile. Her hair was half grey and had been pulled up in a bun not intended to be severe, but it wasn't exactly flattering to her. Her clothes were practical and older, but were of good quality. She smiled at Katie with a tentative smile. She looked like a kindly woman who was out of her element. "Hello, Katie. I'm your grandmother." she said in a slightly tremulous voice. "It's nice to meet you." Don was inclined to like the woman.

"Hi, Katie, I'm your grandpa." Mr. Jones said in a hearty voice. "You sure are pretty. You look like your grandma did when I met her."

he sat down in a chair while Mrs. Jones sat on the opposite end of the couch from Don and Katie.

Katie made some gestures. "I can't translate them. I'm learning, but Karen is the expert." Don explained. "Karen?"

"Say it again, sweetheart." Karen said. "She wants to know why you didn't come see her sooner?"

"Can she talk at all?" Mr. Jones asked.

"She can make sounds. She can laugh, and you heard the screams, she just can't form words that use her tongue. She talks with her hands." Karen said.

"The scars on her face...?" he asked.

"She hears just fine. Those were done so because your son didn't want to hear her crying any more. He cut her tongue off and then sliced up her face. And he left her for dead, I'm thinking it's because he thought she'd bleed to death. But Katie is a fighter and she came through it like a trooper. Since her father was your son. Is it any wonder she's afraid of you? And your lawyer scared her with his volume. She's afraid of people who yell. She always has been."

"So she remembers...?" Mrs. Jones asked horrified.

"Enough. Not exact details, but she knows what happened." Karen acknowledged.

That really seemed to bother Mrs. Jones. She got a stricken look on her face. Mr. Jones said "It was so long ago and she was so small. And in any case we didn't do it to her."

Don sent him a disgusted look. "Kids have much better memories than people realize and it really makes an impression when there's pain involved." he informed the man shortly.

"Katie, we brought you something." Mrs. Jones said. She pulled a small box out of her purse and offered it tentatively to the girl. Katie wanted the box, but she hesitated, looking at Karen. She had been warned about taking things from strangers, but this was in her own house and her parents were here.

"Go ahead, it's okay." Karen said.

Don set her down on the couch between him and Mrs. Jones. She took the box, making sure she didn't touch her hand. Mrs. Jones folded her hands and watched with pleasure the way Katie opened the box. Katie reached in and pulled out a small locket. It was not exactly an expensive item, but it meant something to Mrs. Jones, obviously and Katie liked it. She held it up and brought it over to show Karen. "That's beautiful. What do you say to your grandmother?"

Katie made the gesture to the older woman. "That's thank you." Karen informed her.

"You're welcome. That belonged to my mother. I had hoped to give it to my daughter, but I didn't have one. So I wanted you to have it."

Katie wanted Karen to put it on her. Karen whispered something into her ear. Katie shook her head and then looked at Karen. It was obvious she was reluctant, but she took the locket over to her grandmother and handed it to her. Mrs. Jones looked stricken. "Katie wants you to put it on her." Don said, guessing correctly the reason for the exchange.

"Is that what you want, Katie?" Mrs. Jones asked hopefully.

Tentatively, Katie nodded and turned around so the woman could put it on. The chain was long enough that she could have slipped it over the girls head but it was a bonding experience for her to open the clasp and place it around Katies neck. Katie immediately came back over by Karen and showed it to her. "I'm sorry. She likes it, but she's kind of shy." Karen told the woman.

"It's okay. I understand." Mrs. Jones said. "We probably should go. This is alot for Katie to take in. I just wanted to meet you, Katie. We'd like to come back to see you again. Would that be okay?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Katie shrugged. "I think that's a good idea." Karen said. "Katie will want to know her blood relatives."

Mrs. Jones stood up and so did the rest of them. "Katie, you're a very pretty girl and I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"Tell them good bye." Karen urged.

Katie waved and made two gestures to them. Mrs. Jones looked to Karen. "That's grandma and grandfather. Two gestures means grand parents. Here on the chin once is mother, twice is grandmother, farther up the face is for father and grandfather."

"What does she call you?" Mr. Jones asked loudly.

"She calls me mother and Don father. Those were words she chose on her own. I was Karen until I mentioned adopting her. Then she changed it."

"What did she call you?" Mr. Jones asked Don.

"Captain." Don said.

"What's the symbol for Katie?" Mrs. Jones asked

"We use the first letter of the persons name up by the temple for a proper name. That's just how we do it." Karen said. "We don't use sign language to talk to her much. She can hear she just can't talk."

"Is there some where or a book we could get so we could get so we can understand her?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"You can get any American Sign Language book. It would help you understand her. There's also tapes and DVD's that you can get."

Mrs. Constance met them in the kitchen. "I see things are going well." she said overly heartily.

Katie moved over so she was touching Dons leg while she studied Mrs. Constance. Karen said reluctantly. "We're having a family picnic here Saturday for family. You're welcome to join us."

"We couldn't impose." Mrs. Jones said.

"Sure, we could. We're Katies family." Mr. Jones said. "What time?"

"We'll be eating about 2:00." Karen said.

"Can I bring something?" Mrs. Jones said.

"We're having soda and punch, so if you want to bring something else to drink be my guest."

"Is someone spiking the punch?" Mr. Jones joked.

"It's a family picnic, Mr. Jones. We don't allow alcohol in any form." Don informed the man firmly.

Mr. Jones looked chastised. "We need to go, Mother." he said immediately.

The older couple headed for the door. Mr. Bradley, strangely silent until now, said. "I'll expect you to make Katie available for regularly scheduled visits."

"We'll set them up around Katies school schedule." Mrs. Constance said.

"My clients have a strict schedule. They are entitled to ..." he said.

"Your clients, Counselor, are both retired. They can work around her schedule. Someone is usually here, but there are times we cannot be available for the visits. I'm sure we can work out a suitable schedule." Don said to the man.

"We should set up a schedule now so we..."

"This is not the time or place, sir. I need my calendar and Katie needs her schedule too. I'll get them together and contact your clients." Karen said.

"Within three days."

"Today is Wednesday. It can't be done in three days if one is a weekend. Three business days." Don said.

"Fine, three business days. If it's not done by Tuesday, I'll be filing papers to have court ordered visitations and they won't be on your schedule."

"Mr. Bradley, it's in my contract with the state that people who disrupt my household and cause trouble are allowed to be banned from returning to my property until I see fit. That includes lawyers with abrasive attitudes. I will add you to my list if necessary. I have to cooperate with you, but I won't be bullied."

"You can't..." Mr. Bradley told her angrily.

"She can, Mr. Bradley, and Mr. and Mrs. Jones as well. It's a standard part of a state contract." Mrs. Constance told him.

"The judge might have a different point of view." Bradley said.

"Judges take a dim view of lawyers who use intimidation on foster parents for their own glory." the social worker stated.

Bradley looked annoyed. "Three business days." he growled.

"We'll be on our way, Ms. Wesson, Captain Cragen. I apologize for disrupting your household at the last minute."

"It's your job." Karen assured her.

The small group left and Don turned to Katie. "Why don't you go look at your new necklace in the mirror then go show it to BB?" he said.

Katie smiled and left to do just that.

"I want to strangle that man. Then I'm going to take Mr. Jones and stuff him down the nearest toilet and flush." Karen hissed.

"I don't think that will help the situation." Don smiled at her vehemence. "I second the sentiment, but he was advocating for his clients."

"A thousand lawyers at the bottom of the ocean is called a good start." Karen snarled back. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. What a hell of a thing to come home to. I would've called you, but it was like that as soon as they hit the door. Bradley came in like some runaway freight train, like he thought he was going to just order me to do what he told me and I'd roll over like some brainless bimbo."

"You could have had one of the kids or Charlene call me."

"I could have. I didn't think of that. I still think of them as little kids and Charlene needed to keep track of Joseph. He got upset when this whole thing happened and she took him out to the barn to keep him from going off and making matters worse for everyone. That's something I need to consider, huh?"

"I think so, so this won't happen again. Now, I think we need to look for a new attorney. We know who they're lawyer is so know who to tell the new lawyer who the opposing council is. Unless you want to flush our attorney down the toilet, too."

"Okay, only certain ones. Can I - Can I have a hug? I'm kind of in need of one right now."

"I could use one too." he said.

Karen snuggled into his chest very much like Katie. She was trembling, too, but hers was rage. She turned her face up to his for a kiss and he was happy to oblige. "I'm glad you're home. You rescuing me is getting to be a habit." she said with satisfaction.

"I like to be around when you need me. I have some good news if you want some."

"Please, I could use some."

"I have the list of everyone who's going to be at the picnic this weekend. We're going to have a busy house. Including Casey Novak. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Only if you keep teasing me about that comment." she smiled at him.

"Okay, no more teasing and I won't tell Casey you said it either." Don promised.

"Such a prince among men." Karen patted his chest.

The kids came in to the house all upset and the volume went sky high again. Katie was one of the ones who wasn't as upset. Laslo was ready to fight someone, BB was ready to scratch someones eyes out in defense of Katie and Joseph was upset because everyone else was. Don made sure to keep an eye on the man. He was large and angry right now at the outsiders and Don made sure that he saw how calm everything was now. "Hi, Joseph. How are you?"

"Fine. That man, he wanted to take Katie away?" he asked.

"No. He wants to make sure Katie gets to know her grandparents, that's all. He thought we wouldn't want that so he came in here angry. But he was only doing his job and now he knows that Katie is okay he won't be doing that again."

"So Katie doesn't have to leave?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Joseph. Katie is just fine. You're a good man for worrying about her."

"Katie should be here where you love her, not with those people." Joseph declared.

Katie was getting upset as Joseph kept going on about the visit. Don had to nip it in the bud quickly. "I have some good news. We have a whole bunch of good people coming to the picnic in a few days and we have a lot to do. We're going to have alot of fun. And we're going to need everyone's help to get ready. Can you help me, Joseph?"

"Sure I can. I'm strong."

"I know you are. Between you and Laslo and me, we're going to be really busy. Can I count on both of you?"

"Yes." Laslo said.

"Yes!" Joseph said enthusiastically.

"And we get to clean, because we don't want guests in a dirty house." Karen added taking Dons lead and running with it. "Charlene, can you get a list of things ready that we need to clean?"

"Sure." Charlene said.

Karen nodded at her, it was understood that there'd be a council of war later. "Right now we need to figure out what's for dinner."

"How about hot dogs on the grill? I put the groceries put away and we have a bunch of hot dogs. We could throw together some french fries and have a picnic this evening."

"Sounds good. Don, is it okay with you?"

"I haven't had a hot dog off the grill in years. Sounds good to me." he said. "Laslo, want to help me get it going?"

"We don't have any lighter fluid." Laslo said.

"I forgot about that." Charlene said.

"Not to worry. We men know a trickor two. You just let us handle it. Let me get out of these clothes first. Why don't you guys go out and get the grill out, fill it with charcoal and I'll be right there." Don said.

"I'll help get the fries going. Charlene, I need to ask you a question." BB said.

Karen went into their quarters with Don as he changed into his civilian clothes. She sat on the bed deep in thought while he moved about the room putting his clothes on. "What're you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't trust Bradley. I think he's going to pull something. He's up for election or looking for a good citizen award or something. I just feel it. What could he pull? What more could he do?"

"Legally not much. He can only do what the Jones tell him, but I think the sooner we get another lawyer the better. I think he's up to something too. I've seen too many of his kind. Let me tell you something though. No matter how hard he tries, he's not going to make you look like a bad parent and we will fight him with everything we have. He's only allowed so much latitude for the case. Any more than that and he's going to make the judge annoyed with him and it'll go badly for him and his client. We know how to work those angles. When Casey is out here over the weekend, we'll talk to her about it if I don't get a chance to see her first. We'll get the very best lawyer we can find, I promise you that. You trust me, right?"

"I do. I'm just worried is all."

"So am I, but I know how well you've taken care of her for years. Plus, I know more than a few things I've learned over the years from things I have seen and know. I have some friends in places Bradley hasn't even gone to yet. We'll see just how good of a lawyer he is. I'll pit my legal team against him any day of the week. We're the good guys, remember? Our white hats are sterling clean. Don't let it get to you right now. We aren't even started yet. It's only the opening moves."

"I'm glad you're here. I'm in over my head here."

"I'm a good swimmer, sweetheart. Hang onto me, I won't let you go under."

"Okay, I'll hold onto you." she said with a smile. She stood up and gave him a hug. "I'll go help with the kitchen stuff and you go cook the buffalo for us."

"Yes, dear." he grinned and kissed her quickly. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

He left their quarters by the new back door and found Laslo and Joseph getting the grill ready. He didn't let on to Karen or anyone else how worried he was about the situation. It came with being the captain.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Keeping Katie Ch 12**

John was smiling two days later when Don saw him and he knew Charlene had had a big date the evening before. He had a sneaking suspicion about what was going on, but it wasn't anything that he could have said anything about. A smile on a detective was unusual, but it wasn't something he could ask as his captain. And frankly it was nice to see. He did called him in.

John came into his office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. We're having that family picnic this weekend. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Am I invited?"

"Absolutely. And a guest."

"I'll be there. I won't need a guest placemat." he said.

"There will be plenty if you change your mind."

"Thank you."

Don was certain now that he was seeing Charlene. Good for him. He called in everyone else too for a last minute check and made a note of who was coming and who wasn't. Karen called him and told him that they were going to need some groceries, that Charlene had an appointment and wouldn't be home for the evening. That she'd be going to get them so if they weren't home when he got home not to be alarmed. He offered to meet them at the store and then he'd take them to pick up some takeout. He looked forward to Karens thank you's. She really appreciated it when he was thoughtful.

Except he didn't get away in time and went home after the kids had gone to bed. Karen was sitting in the common living room doing paperwork that seemed never ending. She had them spread all over the couch and table in front of her. She had a pencil in her hand and a calculator next to her on the sofa. She was making notes on a notebook while filling out forms in pencil. She laid her head back on the sofa and smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking to see where we can cut corners. Joseph brings in the same amount of money the kids do, but he eats like a grown man and it's throwing my food budget way off. How are you?"

"Fine. I just couldn't get away in time, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. These things happen."

"So did you come up with anything?"

"Not so far. And BB had a talk with Charlene tonight, but I didn't get a chance to talk to her before she left in a hurry. I think she had a date. It's kind of bothering me that she thought she could come to Charlene and not me. I tried her number but it's shut off or something."

"If it's serious, you know Charlene would've mentioned it." he said.

"I know. I'm a control freak, I guess. I like to be on top of things."

"It's not a bad thing. Trust someone else to take some of the responsibility. Charlene knows how much these kids mean to both of you. If she wasn't worried you shouldn't be either. That's one of the good things about having people around you can trust."

"Yes, my mentor. Do you trust your detectives to do their jobs right?"

"Yes, I do. My job is to take care of the things they can't get to and I'm more objective than they are. I can see the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture. What a way to look at it. I'll think about that next time I get a chance. Welcome home, by the way. I missed you."

"I'm glad. You're spoiling me, you know. I'm getting used to being missed. I'm also in a big hurry to leave there and come home to hear what all went on today good and bad. Any idea why that is?"

"You're a glutton for punishment?" she teased.

"I'm a glutton for you." he admitted. "Is there anything I can do to help you here?"

"If you want to look it over, I'd appreciate it. Maybe your bigger picture mind will see something I can't."

"Let's see." he took the book from her and began to study it. She sat closer to him and explained things he asked about. She had a good system going, very detailed. Every thing was down to the last penny and it added up meticulously. "I must be tired tonight. I don't see where any of this is extra. I see where you get things in bulk, you use store brands not name brands, there's coupons on things, the stores are big box stores for savings, your food stores are high, but I see the highest things are the stuff you can. Entertainment is the only expense that I could see that you could cut back on and you don't do much of that now. You operate on a very tight budget. Can you cut back on food for the animals?"

"Not the dogs. They need the high protein for the mommas and puppies. I'll need to wean them soon and put an ad out for them. That'll help with the revenue. And they will be having fall stock up sales at the grocery stores soon. That'll help."

"You don't have alot that you need to stock up on. And what are you going to use to pay for it?"

"That's what this is for. See? Here's the monthly budget and here's the amount I take out every month to put in a special account for repairs if I need something fixed, extra food for the winter months when times are lean or the heating bill is huge. I'll spend it this time of year and next month I'll start replenishing it for next year. It's all on the next page."

He turned the page and found where the columns were added up. He even found one marked Xmas and one that said B-Days. Neither was extravagant but was sufficient to allow for a nice holiday if spent properly. It was all mapped out. "You don't have the picnic figured in here. That's causing you a major headache financially. Can we afford it?"

"This is something I do for the kids annually. I'm paying for it out of my salary. And this year it's for us as a family more than ever. It's all covered, Don. I want it to be a big deal for us every year, as long as you think it's appropriate."

"We'll see." Don said looking over the books. "I think you missed your calling. You should have been an accountant."

"No thanks. Too boring." she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

He continued looking over her books where they were all neatly done for the last four years in this book. "You do this every year? Where are the rest of them?" he asked casually.

There was no reply. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep leaning against his arm. She looked so tired. He put the book down and just studied her. Asleep she was calm and resting, but she looked tired. She had so much energy when she was awake. It amused him to see her relaxed. He smiled tenderly at her. This was a rare opportunity to just look at her.

He sighed and sank down just a bit on the sofa. It was good to be home. He was enjoying a rare quiet moment in the house when he heard noises behind him. He looked over his shoulder and say BB looking rumpled. "I didn't know you were home. I thought Karen was alone." she said.

"She's asleep. Did you need something?" Don asked quietly.

"I - I just wanted to talk to her about something." she said, but she didn't move off into her room.

Don moved carefully and eased Karen down onto the cushions and got up. "Let's go into the kitchen." he said softly.

BB was nervous, but she wanted to talk to someone and he was there. "Can I get you something from the frig? Karen put your dinner in there until you got home. I could stick it in the microwave for you." she said agitated.

"No, but I'll have a soda. Do you want some?"

"No, thank you."

"Can I help you with something?" Don asked accepting the soda from her.

"I, uh, talked to Charlene, but she said I needed to talk to Karen. I wanted to tonight but I didn't get a chance."

"Is something wrong?"

"There's this dance at school. Everyone is expected to go. I wanted Karen to give me a slip that says I can't go."

"Why can't you go?" Don asked.

"It's a Father/daughter dance. That's kind of obvious, isn't it?" she asked bitterly.

"Oh, I see. And you're the only girl there who doesn't have a father to take you?"

"No. I have a few friends who...well, the guys that are going with them aren't exactly their fathers. Julie is taking her stepdad, and Rene is asking her mothers boyfriend. But I'm different. I don't have either a father or a mother."

"And Karen doesn't qualify as your mother?"

"I guess she does."

"But you're still embarrassed at not having either parent? What about Laslo? Does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know. The boys aren't expected to care."

"Let me ask you a question, BB. Do you want to go to this dance?"

"No! But the teacher said we have to be proper young ladies and we should find a male relative to bring us. Even if it was our grandfather. She's really big into this manners thing."

"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before. I always wanted to have children of my own and it just never happened. If I was going to have a daughter, I'd want her to be alot like you. If you want to go to the dance, if it's good for your grade, I'd be honored to go with you. We wouldn't have to tell anyone anything except that I'm a friend of the family if you don't want to. I'm not trying to butt in here, but I'd be proud to go with you."

"You'd do that for me? You wouldn't feel out of place?"

"No. As you pointed out, I wouldn't be the only man there who is not a biological father, but I'd be one of the proudest ones there. Just think about it, BB."

"I will, no, I can't go. I'd need a dress and Karens budget is already stretched to the limit."

"I think we can afford a new dress if you want to go to the dance. I'll speak to Karen about it if you want me to."

"Would you?" BB asked relieved.

"First chance I get. When is this dance?"

"Friday night."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Then you ought to get to bed. You want your beauty sleep so you'll look gorgeous for your dance."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night, BB."

"Uh, Don?"

"Yes?" he was startled by her use of his first name. She'd never done that before.

"Thank you for..." she gestured with a wave of her hand.

He smiled at the girl. "You're welcome. Go to bed."

He went into the living room and gathered up the papers. Then he leaned down and kissed Karens temple. "Hey, beautiful."

Luckily his reflexes were good because Karen shot upright "What? What's wrong?" she demanded, groggy and looking around for whatever had woken her up.

"Easy, love. It's me. Everything is okay."

"Don? I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep. It wasn't the company. Paperwork always puts me to sleep."

"It's late. Let's go to bed."

"Did you get something to eat? I put your food in the frig."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's go to bed."

"You sweet talker, you."

He smiled at her slightly off the wall comments. Now he knew when to tell her he wanted to do things she might not approve of. Or that she would not want to hear. Not that he'd ever do that to her. He closed down the house for the night and followed her to bed.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Keeping Katie Ch 13**

Karen was up early the next morning. She kissed him awake and he opened one eye to peer at her. "Good morning." he said.

"Morning." she said cheerfully.

"You really ought to try sleeping in some morning." he said.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to." she said, but she kept staring at him.

"What? You want something. The answer is yes, whatever, now can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes, you can go back to sleep, but this conversation isn't over." she said and got up from the bed.

"Am I going to regret saying yes?" he asked.

"Could be." Karen called back from the bathroom.

Don groaned and rolled his face into a pillow. "You are not a normal person, you know that don't you?" he called.

"Why? Because I sleep at night not all day?" she stuck her head out the door at him.

"You hardly sleep at all." he complained.

"Darling, go back to sleep if you're still tired. I'm serious." She strolled toward him with her clothes already on. "Go ahead and sleep in. I was just teasing you. I don't really want anything except you and I have you." she came over and sat down on the bed next to him. "Did I dream you talking to BB?"

"No. We had a nice talk last night. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, sort of. It fit right into my dream. Is there something I need to know?"

"She asked me a favor."

"She did? That's terrific. She's not one to do that. What did she ask? No, nevermind. It's between you and her, isn't it?"

"She asked me to go with her to the father/daughter dance at school." he admitted with a shy smile.

"That's wonderful. What did you tell her?"

"I told her yes, of course. But there is a problem." he was still smiling.

"There usually is. What is it?"

"She needs a dress. She mentioned that she was worried about your being able to afford it. I told her that we'd talk about it. This is really important to her. I'd like to help her with it."

"We'll find a way. I think this is absolutely fantastic. But is it going to be a problem that you're not her father?"

"Not according to her. She said she has other classmates that are going with others than fathers. She was worried about asking me."

"But she trusted you enough to ask. That is such a huge leap forward for her. She's trusting you now. I'm so excited."

"I hope you will let her tell you about it in her own time. She needs to do that." he told her.

"I'll let her, but I just hope I don't bust in the mean time. Congratulations, my love. You've accomplished a minor miracle."

"It was BB. She did the asking." Don said.

"It's more than that. She has a huge distrust of men, yet she came to you to help her solve a problem and will trust you to be her "date" Don, that's huge. I'm so thrilled. She trusts someone of the male gender. It's beyond terrific. And I'm so proud of you that you made that bridge with her."

"I told you she made the connection."

"She may have taken the last step, but she chose you to do it with. You have a way with the ladies, Don Cragen."

"I only want to have my way with one lady." he growled playfully.

"That was not what I said." Karen told him. "And you said you were still sleepy."

"Hmm. Sleep or making love with a gorgeous woman. Tough choice. I'd have to choose..."

"Sleep, because this woman has to go to make breakfast." Karen laughed and patted his arm.

Don grabbed her and rolled her over on the bed, covers and all. "Can't breakfast wait?" he asked playfully. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it, nibbling on the sensitive part under her ear.

Karen laughed and wriggled in his arms. "Don, you're terrible." she said.

"That isn't what you said before." he nibbled on her shoulder.

"And you're going to make me explain this to the kids." she said.

"Explain what?" he lifted his head to look at her.

"Why my nipples are hard as a rock and why I want to come back in here so I'll probably burn breakfast. You explain that to them."

Don sighed and dropped his head to her chest. "Okay, but we'll finish this later." he said with a kiss to one of those hard nipples and let her get up.

"Go back to sleep if you can. I'll get them off to school."

He groaned and burrowed back under the covers when she left the room. It was warm and dark and he slipped back to sleep. The smell of coffee woke him up in a little while. He poked his head out to look around. Karen was grinning at him. She had a huge cup of coffee and a plate with waffles on it. She was waving a plate behind them to waft the aroma to him. "Morning, sleepy head." she teased.

"You are obscenely energetic in the morning." he informed her gruffly.

Karen laughed. "And you are a grouchy puss until you have your coffee." she replied. "You know, I could eat these waffles if you don't want them."

"Go ahead, just give me the coffee." He said sitting up in the bed.

She handed him the cup and the plate. He saw a second plate behind her. It too had waffles on it. "I brought mine too. You can eat up." she said smugly.

He sipped the coffee with pleasure. "You make a mean cup of coffee, lady."

"Good. She mentioned it to me."

"She did? What did she say?"

Karen smiled. "She said she hoped I wouldn't be upset, but that she'd asked you to take her to the dance and that you agreed to go. She was worried that I would be mad. I told her I thought it was a good idea, then she wanted to know how she could earn enough money so a dress for it wouldn't have a negative effect on the household economy. I was so proud of her I wanted to bust. She was so grown up about the way she said it. I would've given her the entire budget for a year right then for asking like that."

"What did you say?"

"I told her we'd get a dress for her and she'd be one of the prettiest girls there. What else could I tell her?"

"She's growing up." he said.

"Yes, she is, into quite a lady too. I'll make time to take her dress shopping. Maybe Charlene can stay here so I don't have to take Katie too. This should be a just BB trip."

"I want you to take my credit card and buy BB the nicest dress you can get her. I want this to be special for her."

"I can't take your card, Don. I'd never pass for you. And if they say anything I'm liable to get hauled in for fraud."

"You won't. If it bothers you, then buy her the dress she wants and I'll give you the money back."

"You don't have to…." Karen began.

"Yes, I do. I want to do this for her. Please?"

"Okay. I'll do that for you. Do you have a particular price in mind?"

"No. I'll leave that up to you, just remember I'm only a police captain not the Police Commissioner."

"So no pillow cases, but not gold gowns either?"

"Pretty much. And let me know what color it is so I can get her a wrist corsage to match it."

"I do like your style. You need to get moving, there capitan, if you want to get to work on time."

"I guess so. Call me today with the color, will you?"

"White, looks good with everything."

Don got dressed and headed for his office. Even the Chief of D's phone call first thing in the morning didn't dampen his mood too much. He had a comstat meeting mid morning, but the usual reaming of a senior officer went pretty much to other precincts. It was a good day altogether. Karen called at 3:30.

"Hi. Am I catching you busy?" she said.

"No, I can talk. What's up?"

"We have a pale blue dress with matching shoes. She looks beautiful in it. It was a bit more than I'd planned on, but she'll knock 'em dead in it. White would look nice, but so would a light blue. You asked me to tell you."

"That's fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Your voice. Tell me?"

"It's nothing. We'll talk about it later. It's not life or death. How is your day going?"

"Good. And yours?"

"Going well. I miss you."

"Same here. I have to go, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Bye."

Don hung up feeling a bit uneasy by the conversation. Karen was keeping something from him and it made him nervous. He trusted her, she wasn't comfortable keeping secrets. The idea nagged at him the rest of the afternoon. He almost forgot to call the florist. On inspiration, he had a bouquet made for her as well. When he got home he slipped into their quarters and put the bouquet on the nightstand and went back around to the front of the house.

Charlene was at the sink. She gave him a huge grin. He grinned back. She'd've been able to see what he did from that window. "They're getting BB ready." She said.

"Is she nervous?"

"You are joking, right?"

"I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

"Take your time. BB's so nervous she's more hindrance than help."

"Weren't you on your first date?" Don asked with a smile.

"More than a bit. I need to ask you a question. Would-would it cause a lot of trouble if I was dating someone in your squad room?"

"Elliotts wife might have something to say about that."

"It's not…oh, yes I guess she would." Charlene nodded coloring.

"Other than that my detectives are free to see who they chose. Does that solve your dilemma?" he asked without letting on what he knew she meant.

"It does. Thank you."

"Good. Call me if they get ready early."

Charlene nodded. The sparkle in her eyes was evident. Don contemplated the lack of men in this household as he took a quick shower and changed. Someone had missed the boat on a whole bunch of first class women, but he wasn't about to enlighten them. He was happy the way things were.

He went back out to the outer part of the house to meet his "date."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Keeping Katie Ch 14**

Karen, Charlene and BB were waiting in the kitchen when he stepped back out. BB was dressed in a pale blue dress with a scoop neck, and taffeta skirt. She had her hair up in a semi sophisticated style, with long curls dangling down. Her necklace and earrings matched her dress and she wore low heels that made her seem taller and older than she was. She had just a touch of makeup on and you could see she would be a real knockout very soon. She was smiling nervously and wouldn't meet Dons eyes at first.

"You look lovely, BB." he said. "What exactly does BB stand for? I never heard that."

"Beth Bedelia. My mother liked Louisa May Alcotts book Little Women book and those books about the maid who was slightly ditzy called Bedelia and something that rhymes with it. So she named me that."

"I think for tonight I'll call you Beth. Is that okay?"

"Yes." she said shyly.

"Here, Beth, I have something for you." Don said when Charlene slipped the box with the corsage into his hand.

Her eyes flew to his and saw his kind intent. He gave her the box with the flowers in it. Her eyes went wide and she took it from him. "They're beautiful." she said.

"Open them up." Karen urged.

Beths fingers were clumsy and she finally got them open. Karen helped her put them on her wrist. "You two need to get going so you're not late." she said. She turned to Don. "Take care of her tonight. The other dads will be jealous of you."

"Always. Are you ready, Beth?"

"Y-Yes."

Don turned to Karen. "We'll be back in a while. I love you." he kissed her.

"Just remember who your date is tonight." she said. "I'll be waiting for you."

He offered his arm to Beth and they left the house. She was shy to the point of barely vocal. He handed her into the car, she was awkward, "Relax. We're just going to have a good time and then come home."

"I'm sorry." BB said.

"It's okay. We're a father and daughter going to a dance, that's all. Nothing is going to happen and we'll be fine. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You and Karen, you're trying to adopt Katie?"

"We're going to try as hard as we can."

"Could you...I mean, would it be possible...I know I'm older but..."

"What are you asking, Beth?"

"As long as you are adopting Katie, we're like sisters and..."

"You want us to adopt you, too?"

"You're already doing one kid, it should be easier just to do two, right? I mean you'd have all the background checks and things like that already done, wouldn't you? You could just add me to the list."

Don was floored. It was an out of the blue comment. "It isn't that easy." he said.

"It was just a thought." Beth shrugged and looked out the window.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Have you mentioned this to Karen?"

"No."

"Then you need to let us talk about it. You can't throw an idea like that out and expect an immediate answer. That's a big decision for all of us. I would be proud to have you as a daughter. There's no question of that, but it's a legal process and those can't be hurried. Why don't we agree to talk about it with Karen after this weekend? Would you like me to bring it up to her or do you want to do it?"

"D-Do you think she'd want to... well, I sometimes give her a hard time..."

"You've known her longer than I have. Do you think she'd turn you out? Would someone who didn't like you go to all the trouble to buy you that beautiful dress or any of the other things she does for you?"

"She's getting paid by the state."

"Not that much she isn't. She loves you, Beth, she loves all of you. Don't doubt that."

"What about you? Do you want older kids?"

"Where is this coming from? You do realize that if you're adopted, your biological parents won't have any ties to you anymore."

"It's okay. I don't matter to them anyway."

Don reached over and squeezed her hand. "You matter to us. And if you don't matter to them, it's their loss. You are a wonderful girl or we wouldn't be going tonight. Now brighten up or you'll ruin your makeup. You look very pretty and we don't want you to have red eyes at this dance, do we?"

"No, sir."

Don pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car. "Are you ready to go in or do you need a minute?" he asked the girl.

"I'm ready." she said.

"Sit right there and I'll get your door." he said. He walked around the car, nodding to several other fathers who were escorting their daughters into the school. Beth was fidgeting when he opened the door. "You look beautiful. Don't worry." he said firmly.

Beth was nervous when she saw all the others inside, but she wasn't the only one. Everyone was nervous, kids and parents alike. It was rather crowded. Don steered Beth away from most of the crowd. "Hi, BB." one of the other girls said.

"Hi, Lorraine. This is my foster dad, Don Cragen." Beth said. "Don, this is Lorraine Batel and her father, Mr. Batel."

"Clark Batel." the other man said shaking Don's hand.

"Don Cragen. This is pretty well attended."

"We all had to be here or have a really good excuse." BB said.

"I like your dress." Lorraine said told her.

"You look pretty too." BB said.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please. I see most of you here so we'll start the dance now. I'm Mrs. Muldoon and I need to speak to all of you before you leave. There will need to be at least one dance for everyone tonight and I'm keeping track. Fathers, and significant others, you look as nervous as your daughters. Who wants to be the brave couple to start the dance?"

"How about us?" Don asked Beth. "Let's show everyone how beautiful you look tonight?"

"M-Me?"

"Why not? You came to be seen, didn't you? Come on, I want to show you off."

"Okay."

The music began and Don led her out to the dance floor. It was a slow waltz and Don was careful where he put his hands. BB was nervous, but he was a strong dancer and moved her around so she was paying attention to him and soon she wasn't as nervous. He saw several others doing the same thing including Lorraine and her father. In fact most of the fathers and daughters were now on the dance floor. "See, we started something. It's nice to be the leader, isn't it?"

"I guess."

He smiled at her reluctant response. "Somebody has to start. It might as well be you. You don't have to start everything, but you might as well begin the fun things first."

"Is that what being a captain is? Starting things first?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I just sit back and watch and others I just direct my officers. It depends on what the situation calls for. Have you given any thought as to what you want to do with your life? After you get out of high school?"

"No. Karen asks everyone, but I just don't know. I don't really have an aptitude for anything special."

"Have you looked into anything?"

"Not really. Some of the kids are talking aobut what they want to do, but nothing sounds good to me. Maybe I'm not good at anything."

"Maybe you're so good at so many things that nothing stands out."

"You don't have to be nice to me because of Karen."

"I'd never do that. Let me tell you a story."

"Here? Now?"

"It seems appropriate. I know a woman who had a really tough home life when she was a child but she went on to become a first rate officer. She didn't think she had much of a future herself, but she does have a very bright one. She could even be police commissioner one day if she wanted to. She has a way of connecting with a victim and getting a suspect to talk that's outstanding. And that's because she has an aptitude for people and she's used that to her advantage. Now, I'm not saying that you should be a police officer, but what about working with . kids or adults like Karen, you could be a teacher. You have a knack with Katie. Maybe you could be a therapist of some kind. Using your natural talents for whatever is a good start careerwise."

"Who is this woman you talked about? The cop? Is it Olivia?"

"No, I suppose that describes her too, but I was speaking of another woman. Her name is Anita Van Buren. She runs another precinct and she's one tough woman. I could introduce you to her if you want to. Maybe she could have someone give you a tour of her precinct."

"How about yours?" she asked, cocking her head like Karen.

"I could, but sometimes the things we deal with are not a pretty sight. I don't invite too many people to tour my house."

"Is that what you call it? Your house?"

Don grinned. "That's a police term. I tend to slip when I talk about my work. Good catch." BB smiled and they realized the music was ending. They clapped cleared the dance floor. Several of the parents made a beeline for Mrs. Muldoon. "I guess now is not the time to go see her." Don said. "How about something to drink?"

"That sounds good."

Lorraine and Clark Batel were the second ones to the punch bowl, followed by several other pairs of dancers. "So what do you do, Don?"

Clark asked.

"I'm in law enforcement." Don said simply. "How about you?"

"I'm the one who people call after they call you. I'm an insurance adjuster." he said with a laugh.

"Auto insurance then?"

"Yes. My business is crashing down around my ears."

Don smiled politely. "Lorraine, Beth was just telling me that she doesn't know what she wants to be when she grows up, how about you? Any plans?"

"Beth? Is that your real name? I think it's pretty. No, sir, I don't. I was thinking of several things, but there are so many it's hard to decide."

"I want her to follow me into the family business. I have a desk just waiting for her when she's ready." Clark said cheerfully.

"Dad! Insurance is so..."

"Boring." BB chimed in with her classmate and both girls giggled.

"I guess it seems like that to you now, but..."

"Please Dad,not tonight."

"Okay, but you know how I feel about it."

"I know." Lorraine said resignedly.

"Are you going to follow your father into the law enforcement business?" Clark Batel asked BB.

"I haven't decided." BB said.

"What ever she does, she'll be great at it." Don said firmly. "Look, Mrs. Muldoon is not busy, let's go see what it is that she wants to speak to you about. Will you excuse us?"

Mrs. Muldoon looked like a true traditionalist. She wore a dress and white gloves. She held a clipboard and a pen and seemed to be taking inventory. She smiled at BB as they approached. "BB, it's good you could make it tonight. You look lovely. And this is your father?"

"Don Cragen." Don said quickly.

"Cragen, uh..." Mrs. Muldoon was flustered.

"I'm her foster father, Mrs. Muldoon. Beth did me the honor of asking me to escort her tonight and how could I say no?"

Mrs. Muldoon smiled broadly at Dons gallantry. "You are so lucky to have a man like him in your life dear."

"What did you need, Mrs. Muldoon?" BB asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that I spoke to all the students and their fathers here tonight. I see some of the students have left already, but I think dancing is such a disappearing art that it's something that we need to continue. Don't you agree, Mr. Cragen?"

"I do, ma'am." Don agreed.

The music started up again. Don turned to BB. "Want to dance again?" the beat was faster on this song.

"Not really." she said eyeing the dancers on the floor.

"Mrs. Muldoon, would you care to take a turn around the floor?" he asked the older woman.

"Well, I must say it sounds like fun, but BB is..."

"Go ahead." she said hastily with wide eyes.

"Well, then I'd love to. Would you hold this please, dear?" Mrs. Muldoon handed BB the clipboard and moved onto the dance floor with Don. She watched in amazement while her foster father and her teacher danced this dance and one more faster one. By this time most of the couples had done their obligatory dance and had left. Not to be outdone, Clark Batel took the teacher around the dance floor a couple of times as well and Don moved back to BB. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. What'll I do with this?"

"Let's give it to Lorraine."

It wasn't late clock wise but Don was tired. BB was all wound up so he suggested they stop and get something to eat. BB had pie and a glass of milk, he had pie and coffee. She started to wind down while they were there and was nearly asleep when he finally opened the house door for her to go in first. Charlene was in the living room when they came in. She got up and came out to the kitchen, Karen came out a minute later. "Did you have a good time?" Charlene asked.

"It was fun." BB said tiredly.

"We did. Beth was the most beautiful girl there, just like I thought she'd be." Don said gallantly.

"Go get your dress off, hang it up and head for bed." Karen told the sleepy girl.

"I'll help her, you guys can call it a night, if you want. Don, you look dead on your feet." Charlene said.

"That's a good idea." Karen said.

"You sure you can handle it?" Don asked Charlene.

"I'm sure." the younger woman smiled at them. "You'll need your energy for tomorrow. Good night."

"You heard the boss." Karen said to him. "Good night, Charlene. See you in the morning."

Don followed Karen back into their quarters and gratefully sat down on the sofa. "I'm getting old. I'm exhausted."

"Nah, we just aren't used to dancing with the kids til midnight." Karen assured him. "So what happened tonight?"

Don filled her in on the nights events. "I'm glad there isn't one every week. What went on here?"

"Charlene had a visitor and most of the things are done for tomorrow."

"Who was her visitor?"

"John."

"John? John Munch? Well, well, well. I'm glad for them. She asked me earlier tonight if I'd have a problem with her dating someone from my squad and I told her no."

"She seems happy with him, but I worry that it's too soon for her to be serious with someone after Chuck. I don't want any of them get hurt."

"I think they know exactly who they're seeing. I'm hoping they're anywhere near as happy as we are. I'm really sorry, but I'm tired. Would you mind if we go bed?"

"Not in the least. Thank you for being so wonderful to her tonight."

"It was my pleasure. She's a good girl. I saw too many of the fathers tonight who were just there because they had to be. I was tired, but I'm glad I went. Next time, you and I are going out dancing."

"Promise?"

"You have my word on it." he said tiredly.

"Come to bed, love. Thank you for the gorgeous flowers."

He followed her into their bedroom. She went into the bathroom while he undressed. He saw papers all over the bed, they weren't legal papers, and magazines. Karen came back out. "What's all this?" he asked gesturing to the papers.

"I, uh, was missing you so I was looking at bride magazines. Charlene got them for me."

"Did you find one you liked?"

"No. These are all geared for young, barbie doll types. I'm neither so I was playing with a design for my own."

"Can I see?"

"It's not very good. I'm not much of an artist. And you're tired."

"I'd still like to see." he said, gently.

"Okay. If you want to."

She crawled under the covers and he joined her. He was tired, that was true, but he craved feeling close to her. He curled close to her and she picked up the tablet to show him. Her drawing was crude and probably would never be used for a dress design, but she was meticulous in her sketching. She actually drew it three times. Each time with a different neckline. She showed him the one she liked best and he agreed. She showed him, at his request, the dresses she liked in the bride magazines. He sleepily made a mental note of the magazine and her preferences.

She continued to talk to him just a few minutes more then glanced over at him. He'd fallen asleep.

She smiled at the man who was trying so hard to be a good dad and a new dad at the same time. She put the papers away and turned the lights out, snuggling down next to him to go to sleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Keeping Katie Ch 15**

The following morning the fun began. Don got roused from a sound sleep by the loud sounds of arguing from the kids and Charlene trying to quiet them down. Karen was rustling around next to him and he wanted to get up so he could help. She'd taken far too much on her shoulders and he was determined that she enjoy this day as well as everyone else. He wasn't successful. Karen popped up in the bed and looked around. "They're up. I need to be up." she said.

"I think Charlene has it under control." Don said.

"I know but they're going to be rowdy for a while this morning and she won't ask for help."

"I can't imagine who she learned that from." Don teased.

Karen lifted up just a bit to look at him then pretended to attack him, growling into his neck and nipping at him with her lips. She tickled his neck and he grabbed her, rolling her over on the bed and attacking her in return. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Their lips met and there was alot of kissing going on when there was a loud thump out in the kitchen. Katie made a frustrated sound and the moment was broken. Don let her up, reluctantly.

The two adults went out to join the group, Charlene had coffee made for Don and her and tea water hot for Karen and she was busy getting the kids breakfast. "Sorry, I wanted to let you two sleep in this morning." she said contritely, glaring at the children.

"That's fine. Thank you for getting up with them." Don said.

"Yeah, somebody needs to learn the value of sleeping in." Karen seconded scolding the kids. "But we had to be up soon anyway. Any idea what time everyone is coming?" she asked Don.

"I didn't give them a time except when the meal would be ready so it could be any time. They'll probably show up early to help set up."

"They'll be welcome no matter when they show up. Guys, listen to me. Remember your manners. You're hosts today too, so no picking fights with the guests and NO hogging the fun parts. Stay in groups and do not, under any circumstances, go out of the yard. We have plenty to do without you wandering off by yourselves. Best behavior today."

"I hope the others are getting this lecture too." Laslo grumbled.

"The Stabler kids have their own parents. You are ours and I expect you to remember that." Don said sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"Are they nice?" BB wanted to know.

"They are normal kids, just like you. Sometimes they're good, sometimes they aren't so nice. You know how that goes. But I expect better from you. Now, did you save us some sweet rolls? They smell good." Karen said.

"There is a whole pan for you." Charlene assured them and pulled a pan of the warm rolls out of the oven. She set it on the stove and slathered icing on them.

"Let me help with that." Karen said.

"Sit, you'll be going all day. I'm up and I've had my breakfast. Don, do you want some fresh coffee?"

"I'll get it. You don't have to wait on me." Don said.

"Sit. You'll be in the way if you try to get it yourself." she scolded and then colored.

Don just grinned at her. "I know how to take orders, too."

The sound of a car in the yard made Laslo go look to see who it was. "It's a big maroon car. It's Detective Stabler and he has a whole bunch of kids with him."

"Go invite them in." Karen urged him.

Laslo suddenly went shy. "I don't know them."

"I'll go." Don said.

Elliott had brought all four of his kids. "I hope we're not too early." he said.

"Not at all. Welcome. We have some delicious sweet rolls in the house if anyone is hungry. Come on in."

Elliott led the way and they filed into the kitchen. Elizabeth said "Hi, BB. I didn't know you lived here."

"Hi, Elizabeth."

"You two know each other?" Karen asked.

"We are in the same grade at school." Elizabeth said.

"Good. At least you aren't total strangers."

"Dickie, aren't you in the same grade as Laslo, then?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Dickie said reluctantly.

"We don't hang out together, though." Laslo added.

"There's plenty to do here and you don't have to now either. Everybody, this is Katie. She's the little sister and that's Joseph, he's the big brother. And if you have any questions, you can ask Don, me or Charlene here too. Would you like some sweet rolls? There's plenty." Karen said.

The Stablers had good manners, they never said a word about the odd assortment of people here. "They smell good." Elliott said.

"They're Charlene's special recipe. She won't even share it with me." Karen said.

Elliott sat down and Charlene gave him a cup of coffee and a huge sweet roll. His kids clustered around him.

"I need to go feed the dogs." Laslo said.

Dickies head perked up at the mention of dogs. "Mind if I tag along? Dad, is it okay?"

"Ask Karen."

"Go ahead, but listen to Laslo. These are guard dogs as well as family pets. Some of them you can pet, some you can't. BB, can you take care of the horses this morning?"

"Sure. And the pigs. That way we won't have to go out later."

"Good idea. Katie, go feed the chickens and get the eggs, will you? Make sure you close the feed door before you come in. Go ahead, guys. We have alot to do yet. Elizabeth, do you want to go with BB to feed the horses?"

"Yes, please."

"Maureen, would you go help Katie with the gate to the chicken fence? It's a little heavy for her." Don asked.

"Sure." Maureen said.

After the kids left, Elliott took a bite of his roll. "I mentioned Katies unique situation to the kids. They don't know why she can't talk only that she can't."

"That's fine. I warned my kids to be on their best behavior." Karen said.

"Charlene, these were delicious. Where's Joseph this morning?" Don asked.

"He didn't want to wake up. I'll go in after awhile and wake him up." Charlene said. "I think he's feeling out of place."

"We'll have to watch him today." Don said. "I told you about him." he said to Elliott.

"And I warned my kids. So, Karen, you mentioned that there was alot to do. What needs to be done?"

"Don's in charge of outside. Ask him. I'm Charlenes assistant today."

"That'll be the day." Charlene scoffed with a grin.

"We have a ton of lawn chairs to move." Don sighed.

"Then let's get to it." Elliott said.

"Have fun, guys." Karen kissed Don and turned to Charlene. "So, boss, what do we need to do?"

Don and Elliott went outside. The kids were feeding animals and Elliott groaned when he saw the small mountain of chairs that had to be moved. "Doesn't she do things by halves?" he asked.

Don laughed and grabbed some chairs. John pulled up next. He didn't ask what needed to be done. He just greeted them and started helping to carry out lawn chairs.

They had the chairs scattered out on the lawn, and Karen came out. "Morning, John. We need to put the canopies up over here. The trees will give us morning shade, but the afternoon sun will be a killer if we don't. Guys, go out to the barn and get those games out. Let them air out and use the on them if you need to. Only on the stuff, not each other. Laslo, Dick, you carry that heavy chest up and put it by the garden. Open the lid. BB, you can take Elizabeth and Katie around and show them the puppies if you want, make sure they have food and water before you come back inside. Maureen, could you go over to the flower garden and pick some flowers for the vases? Whatever looks best to you?"

"And I thought you were a tough boss." Elliott joked to Cragen.

"Apparently I'm an amatuer." Don said back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Karen said contrite.

"Don't worry about it. We were just teasing." Don told her. "Where are the canopies?"

"The metal shed behind the barn. John, can you help with the watermelon? I want to get them on ice so they'll be cold for later, but there's more than I can carry myself."

"I'll get them after we get the canopies up. Don't worry." Don told her. "Make a list of anything you need and I'll get when we're done here."

"Yes, sir." Karen grinned at him and winked.

"Karen, the timer is about to go off." Charlene called through the open doorway.

"Coming." Karen sprinted back inside.

"Wow, what an organizer. She has everyone running around doing things."

"She has told me since I first came out here that if you don't help you don't eat." Don said. "She's serious about it. So Kathy couldn't make it?"

"She's not feeling too good. She's far enough along that she wants to stay close to home. I told her it was okay if she wanted to come just for awhile, but she's mad at me now anyway. It's probably best for today that she stay home." Elliott said to his captain.

Don nodded. He was aware that things had not been going well between Elliott and Kathy lately anyway. It was nothing obvious, but the subtle signs were there. "Let me know if there's anything we can do to help."

"Thank you. So things are good between you and Karen?"

"Things are good. She's an amazing woman. I'm a lucky man."

"I'm happy for you, captain."

"Today it's Don. We need to watch what goes on today. Katies grandparents might come out. Karen had to invite them. I think the grandmother is okay, but I don't trust the grandfather. I wouldn't put it past him to do something sneaky."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. He seems a bit of a bully to me. I just wanted you to be aware. I'm going to tell John, Fin and Olivia too. I want to keep it from Karen and Charlene though. They might overreact."

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

"No, at least not yet. He's still checking out the lay of the land, I don't think he's ready to do anything physical yet, but I certainly want to keep an eye on him."

"I'll be on guard. Does Karen know he might be dangerous?"

"I'm not sure. She doesn't miss much, but we haven't talked about it. I'm hoping it won't come to that."

"We'll do everything we can to keep Katie safe. You know that." Elliott said.

"I know. There's Olivia. Will you tell her about him?"

"Right away. Try not to worry. We'll keep both of them safe whether they want us to or not."

"And we know how that ended." Don said with a grin.

"Strong women are our joy and our bain." Elliott returned the grin and went to greet his partner.

Charlene and John came out of the house headed for her car. Don saw from the attentive way they moved that there was something special there. When had he started noticing things like that? He also saw the body language that Elliott and Olivia exhibited. Okay, it must be him seeing what he wanted to see. He was in love and he wanted everyone to be happy too. He was sure George Huang would have a term for that. Well, he had some canopies to put up.

Olivia was the one who ended up helping Elliott put up the canopies. Joseph went into orbit over there being so many people here he didn't know. "Don, I need you in here. It's Joseph." Karen called him urgently.

"Go." Elliott said. "We got it."

Don hurried into the house. The kitchen was a flurry of activity, totally unlike anything he'd seen before and it seemed to have been what set Joseph off. "What's wrong?" he asked Karen.

"He saw all this and ran into the bedroom and locked the door. I can't get him to talk to me and when he does he doesn't make sense. Can you see what you can do with him? I think it's triggered some kind of memory in him. I don't know what's the matter with him." Karen said.

"I'll take care of it. Sweetheart, relax, he's probably stressed out because you are. You know he feeds off of your anxiety." Don said.

"I know, I just have so much to do still and I don't need this."

"Everything is under control. Relax. This is just a big family. Trust me. I know my people and everything will be fine."

"You're right. I'm just nervous. I want everything to be nice today."

"It will be and it is. Let me talk to Joseph and we'll get it back on track. Take a deep breath. I love you, everything will be good today."

"I love you, too. I'm so glad I have you in my life."

"I hope you always feel that way."

"I will. Damn, my macaroni is burning."

Don sighed and went over to the guys bedroom door. He knocked gently. "Joseph? It's Don. Open the door."

"No, I'm not going. I'm not going anywhere." Joseph called back. His voice was filled with fear and anger, but more fear than anything.

"Joseph, you don't have to go anywhere. Open the door and let me talk to you. Joseph, please, open the door. I'll get a key if I have to, but I don't want to have to. Open the door now."

Don heard the door knob turn and the door slowly opened. Joseph peered out at him. "I don't have to go?" he asked timidly.

Don pushed the door open gently. Joseph gave way with reluctance. Don stepped inside the room and closed the door. He was amazed to see a 31 year old man with tears running down his face like an 8 year old. He was clearly terrified. He'd worked himself into quite a state of panic. "No you don't have to go anywhere. Where did you think we were going to make you go?" he asked the man/child.

"To work. Sometimes, Mama would invite people over for a meal and then I had to go with them and work for them. Sometimes they weren't very nice. They had girls there, that was nice, but they didn't talk to me too much. I don't have to go with them? You aren't going to send me away?"

"Sit down here, Joseph. It's okay. Here, blow your nose. Listen to me. The people who are out there? They work with me and they don't want you to come work for them. They came over just to have a good day. No one wants you to work for them and no one wants you to play with their girls. Do you understand?"

"I'm not going to get to play with them?" he asked looking distressed.

"You can play with them, but..." how did he explain this to Joseph? A child in a mans body. "If you have any questions, you can come to me, or Karen or Charlene and ask, okay? If you don't know, ask first. You are going to have a good day today and so is everyone else. Just be careful, you're strong and you might hurt someone, but that's all."

"So I don't have to leave?" Joseph asked.

"No. No one is going to make you go somewhere you don't want to go today. Okay?"

Joseph threw his arms around Don and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you." he said.

Don was taken aback. He wasn't used to being hugged by another grown man. What he had to remember was that physically Joseph was grown, but he had a childs mentality. Don hugged him back. "You're welcome. Now why don't you go put some cold water on your face and straighten your shirt. Come outside and let's help Karen get everything ready, okay?"

"Is she going to be mad at me?" he asked anxiously.

"No, she isn't. I promise. Come on."

Joseph did as Don suggested and then followed him into the kitchen. Karen smiled at the man, standing so tentatively behind Don. "Feeling better?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry." Joseph said.

"It's okay, Joseph. You're right, there's alot going on here. It scares me some too, but Don is here so everything is fine. We can trust him, can't we?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need your help. Can you do something for me?"

"S-Sure." Joseph was apprehensive.

"Take that pile of tablecloths over there and take them outside. We need to put them on the tables outside. Can you do that for me?"

"There aren't any tables outside." Joseph said with a small smile at her.

"There are now. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure." Joseph said with the air of someone humoring a strange person. He picked up the pile of cloth and headed outside.

Voices were coming from outside and Don went over to see what was going on. The entire yard was a beehive of activity. He recognized Huang, Novak, Fin and Warner. The rest of the guests had arrived. Now the party could begin.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Keeping Katie Ch 16**

He went out to greet everyone. "Welcome everyone. George, Melinda, Fin, I'm glad you could come today."

"Hey, Captain." Fin said.

"It's Don today. Just so you all know, Katies grandparents are supposed to be here later, but it won't make any difference. It's just something that we had to do."

"Do we need to be on our best behavior?" Fin teased.

"No. You're normal behavior is ...well, maybe you should, Fin." Don teased back.

"Oh, nice."

The rest of the group laughed. They made their way toward the assembled picnic area. George dropped back and walked with Don. "Do you want my opinion on the Jones when they get here?" he asked.

"No, George, but thanks. Everything is fine. I appreciate you asking."

He was in the middle of the group and Karen came out to join them. She walked right up to stand next to him, smiling at him. This was where she wanted to be and he liked her there. John and Charlene were talking off to the side and the kids came swarming toward the assembled group. "Let's get the games started." Karen said.

He nodded. He could see there was a budding riot here if the energy wasn't redirected. Never mind that most of the kids were teenagers or older, they were still kids. First up was the three legged race. Fin refused to join John in the race.

The noise from the assembled group was getting loud. The kids were arguing. "Okay, lets get the games started. Where's Elliott and John?" Don called loudly.

"That's our cue." Elliott said.

The two men rejoined the group. "We're having races. Who wants to judge the three legged race?" Karen asked.

"I will." Olivia said.

"Okay. Contestants line up. Don and BB are one. Elliott, do you and Elizabeth want to be a team?"

"I'm game." Elliott said.

"Okay." Elizabeth said.

"Laslo, how about you and Katie?"

"Aw, Karen."

"Can I do it?" Joseph asked unexpectedly.

"Sure. Do you want to team up with Katie?"

"Okay."

"Come on, George. How about you and I have a go?" Casey said.

"Okay."

"I'll help tie the legs." Fin volunteered before anyone could ask him again to race.

The contestants lined up at the edge of the garden and Olivia raised the towel for the starting flag. She dropped it and it was off to a good start. It was a hilarious race, though not particularly fast as no one had had a chance to practice. Don and BB were ahead coming around the far turn, but Elliott and Elizabeth were gaining fast. Elizabeth tripped and brought them both down. George and Casey were coming up next, but one of Elizabeths trailing legs tripped George and they both went down. Joseph and Katie got off to a rough start, but they were going strong. Partly because Joseph was half carrying Katie. There was a great deal of laughing going on. Don and BB won the race, with Katie and Joseph second, Elliott and Elizabeth next and George and Casey last.

Charlene kept track of the winners and contestants. Next they had an egg and spoon race, then they had a dizzy stick race. Most of these Katie lost because she was so small, but Karen kept her in there trying. Then they had an elbow race. That was hilarious because the contestants had to crawl on the ground on their elbows and knees. The last race of the group was a toe race.

"A toe race?" Dickie asked with a horrified look on his face.. "Racing around on your toes?"

"Nope. In order to do this, you have to take off your shoes and socks." Karen grinned at him.

The contestants were Katie, Elizabeth, Olivia and Casey. They lined up four chairs and put a cloth down in front of the chairs. "Each contestant must keep their hands on the seat of their chair at all times. Elliott, you want to judge this?"

"Sure."

A bucket was brought and put in front of each contestant. Katie was allowed to sit on the front of her chair. A lunch bag full of items was dumped on the cloth in front of each chair. There were nuts and bolts, washers, beans, buttons, a stuffed toy, a piece of rope, a coin, a feather, a pebble, piece of gum and a piece of yarn

"The object is to get as many of these objects into your bucket as you can in five minutes. Use only your feet or toes. Are you ready?" The women nodded.

"Go." Elliott said pushing the button on the stop watch. It was funny to watch the concentration on the womens faces. Katies face was particularly funny as she strained to get the stuff in her bucket. Her stuffed animal rolled out of her reach. Olivia, sitting next to her, rolled it back to her.

At the end of the five minutes, Elizabeth and Katie tied for the most agile toes trophy, but there was cheering for everyone in the group. "I think that's enough for this morning." Don said.

"I think we're ready for a snack. You guys can bob for your snack." Karen said.

John and George brought out a tub with apples bobbing in the cold water. The kids were allowed to bob for whatever apple they wanted, though the adults were allowed to pick one up with their fingers if they chose. The kids protested but Don overruled them by virtue of being the host. They sat down and ate the fruit while they talked. After the snack, the kids chose to play with the basketball. Katie was tired and came to sit down between Don and Karen. Don smiled down at the girl. She leaned against him and he gave her his lemonade.

"So how is your case going?" Casey asked.

"Not so hot. We aren't happy with the attorney we have. We're going to look for another one. We met the Jones lawyer and he's a real go getter, even slightly shady." Don said, touching Katies hair lightly. She was dozing against him and he smiled at that.

"She's happy here." George said watching her.

"She's been here since she was a year old." Karen said.

"Who's that just arriving?" Fin asked at the older car that pulled into the driveway.

"Katies Grandparents. The Jones." Karen said.

In spite of her assertions that she was okay with them coming today George was aware that she had tensed up. It transmitted itself all over the table when Don did too. This was a group that was used to working together whether they were aware of them or not. He made a mental note of their reactions.

"Let's go greet them." Don told Karen. 

"Okay." she nodded and got up to move away with him.

The Jones had arrived.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Keeping Katie Ch 17**

Katie moved over to sit between Elliott and Olivia. Elliott glanced down at the girl and smiled at her. She gave him a small smile and looked at Don and Karen approaching the older couple with worried eyes.

Olivia gave Katie a smile as well. "You did well in those races. I almost had you in the toe race, but you're too quick for me." she told the girl.

Katie smiled at her. Elliott gave her a pen and paper. "Can you draw me a picture of a dog, Katie?"

Katie took the pen and drew a few desultory lines but she was watching the adults in her life talking. BB and Laslo came over to stand near Katie, Elliott and Olivia. Elliotts kids came to stand near their dad. It looked like a show of force.

Don turned and saw this and him mind kicked into damage control. He glanced over at Karen and caught her eye. "Everyone is here to meet you. Let me introduce you. This is Casey Novak, Fin Tutuola, George Huang, Elliott Stabler and his kids Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth and his son Dickie, Olivia Benson, and of course Katie. Everyone this is Mr. and Mrs. Jones. They're here for the picnic today. Would you like something to drink? We're about to eat." Don said.

John came out of the house carrying a large bowl of food. "That's my cue to start the grill. Elliott, do you want to be my assistant chef."

"Right with you." Elliott said.

"Please have a seat." Karen suggested to the Jones. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us. So do you all work together?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"We work with Don." Casey said.

"You're cops?" Mr. Jones demanded looking nervous.

"Not all of us. I'm with the DA's office and George is with the FBI." Casey said casually.

"This is John Munch and you know Charlene." Karen put in.

Mr. Jones eyes got big and he paled just a bit. "Do we need our own lawyer?" he tried a joke that failed miserably.

"Are you planning on confessing something?" John asked with his ususal sarcasm.

Mr. Jones flushed with annoyance. "Mr. Jones, we are all here to have a good day, play some games and enjoy the weather. No one is here for professional purposes. You can relax." Karen hastily assured the man throwing John a stern look.

"I brought a dish, if you think it would be alright." Mrs. Jones said tentatively.

"You didn't have to, but that was thoughtful of you." Karen told her with a smile.

"I'll get it." Mr. Jones said. He was up and headed for their car in an instant.

Don and Elliott were over by the grill laughing together about something. "Hey, who wants what? We have hamburgers, hot dogs, bratwurst and chicken." Elliott called.

"Yes." Karen laughed. "Cook it all. What we don't eat we can use as leftovers."

"Just what I wanted, to work at the grill all day." Don pretended to groan.

"That's why you have an assistant chef and a whole pile of backups, my dear." Karen called back.

"Well, I for one, have plenty of food to get ready. Who wants to help get it out here?" Charlene asked.

"I will. Me. What can I carry?" the kids all asked.

"Come on, guys. There's plenty to do." Charlene called heading toward the house with the youngsters in tow. "Casey can you help me with this?"

"Sure." Casey said.

"What can I do?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"If you don't mind, I need someone to make sure the kids don't put everything right on the edge of the table. I'll get the plates and silverware." Karen asked.

"I'd be happy to. Which table do you want to use?"

"That one over toward the middle of the yard. Less things to fall onto it."

"George and I will get the chairs over here." John said.

"Olivia, can you supervise the distribution of drinks? I have a ton of things in the frig, but they have to go in the coolers."

"Yes, ma'am." she grinned.

With everyone busy it wasn't long until they had the meal ready. The kids got their food first. Then the adults went. Katie had a huge pile on her plate. "Make sure you eat all that." Don told her.

Katie made a sign. "She says she's starved." Karen said with a laugh.

"How can you eat so much with such a small stomach?" Mr. Jones asked.

"She's a growing girl." Don told him.

"My girls eat more than my son." Elliott added.

"Hey!" Maureen and Kathleen said together.

Everyone laughed. The ebb and flow of the conversation was normal through the meal. There was talking about different meals, likes and dislikes and various holiday traditions. For the most part, the Jones listened without comment. Mrs. Jones kept watching Katie, but Mr. Jones watched everyone. For the life of him, Don couldn't pin down why he disliked the man. He'd done nothing wrong, it was nothing overt, but Don just couldn't relax around the man.

After the meal and the food was put away, Laslo and Elizabeth collaborated to set up a stereo system for music. They put on some loud music and Elliott shouted for them to turn it down. What ensued was a discussion of the different kinds of music.

Katie came over and crawled up onto Dons lap. She was sleepy. "I think someone ate too much." Mrs. Jones said with a smile.

"Do you feel okay, Sweetie?" Karen asked the girl.

Katie shook her head patting her tummy. "You ate too much? Tell you what, let's go inside for a few minutes, okay?"

Katie reluctantly got up and went with Karen into the house. "Is she going to be okay?" Olivia asked.

"She probably took her to the bathroom. If she goes that relieves the pressure and she can digest what she ate. We had to do that alot with Dickie."

"Dad!" Dickie said horrified.

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

"Enough digestion topics. Olivia, would you like to dance?" Elliott asked.

"I'd love to."

The two of them started a movement and soon there was only Mr. and Mrs. Jones together with Katie. She was nervous, looking for someone else to be with. "Katie, how are you today?" Mrs. Jones asked kindly. Katie gave her a thumbs up sign. "Can I see what you're drawing?" she asked.

Katie slid the paper across to her. "That's very good. Do you have a dog?" Katie drew a number in the air.

"You can't have that many dogs. No one does." Mr. Jones said.

Katie crossed her arms and scowled at the man. She drew the number in the air again and refolded her arms across her chest, sticking her chin out belligerently. Karen came of the dance floor with Don and grabbed something to drink. "What's up?"

"Young Katherine here, says she has fourteen dogs here. I don't believe she is counting them accurately." Mr. Jones said.

"Well, she's right. We currently have fourteen dogs here. We have six adult dogs and eight puppies. Two that are almost ready to go to new homes and six that will be ready in two weeks. Very good, Katie. That's a good memory."

Katie gave Mr. Jones a triumphant look. "Katie!" Karen told her sharply. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jones."

"That's quite alright." he said except it wasn't. Judging by his eyes, he was lying and it was a mark against her with him.

Don came over and also reached for something to drink, but his eyes bored into Mr. Jones so the older man dropped his gaze. It was a dominance thing. Mr. Jones understood that and Don wasn't above making his point abundantly clear. "One of these days Katie'll be able to join us on the dance floor. Katie, how about now? I'll dance with you." He cast one more look at Mr. Jones and led Katie over to the dancers.

"Mr. Jones, Katie doesn't lie. I'm really down on liars. She does however make an error in judgment about gloating from time to time. I hope we can overlook her for her youthful indiscretions." Karen added for emphasis.

"Of course." he said.

A shiver went down Karens spine at the glimpse into the real Mr. Jones.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Keeping Katie Ch 18**

Elliott was the first one to smell the truth about Mr. Jones. He pretty much kept to himself in the crowd, while his wife was a smiling if shy woman who soon was quite at home with the rest of them. They sat around the picnic tables and chatted, telling jokes and stories while they watched the kids play croquet, shoot some hoops, swing on the wooden set in Katies case and even an impromptu game of badmitton. Katie had a heck of a serve, though they had to keep an eye on her because she tended to get frustrated and want to use the racket on the nearest person if she messed up.

The wind had come up with a gentle breeze that sent the lighter things flying off the table. Elliott and Mr. Jones reached for a paper at the same time and Elliott got a whiff of his breath. The unmistakable odor of alcohol made the big detective give him a hard glare. Mr. Jones sat back up and looked away, angry and unrepentantly.

After that, Elliott kept a firm eye on the older man. Mr. Jones got up and went to their car. Don came down and sat next to Elliott. "What's up, detective?" he asked with a smile. The comment was out of place in this casual setting, but he was still one no matter the place.

"Mr. Jones, has been tipping a bottle and I don't believe its soda. I caught a whiff but that's all. It might be cold medicine, I noticed he was sniffling."

"But you don't think so."

"No. Mrs. Jones seems like a nice lady and I'd hate to ask them to leave for her sake but I just don't trust him." Elliott said. "He strikes me as a sneaky bastard."

"You and me both. Let's see what happens when he comes back from the car." Don said and clapped Elliott on the back. "Good catch. He's been avoiding me."

"I can't imagine why." Elliott grinned.

Mr. Jones came back a few minutes later looking more relaxed. He deliberately moved off to sit somewhere besides near Elliott. That amused the big detective and he deliberately saluted him with a drink from his own plastic cup of soda. The implication was clear. He was keeping an eye on the man. Between Don and Elliott and his own growing inebriation, Mr Jones was becoming uncomfortable here.

Katie was getting tired and came over to sit down at the table. She chose to sit next to Karen who was talking to Mrs. Jones and the open space was between them. Katie sat down and Karen unconsciously curled an arm around her while still talking. That wasn't sufficient attention for Katie who tugged on Karens arm for her attention. "In a minute, Katie." Karen told her and went on with what she was saying.

Katie bumped Karens arm harder. "Excuse me a minute." Karen told Mrs. Jones. "Excuse me, young lady, but you know better than to do that. I was talking to Mrs. Jones. Don't interrupt." She deliberately removed her arm from Katie and turned away.

Katie got mad and hit Karens arm with her fist. It stung, but Karen turned to her and gave her a cold, angry look. "Go to the bench." she ordered. Katie started to sign and Karen deliberately looked her in the eyes and not at her hands. "Go to the bench. You know you don't hit and I'm not going to talk to you until you can say you're sorry and mean it. Go to the bench! Now!"

Katie stomped off and sat down on a purple bench under a tree off to the side of the yard. She folded her arms and glared at Karen from there. Karen ignored her. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I'm fine. It smarts, but I'm not going to let her know that. Let's just pretend it never happened. She'll be nice again in a few minutes. She tends to get frustrated easily."

Katie began to make her angry noises. "No one pay attention to her until she knocks it off, please." Don said. "I'm sorry for the interruption."

"Does she do this often?" Olivia wanted to know.

"No, she's tired and it's more than she's used to today. As soon as she settles down I'll let her come back and join us and give her something to do." Katie was louder now.

"Can't you shut her up?" Mr. Jones demanded.

"How do you suggest I do that, Mr. Jones? Hit her, cut her tongue out? That didn't work when she was a baby. What makes you think it will now? By not giving in to her tantrums, she'll have to find a more acceptable way to communicate."

Katie was screaming now and it was disturbing the other kids. They came over to the table. "Is everything okay, Dad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Katie is having a temper tantrum, honey. She's having a time out." Elliott said.

"What did she want, anyway? I couldn't understand her." Mrs. Jones said uncomfortably over Katies noise.

"She was demanding watermelon. Not asking, demanding. I love Katie, but we don't demand in this house, not when there are so many others that have a say in the matter. It was a control thing, she wanted to control my actions. She's not old enough to be allowed that priviledge. She wasn't bleeding nor was anyone else."

"She needs more discipline." Mr. Jones stated, clearly uncomfortable with Katies behavior and the noise.

"She'll outgrow it." Karen said calmly.

Already Katie was wearing down and the volume was lessening. Karen was about to look at her when she went off again having gotten a second wind. "You should at least look at her." Don said.

"No. Katie has an unusually strong stubborn streak. We've been through this before. She'll stop in a minute. She can't keep this up, but this is about the only way she can vocalize her displeasure."

"George, what do you think?" Olivia asked.

"It's uncomfortable but I see no harm in it." he replied.

Sure enough, the noise ceased abruptly. As soon as it did, Karen looked at the girl. "Can you behave yourself now?" Katie nodded, tearfully. "Then come here." Katie came flying across the yard and threw herself at Karen. "I love you, but you can't behave like that. I think you owe everyone here an apology. They'll think you don't like them." she told the girl while hugging her.

Katie turned and signed her apology and snuggled up to Karen. She got her head kissed several times and everything was fine again.

Another vehicle pulled into the driveway. "Someone called the police." Mr. Jones said tensely oblivious to the fact that he was in a group of cops.

"Shall we go talk to them?" Karen asked Don.

"Okay."

They approached the two uniformed officers. "Hello, Larry, Joe. How are you today?" Karen greeted them.

"Hi, Karen. We got a call about screaming. I see you're having a picnic?" Larry said.

"Yeah, it was Katie, she's overtired. This is Don Cragen, my fiance and some of our friends. Don, this is Deputys Larry O'Malley and Joe Wolf. I don't believe you've met them yet."

"Gentleman." Don greeted them cordially.

"So you're the new man in Karens life. We've heard of you." Joe said.

"We heard you're also in law enforcement?" Larry asked.

"Captain, Manhattan SVU. These are some of my detectives and associates." Don said modestly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. If you need anything, feel free to call on us." Joe said genially. He seemed to have a career upgrade in mind.

"I'll keep that in mind." Don promised with a small smile.

"So everything's okay?" Larry asked Karen.

"Just fine. I appreciate you stopping by. Would you like something cold to drink before you go? I have soda or ice water?"

"Not right now, but thanks. We'll just take a raincheck. Enjoy your get together."

They left. When Don and Karen got back, Mr. Jones looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Was there a problem?" he asked.

"No. Someone heard the screaming and they were just checking on the party. They do that frequently. They know me and who is here."

"Yeah, we're the running joke around here." Laslo said sarcastically.

"They are required to do that, Las, you know that. Would you rather they come around when they're not needed or not come when they really are needed?" Karen asked.

This was obviously and old argument. "I think it's time for us to go, Mother." Mr. Jones said to his wife.

"I guess so." Mrs. Jones rose immediately. "Don, Karen, thank you for inviting us." she said.

"You are more than welcome." Karen told them warmly.

Mr. Jones practically herded his wife out of the yard. "He must have a long drive ahead of him." Fin said drily.

"Or he's expecting to get pinched for something." Olivia said sarcastically. "I saw him checking out all the women. That man has a wandering eye."

"I hope he doesn't plan on having a wandering hand or I'll have him in jail." Don said harshly.

"We should be going too." Elliott said. He got a chorus of "aw's" from his kids. "I guess you have a popular place here." he grinned at his captain and Karen.

"Don't leave yet. We have watermelon and a bonfire planned for later. We'll have some hotdogs and toast some marshmallows over the fire. There's plenty to go around and no one has to cook dinner tonight."

"I should call Kathy." Ellliott demurred.

"Go ahead and call Dad. We'd like to stay." Kathleen said. "Please?" 

"I'll call, but if she needs us at home..." he started.

"She'll want us to stay." Dickie predicted. "She doesn't like us around too much right now."

"What makes you say that?" Elliott asked.

"It's true Dad. She's been awfully cranky lately." Maureen said.

"Women who are late in pregnancy tend to get that way." Elliott told them "Maureen, you should remember that."

"Not like this. She was never this bad before." his oldest said.

"Go call, El. If the kids want to stay, I can take them home." Olivia offered.

"Someone will make sure they get home." Don said.

"I'll see what Kathy says." he stood up and moved off.

"Just in case they have to leave, can we have the watermelon now?" BB asked.

"Sure. Go get two of them, plates, forks and, Laslo, get the big knife. Carefully bring it out here. Katie, go get a big platter from the cupboard and bring it out here."

The kids all flowed into the house. "Is she that bad?" Karen asked.

"We don't know. Eliott's pretty close mouthed about it. It can't be easy with four kids already and another on the way."

"I know about having a lot of kids, but I've never had to deliver them all myself." Karen nodded.

"Plus most of yours have problems when they arrive, don't they?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I love them all more or less. I don't get a blank slate like a newborn but I also don't have to deal with diapers and midnight feedings."

"Just midnight arrivals and nightmares." Don agreed.

"Captain, I'm going to put my professional opinion out here. I don't believe the Jones would be a good place for Katie to be placed. I'd be happy to go on record with that opinion." George Huang said.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, but we didn't ask you out here for that reason. We asked all of you out here for the express purpose of having a good time. No one here is obligated to testify to anything." Don said.

"I am available if you need me."

"Let's get this bonfire going." Karen said. "By the time the fire is going good the talent show will be over and we can move onto the hot dogs and marshmallows."

"Don, I think you should be careful around the Jones. They aren't at all what they seem." Fin said. "I wouldn't put anything past him."

"I know. We'll be careful." Don said.

"Charlene, can you help us?" BB asked Charlene.

Charlene got up and held her hand out for John. He seemed surprised and got up taking her hand. She lead them toward the house. "I'm glad to see you two aren't the only lovebirds out here." Elliott said slyly.

"You aren't the only one with good taste." Don said. "I wish Kathy felt well enough to join us."

"She enjoys a good picnic. She wanted to be here." Elliott said.

"I look forward to meeting her." Karen said. "You two have some beautiful kids and very well behaved. You should be proud."

"I'll make sure to pass that on to her." Elliott said with a smile of pride.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for the show." Charlene said coming back out from the house, grinning.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Keeping Katie Ch 19**

The chairs were moved around so everyone could get a good seat for the show as there was no raised stage. Elizabeth sang a song, Dickie did some magic tricks from a kit he'd gotten from his dad for Christmas using improvised props, BB and Katie did a dance together that was a bit like a square dance, Joseph played some drums (they were bowls from the kitchen turned upside down) he got a little enthusiastic and dented some of them, Maureen read a poed she'd written for school and Laslo showed off some of his basketball moves. All of the kids got a rousing round of applause no matter what they did. The grand finale was the kicker. All of the kids took turns wearing a black beard and doing their rendition of the "Major General" song. Katie couldn't say the talking part so Dickie spoke it for her while she strutted around with a black fake beard that reached almost to her waist. The kids got together and did the final bow for which they got a standing ovation.

Elliott gave each of them a huge hug and so did Karen and Don. Olivia gave them out to Elliotts girls and Katie when she came over for one too. She beamed at Laslo, Joseph and Dickie and gave them high fives each.

John and Charlene rejoined the group. John had provided the music. "Hey, the fire is going good. Let's get the hot dogs and we can have the marshmallows after everyone is done. No hot dogs, no marshmallows." Charlene said.

Groans greeted this announcement. "Karen?" BB asked.

"Charlene is in charge of this. What she says goes." Karen shook her head. "I'm just her assistant here."

So everyone was issued a hot dog cooking stick and hot dogs. Chips, condiments, buns and sodas were spread around the table for anyone who wanted them. There was a good deal of laughter when they tried to cook the food and some of them kept burning their food. Don stood near Katie because she kept getting too close to the fire. By the time everyone had the hot dogs cooked and eaten the fire had slowed down to a good temperature to roast marshmallows. Don kept Katie on his lap so she could eat ones that weren't charred to a crisp. "Keep turning them, honey. That way they won't catch fire. Careful."

Laslo was ready to stop eating first and he went inside to get his guitar. He'd been practicing for awhile and was getting good, but his repetoire was limited. He sang his few songs and then Elliott asked if he could see the guitar. Laslo handed it over and Elliott played with the strings for a few minutes. He made a face. "I used to be able to do this. No callouses left." he laughed.

"We didn't know you did that, Dad." Maureen said.

"It's been awhile, honey." Elliott told his oldest. His face was screwed up in concentration while he played. He was good but soon gave it up. "Wow, I'd forgotten how much that hurts without callouses."

He got a round of applause. "We need to get out of here soon." he said. The kids were pretty tired and not at all unhappy over the idea of going home. They sat and chatted for a few minutes, enjoying the fire. Katie was falling asleep on Dons lap. "I'm going to put her to bed." he told everyone.

"I think that's a good idea. Come on, guys, say good bye." Elliott got up and so did everyone else. They all walked in a group to the driveway.

Katie was happy being carried by Don, even though she was old enough to walk. Don threw his other arm around Karen and grinned at his friends. "Thank you all for coming. We really enjoyed having you."

"Does this mean we're invited for Thanksgiving dinner?" Fin asked irrepressibly.

"Bring food." Karen grinned.

"You got it." he said with a laugh. "Good night, folks."

The parking area was soon empty of visitors vehicles.

"That was fun. We'll have to do that again soon." BB said tiredly.

Karen dropped her head tiredly on Dons shoulder. "As soon as I get rested up. A year ought to do it." she said wearily.

"Go to bed, everyone." Don said and turned them all toward the house.

The kitchen was an unmitigated disaster. Charlene and John were already inside. "Don't do anything tonight. We'll take care of it in the morning. Go do whatever, Charlene. I'll keep the watch tonight."

"Sure, take the easy one. Okay, okay, I'm going. BB's right it was fun. But so are you. Not for at least a year. G'night."

John nodded to them and followed Charlene outside. Don turned off the lights when they were safely gone and followed Karen to bed.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Keeping Katie Ch 20**

Don drug himself out of bed the next morning to go to work. Everyone else was tired too, so he didn't feel bad. Karen was already cleaning up the kitchen when he left. Charlene had not come in yet. He was in a pleasant frame of mind when he drove to the office. His officers gave no sign of their informal activities of the day before. There was nothing wrong with it, it just might have caused comments by unscrupulous people if it had been known. The day was all about the usual workload.

At 2:30 a woman came in and asked for Cragen. Don met her at his office door. She handed him a paper. "You've been served." she said and walked out.

Don opened the papers. "Son of a bitch."

"Something wrong, Captain?" Elliott asked.

"This is a subpoena from the Jones, seeking custody of Katie on the grounds that I'm an unfit guardian for a young girl. My morals are being questioned." he said in a low, angry voice that all his detectives recognized as him at his most angry. He hurried to his office and closed the door.

"I can't believe that. If there's anyone who should have custody of her it's him and Karen." Elliott said angrily.

"What moral grounds? The fact that they live together out there? So essentially does Charlene." Olivia said hotly.

"They came out to see what dirt they could dig up on them, I'd bet my next check on that." Fin said.

"I think you're right. That means they had grounds. But plenty of people who live together get custody and both Karen and the captain are older." John chimed in.

"They aren't older than the Jones." Olivia reminded him.

"They also aren't related to Katie by blood." Elliott said. He held up his hands when Olivia glared at him. "I think she's better off where she's at as well, but it's not up to me. We've checked everything we can on Jones, but we've come up with nothing."

Don came back out. "I'll be at home if I'm needed. If Novak comes in have her give me a call on my cell." he breezed out of the room.

"Isn't there something we can do to help them?" Olivia asked.

John went over to his computer and sat down. He took a minute to write something down then went on to his computer. "I have a name. Let's go." he told Fin.

"To where, man?" Fin demanded grabbing his coat in his partners wake.

"To get some answers."

Don drove home as quickly as he could. The house had been returned to it's usual condition and so had the yard, which was where Karen was when he got home She was surprised to see him. "Don, what's going on?"

"Have you been here all day?"

"No, we went to the store for supplies. Why?"

"I have some bad news. I got a subpoena from the Jones. They're suing for custody of Katie claiming I'm an unfit guardian for her."

"They can't do that. You aren't her official guardian. I am." Karen said.

"By living here and we're engaged means I'm considered part of the equation. That's going to hurt us."

"But if we're engaged that shows that we're planning on being a family, not just living together. Surely that counts for something." Karen said.

"It depends on the judge. It might work against us, but if we can show that we have made definite plans for the ceremony, we can prove it wasn't just words."

"We haven't had time to do much about the ceremony." Karen protested.

"I know, but now's the time. We need to find out exactly what they're using as grounds so we'll be ready to counter the charges. So you weren't served yet?"

"No."

"I think someone was here while we were gone." Charlene said. "The front door was left open. We don't use that door and the kids know not to leave it open. There's no deliveries there so maybe they were here while we were gone."

"We need to get that new lawyer." Karen said looking scared and determined.

"I left a message for Casey to call me. We'll find out in a couple of days and then we can make a game plan."

"I hate that term. Game plan, like this is an elaborate game. It's not a game."

"No, darling, it's not a game." he pulled her against him. "Let's sit down and see what we can figure out. Are you okay?"

"No. Not even close, but I'm better with you here."

A car pulled into their driveway. Don watched Karen pull away from him and walk over tothe woman who handed her the paper. The woman left and Karen opened the paper, walking back toward Don. "They are seeking immediate custody of Katie on the same grounds as they tried with you except they're claiming that the facilities are unsuitable here and I'm associating with unsavory characters."

"What unsavory... Wait, are they any more specific than that?"

"It says here that the police have been out here numerous times, that I have a known criminal living here and I'm living an immoral life. Can you believe this shit?"

"Numerous police visits... the picnic and the local cops coming out for the picnic, a known criminal... could they mean Joseph? How would they find out about him?"

"Or Laslo. He's had a few run ins with the law."

"And an immoral life. That's got to be us. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault. I'm the one who should have been married to you already. I should have trusted my instincts and made us legal. I just didn't want to be forced to compromise our special day. I wanted it to be free of conflict, Katie as our daughter or almost and everyone happy. Now it may not happen."

"It will. Karen, don't give up. Don't you dare give up before we've begun to fight. I'm not ready to give her up and let them just walk in and take her. We're going to fight this. Are you with me? Are you going to stand with me and keep her here?"

"I will, but do we stand a chance? I know you and the others have tried to find out more about Mr. Jones, but you couldn't have been successful or I'd've heard about it. What more can we do?"

"We'll think of something, Karen. Trust me, we'll think of something. We're a pretty resourceful bunch. Right now, lets go in and contact the lawyer."

"Aren't we switching lawyers?"

"We are, but we need a lawyer right now and she's the one we're paying. Trust me, darling, I have some experience with lawyers."

"I do trust you, Don. I do."

Don kissed her deeply, firmly. "Let's do this together." he said leading her inside. He dialled the number to the lawyers office. "This is Don Cragen. I need to speak to Ms. Dettrich. Please have her give me a call at her earliest convenience. I'm at home, she has the number. Thank you."

"Great she's not there when we really need her. This is not good."

"Relax, Karen. She's in court. Don't lose it now. The kids will be home soon. Listen to me, one of the things I learned from being the captain is that you never let the troops see you worried. Some worry, but not all of it."

"Never let them see you sweat?" she asked with a derisive tone.

"That's a deoderant commercial." he teased gently. "Don't let them win but using psychology. This is just the opening salvo and we're ready for them. We'll turn this around, just watch. Tomorrow lets start lining up everything we need to make us a real family. I'm thinking we should have the ceremony right here at home. We'll get a minister to come here unless you want it in a church."

"No, I had hoped for here, maybe in the backyard with a arch of some kind and flowers so everyone can be comfortable. We'd have the reception here, too, with room for everyone and no one would have to leave in a hurry or be so worried about their kids not being welcome. I want everyone to enjoy themselves and for us to enjoy each other. I'm being simplistic, but that's how I've always pictured my wedding day."

"Then that is what we will have. You were looking at some brides books the other day. Where are they?"

"Brides books? Oh, those things. I gave them back to Charlene. They were of no use to me. I'll never look like that."

"Now wait a minute. There isn't one single thing wrong with how you look. I think you are terrific."

"You're biased, love."

"That's right, I am. I happen to favor beautiful sexy women with something to offer than those underfed, primped up models that they get to wear things like that in fancy magazines. I don't want a cardboard cut out, I want the real thing. You, I want you. I want the sweet, wonderful, loving woman who can take in orphans with problems and lonely captains and make them feel whole again and part of a family. That's who you are and no accident of blood or false accusations by someone like Mr. Jones is going to make you any less than you are. I won't let them take your special qualities and turn them against you. They can't take the wonderful person I fell in love with and turn her any less special. You are special in so many more ways than they will ever know. No, you're not a fashion model, neither am I, but we're happy, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"That's what counts. I'll tell you what? Find your drawings and those magazines of Charlenes and go have your dress made. Just for you. You pick out the colors, the fabric and anything else you want with it and I'll pay for it. I also want you to get everything arranged for our big day

and I'll make sure we have time to go on our honeymoon. I'll pull every string I have to to make it happen."

"It's not going to ruin the day for you? Us trying to hurry this up?"

"I'm fine with making you my wife any time you want. As long as you know I'm not marrying you to keep Katie. I'm marrying you because I love you."

Karen threw her arms around his neck. "I'm glad. I can be awfully neurotic some days."

"You are wonderful, always and slightly nutty others. It's part of your charm." He acknowledged hugging her to him.

The phone rang and he pulled away enough to answer it. "Cragen. Yes, counselor. We received subpoenas for a custody hearing on Katie. Yes, oh, you did. Okay, we'll be there. Thank you."

He hung up. "We're her first appointment in the morning. Let's wait to talk to her before we get all worked up. I'll be right beside you through this. If you need to lean on me I'm here. I love you and I'm not going to go away."

"How did you know?" she asked with a quavery voice.

"I can see it in your face, darling." He took her hand in his and linked their fingers together. "See this? This is who we are. I'm right here with you. Remember this, we're joined you and I."

"Visualizations. I like those."

"You know that trick?" he asked with a smile.

"I take those seminars, too. And I have to do those tests as well. Different reasons, same thinking."

"Some time we're going to sit down and talk about how much training we have in common."

"Do you really think we'll get around to that subject if we're home alone together?" She smiled.

"Eventually. In the mean time, we'll keep working at it until we get there."

The school bus outside honked and they separated. "Someone needs to go find out what she wants. Someone probably started something with Katie and they had to step in to help her."

"You'd better go then. She doesn't know me yet."

"I'll be right back."

While Karen was outside, Don made a phone call. He hung up and greeted the group of them when they came in with a smile. "Who is ready for another party?"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Keeping Katie Ch 21**

"Do we have to do all that work again?" Laslo asked.

"No. We're going to have it catered. The fact of the matter is we're having a wedding. Karen and I want to get married and we are having it here in ten days."

"Ten...Don, what are you saying?" Karen demanded.

"I have decided that we need to make us official. So I've set things into motion so we will be a family very soon. I've pulled the strings I told you about. We need to get everything ready and get the invitations out. It's going to be a small ceremony here for just family and friends. I'm taking this over. Karen, is that okay?"

"You're my captain. Of course it's okay." Karen told him with a smile.

"Good. So when Charlene gets here you ladies sit down and start making lists of things we need to get, do and every thing else. Call in anyone you need to and don't worry about the expense."

The look of sheer relief on her face was enough for him. He knew she had enough on her mind and this was something he could do for her. "In the meantime, let's get some homework started and I'll start dinner." Karen said with a clap of her hands.

"Aww, Karen."

"Listen to your mother." Don said. "Karen, what can I do?"

"Did you call her our mother?" BB asked him.

"I did." he affirmed to her.

"Did you...?" she asked.

"No, but now is not a bad time."

"Bad time for what?" Karen asked looking from her fiance to her charge.

"Since... We were talking and..." BB said nervously.

Karen winked at Don. "Take a deep breath and start again. What are you talking about?"

"Since you are adopting Katie, I was wondering if there's any reason you can't...adopt me too." BB said in a rush.

"Adopt you? You want us to adopt you? Why?"

"So I can say that I belong to you. So you'll really be my Mom and Dad."

Laslo was watching them with huge eyes. "You'll be gone in two years." he said.

"I know that. That isn't the point. I want a real Mom and Dad."

"Honey, I'd be proud to call you my daughter. Do you want to make it legal?" Karen said. "You guys talked about it?"

"We tossed the idea around." Don admitted.

"What do you think of the idea? I'd like to have two beautiful daughters."

"I think I couldn't be any prouder. Laslo, what do you say?" Don said.

"I don't want to change my name." Laslo said. "And besides, if you adopt me, you'd lose all your state aid for me. That would make things hard on you."

"I didn't think about that. What would you do? It's already tight here." BB said stricken.

"Don't worry about that. That's not your concern. I'd say gaining a daughter trumps mere money issues. The question is could you stand having parents like us?"

BB smiled shyly. "I think I could do that."

"Then we'll have reasons for another celebration." Don said proudly. "Laslo, we have a few things to do for the ladies. I'm going to need to depend on you to help me get this place ready."

"I can do that." Laslo said pleased.

"Good man. So, Karen, you mentioned dinner?"

"Always thinking with your stomach." She smiled at him. "There isn't much you can do right now. Unless you want to supervise the homework."

"If they need help, I'll be here. I have some paperwork I want to do. I'll sit here at the table while they work, unless I'll be in your way."

"No. I think it'd be nice for us all to be here."

So Don got out his tablet and was working on the tablet while the kids did their schoolwork. Katie was diligently working away on her work. Karens back was turned when the giggling started. In a minute it escalated. Karen peeked over. Katie, sitting next to Don, reached over with her pencil and made a mark on is paper. He reached over and made one on hers and Katie giggled again. Don was grinning and went back to his writing. Pretty soon Katie reached over to do it again. Don moved his tablet away from her just in time and Katie laughed.

"Katie, do your schoolwork." Karen scolded mildly.

"She's not bothering me." Don said.

"No, but she'll never get done if she doesn't do it." Karen said with a smile.

"You're right. Back to work, young lady." Don said.

"You too, big guy." Karen added.

Don looked indignant, but the kids all laughed and he looked sheepish. "Yes, ma'am."

Karen went back to work on dinner. She had to walk around the table to get something. She gave BB a brief hug, a quick caress to Laslos shoulders, several kisses for a giggling Katie and squealed with surprise when Don snagged her and pulled her onto his lap. "Don."

He grinned at her. "I wanted you to see what I'm drawing. And I wanted you to sit down."

"Well you accomplished that well." She reached over and kissed him.

"No kissing during homework time." BB laughed.

"Yeah, not fair." Laslo said grinning at them.

"We're conserving chairs." Don told them with a mock superior tone. "Look at this and see what you think."

It was an elaborate arch with lawn chairs marked in the backyard. All the details were there including a legend for it. "What's this?" Karen pointed to a mark.

"Katies addition to the diagram." Don said with a stern look at Katie who giggled completely unfazed. "That look makes my detectives run, you know." he told her.

"The detectives aren't her age and you aren't their dad." Karen pointed out.

"No respect." Don said with a sigh.

"That's beautiful, love, but how in the world will you get this all done in 10 days?"

"Laslo and I will worry about that. You ladies work on the actual ceremony."

Charlene came in and stopped just inside the door. "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" she asked seeing the unusual seating arrangements. The kids started talking at once, Katie signing away like crazy. "Conserving seating? I like that." she said with a grin. "So we're planning the wedding at last?"

"Wow, news travels fast." Don said with a look at the two older kids.

"Don't blame them. I've been waiting for this for far too long. What can I do, besides keeping dinner from burning."

"Shit!" Karen leaped off Dons lap and snatched the pan off the burner. "It's ruined."

"What were you making?" Charlene asked.

"I was going to make that mushroom casserole."

"It's better off burned." Laslo said with a grimace.

"Hey, I thought you liked it." Charlene said.

"The first thousand or so times you made it." he scoffed.

"I haven't made it that much." Karen protested.

"Yes, you have." BB said timidly. "It's good, really, but it is getting a little old."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Never mind. It's good no matter when you make it. I have an idea. How about you ladies go get started on the lists and the kids and I will make dinner tonight." Don suggested.

"You make dinner?" Laslo demanded.

"_We_ make dinner." Don corrected. "But that means that whatever we make you have to eat without complaint."

"If you make it, I'll love it." Karen declared grandly.

"Dog food souffle." Laslo crowed. "You keep threatening us with it." he laughed.

"Only if you want to make it to 17." she threatened shaking her finger at him.

"Do not threaten the cook. You never mess with the cook. Go into the living room and let us cook. Better yet, go out and sit at the picnic table so you won't be tempted to come help."

"We're being kicked out of the house." Charlene said incredulously.

"Only temporarily. Come on. I'll let you use my paper and my pen. Let's go." he scooped each woman up in an arm and shoved them out the door. "I'll let you know when you can come back in."

"Don!" Karen protested.

He kissed her and closed the door firmly in their faces.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Keeping Katie Ch 22**

"Okay, who knows how to cook what?" Don demanded of the three kids.

"You can't cook?" Laslo translated Katies gestures.

"I can cook, but you guys are going to help. So where is the food?"

Dinner ended up being good. There were pork chops from Laslo and fried potatoes, Dons contribution, a green salad from Katie, and BB made chocolate pudding for dessert. Don helped Katie with the tomatoes, but she tore the lettuce up and got out the salad bowls for everyone. She was done first so Don got her to set the table. He could look out the window and see Karen and Charlene with their heads together, no doubt plotting the demise of his disposable income.

They were smiling and looking like a couple of school girls. He thought they were the cutest thing he'd seen in a while. He turned back to dinner and putting it on the table. "Get the drinks on the table and I'll go call them in."

He went out to the table and sat down next to Karen. "Dinner is ready, ladies." he said kissing Karens cheek.

"Charlenes a genius. Look what she did with this sketch of mine. It's beautiful, isn't it? I'm a bad artist, but this looks good." Karen leaned into his embrace.

"It's as beautiful as the woman who will wear it. Now you have something to show the place where you're going to get your dress. Do you know where you're going to go?"

"Not yet. I haven't gotten that far yet."

"We can start on that tomorrow." Charlene said. "I'm going to go eat before the monsters eat all the food."

She went inside and Don pulled Karen close to him. "Do you feel better?"

"I do, but I can't help worrying." 

"I know. So am I, but I have to have faith that the judge will see that she's best left here with us. We're going to help the lawyer get the case ready so the judge has that chance. Come eat the delicious dog food we prepared and you can show me all the millions I'm going to be putting out for this extravaganza."

"My poor Don. It's not going to cost you, too much."

"Your poor Don really will be poor soon, but you are worth every penny. I want this day to be everything you ever hoped for."

She reached for his lips and he was happy to oblige her. She gave a small moan and he deepened the kiss. "Do we have to eat?" she asked.

"We should, that way the kids won't miss us and later we'll have some time alone."

"I want you now."

"I want you too. But waiting will make it much much sweeter. And the kids need us to keep up appearances. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I hate being an adult sometimes. I just want to do something wild now and not feel like I have to be the responsible one all the time."

"I know, darling. Believe me, I know. But that's the price we pay for being able to do this. This is only a temporary. Come on. The sooner we get the kids to bed the sooner they go to sleep." He gave her a mock growl and nibbled on her neck.

She giggled and squirmed against him. He got up and gave her a hand up. They went into the house. "We didn't save you any food." Laslo announced. The plates of food on the table were empty.

"Okay, then dinners over. Bedtime." Don said with a grin.

The chorus of protests produced alot of noise and the food. The kids were happy to be teasing them. It seemed to Don they'd come a long way from when he showed up at their house as a volunteer. Now it was home and he was considered the dad. It made his heart glad that she'd come into his life and invited him into hers. The kids were milling about getting their food and talking. Katie walked over to Don and touched his arm. "What is it, Katie?" Katie made some gestures. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't understand." he said in frustration. He was learning the language, but it was slow going.

Katie was worried about something. "She wants to know if you're going to be her dad after we get married." Karen wanted to know.

"Yes, Katie, I am. I'm going to be your dad and BB's."

"What about the Jones?" Karen translated.

"I don't know. I hope the judge will let you stay here and I can adopt you. But even if that doesn't happen I love you and I always will. Karen and I always will love you."

"Do I have to go away?" Karen spoke for her in a choked voice.

"I hope not. We're going to do our best to make sure you never have to go away. We're going to see the judge so we can keep you here. You might want to see your grandparents though."

Katie shook her head stubbornly. Karen came over to kneel next to her. "Dad and I love you. We're going to do everything we can to keep you here. That's what Dad said and I believe him. Trust us, okay? You let us worry for you. How about you sit next to Dad for dinner and make sure he eats his veggies, okay?"

Katie laughed at the comically terrorized look on Dons face. Karen looked at him too and there were tears in her eyes. She nodded and told Katie. "I think we'll put him between us so we can make sure."

"Help." Don yelped playfully.

Katie made more gestures. "She says if you don't eat your veggies, you don't get pudding for dessert." BB offered with a smile.

"Laslo, what do you say? We men have to stick together."

"I say we run away and order pizza." Laslo laughed.

"You're not running away without us." BB told him indignantly.

"No one is running away. I'm going to eat this delicious dinner and so are all of you." Charlene said stoutly. "Everyone sit down and eat."

"Do you see what you've done? You brought John into our lives and now we have to deal with this." Karen told Don.

"John hasn't anything to do with this. I've always been bossy." Charlene said flippantly.

"That's true." Laslo said.

"Enough truth for tonight. Eat." Karen said sharply.

Katie took her part of making Don eat his vegetables seriously. She kept feeding Don potatoes off her own plate until Charlene told her to stop and eat her own. "So how is the school quest going?" Don asked Charlene.

"Good. I have the classes I wanted. I do want to ask you a question, though. I was talking to John and he suggested that instead of moving all the way out here so far from school, I might try to find a place to share with someone I know closer to the school. That way I'd be saving money and not having to travel so far."

"That's not a bad idea. You'll have to find someone that will allow you to study, though. It won't work unless you can do the studying you need." Karen said.

"I think she has a room mate in mind already." Don said wisely.

"You do? Do I...ah, how thick of me. I think it's a good idea if you want to do that."

"I'm, uh, just thinking about it. You know, kicking the idea around."

"Is it someone else who goes to college too?" BB asked.

"No, Dummy, it's John. She's going to shack up with John." Laslo said cynically.

"I'm just thinking about it." Charlene protested to him.

"You will. It's the way it goes. Pretty soon you'll get pregnant and move out entirely. It's the way it is. Your new family will take up all your time and we'll be old news."

"Whoa, slow down there, Tiger. I'm not leaving. It'll be just like it is now. I'll just be in a different apartment." Charlene said.

Laslo threw his fork down on the plate. "I'm not stupid. You'll be living with him, going to college and you'll find your new life so exciting we'll be like wearing old shoes. I've seen it before. You can't fool me. I'm not hungry any more. Excuse me!" he said and slammed away from the table.

"Laslo, wait." Charlene said to him.

"Let him go." Karen said looking anxiously after him. "We'll talk to him. We know he has abandonment issues. As far as he's concerned we've been his parents sort of. Now he thinks he's losing you and this thing with Katie, it's taken him off balance. He'll need time to adjust."

"Are you and John going to get married?" BB asked.

"If and when we decide that we'll let you know." Charlene said with a shy smile.

"Katie wants to know if you're going to get married when Don and Karen do?" BB told Don.

"No. They are going to have a special day that they can call their own. That way you get two pieces of wedding cake instead of one." Don replied.

Katie beamed at them. "Did someone say dessert?" Karen asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Laslo." Don said. "I'll be back in for the dessert in a bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Karen asked.

"I don't think so. I think this is something we need to talk about man to man."

"Okay. Let me know if I can help."

Don kissed her and went to find his young friend. Laslo was sitting outside at the picnic table. He looked at Don and braced his shoulders. "I guess I'm really in trouble now."

"Well, I can't say I'm happy about how you spoke to Charlene, but I understand that you're upset."

"I know she loves John. I can see that, I just...why does she have to go live with him? They could live here like you and Karen."

"People who are just starting out together want some privacy and let's face it. There isn't alot of privacy here."

"You guys manage it." Laslo said with sly innuendo.

"That's because we have our own quarters. Charlene and John wouldn't have that. When you get a special someone you'll want your own privacy too. It's natural and normal."

"What makes you think I don't have a special someone now?" Laslo said with a mysterious smile.

"That's good, so you understand then. Couples don't want alot of people they know around them all the time. Charlene isn't going to go away from us. But she has to be able to live her own life. She wants to go to school and improve herself, just like you do. Someday you'll want to leave too. But you'll still be part of the family just like she is."

"I just don't want her to forget that we were her family first." Laslo said.

"She won't ever forget that. But family means doing what makes everyone happy. Have you considered that you aren't losing Charlene, but you are gaining John? He may not be much to look at, but he really is an okay guy."

Laslo grinned briefly. "I won't tell him you said so."

"I appreciate that. I still have to work with the guy."

"But you're his captain. Surely he can't get mad at you."

"Yes, he can. He probably says the same thing about me. You know how it is with us guys."

"Yeah. What I said earlier, about being adopted by you guys. I...I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I understand that. You have a legitimate concern. And you expressed it well. There comes a time in every mans life several actually when he has to make decisions and stick with them for his own sake, irregardless of what others think. You have reached that time and come through it well. You should be proud. All I ask is that you not hurt these women in the process. They are under the impression that they have to take care of us and I kind of like them thinking that way. We just won't let on that we know we're really taking care of them. Deal?" Don held out his hand.

"Deal." Laslo shook it with a pleased smile. "I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I have a chance to work for someone in town but I'm not sure Karen will go for it. Can you talk to her about it for me?"

"What kind of job is it?"

"It's a janitorial one, but the hours are different."

"How different?"

"It's midnight to 2 am. At the Spotted Chicken Bar. It would be after they close, but I don't think Karen will go for it."

"I don't think she will either. You're too young to be in a place like that."

"It would be closed and I would only be cleaning up, not drinking."

"You'll have to put it to her. I can't tell you yes or no. This is her decision. Did you look for other work?"

"Yeah. No one wants me because of living here and the trouble I used to cause. Only David at the bar is willing to give me a job that I can do."

"If you want, we can talk to her together. That's probably the best way to approach it."

"Thank you."

"You know, BB made that chocolate pudding. Shall we go get some?"

"Sure. Can I...Can I just call you my foster father sometimes? Would that be okay?"

"I would be proud if you'd call me that. Or you can just call me Don, your foster father."

Don dropped his arm around Laslos shoulders as they made their way back toward the house. Laslo was nearly as tall as Don, but it felt right. Laslo entered the kitchen first. He looked at Charlene. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean it."

"Apology accepted. You know I don't want to go anywhere else." Charlene smiled at him.

"Laslo? You should know that if you don't want your pudding, Katie said she'd take it." Karen teased.

"Oh, no she won't." Laslo turned back into a kid and snatched his pudding before the littlest urchin could get it.

Don would have given her his but Karen put her foot down. "She's had enough. If you don't want it, we'll put it in the fridge."

The phone rang and Charlene answered it. Her demeanor changed and it was obvious who it was. "Let's go in the living room and give her some privacy." Don suggested.

"I think we should start showers now. So we're all clean for bedtime. Who's first tonight?"

"Katie is." Laslo said.

"No, you are." BB corrected. "I went first last time and Katie was before that. It's your turn."

"It is not." he squawked.

Katie nodded vigorously. "Enough. Las, you're up. Tomorrow night it's BB and then Katie. Stop arguing. The first one always gets the most hot water. Don't take all night." Karen said tiredly.

"There are too many women in this house." Laslo said disgustedly.

That caused a round of laughter. Charlene came in. "What did I miss?"

"Laslo thinks there's too many women in this house." Don grinned. "He doesn't know how lucky he is."

They sat down on the furniture as BB and Katie turned on the television. They flipped through the channels until they got to a Disney movie and sprawled on the floor to watch. Karen snuggled up to Don and Charlene took a chair near them. "I'd like to talk to you when the kids go to bed." she said quietly.

"Okay." Don answered for both of them.

They all enjoyed the movie while the kids took their shower rotation. Then it was bedtime. The kids all said their good nights and then it was quiet for awhile.

Charlene rustled around in her chair. "Spit it out before you bust." Karen told her without looking at her.

"I'm worried about how my moving in with John would really affect you two."

"Why would it be a problem?" Karen asked, looking at her.

"I won't be around as much. I would want to spend as much time as possible with John at night. That's when you need me most."

"Not true. Don and I can cover the nights. On the nights that you need to be here, it's okay with me if John comes with you as long as you're discreet. I don't want to lose you, Charlene, you're family, you're like my sister, but if you need to leave I'll have to learn to get along with someone else. In the course you're taking you'll need clinical credits. I can document those hours already. I'll do it now if you want, but if it's current at the time, you'll be good to go."

"I don't want to go, but I don't know how I'm going to juggle everything all at once."

"Then you take it one day at a time." Don said. "Just like we are. You're so much a part of this family, I'd hate to see anything happen to what you have here."

"I want to know, Don, if this is going to make it hard on John or you if I do this?"

"No, Charlene it isn't. It means that we're going to be one big happy family, but there is no precedent for the department to follow and I don't intend it be this one. Just so you both know, I don't intend to treat John any different than I ever have and I'll take the heat if I have to from you two. I can't do anything else. I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be."

"You're so sure you can stand that much heat?" Karen grinned at him.

"Sweetheart, I've been taking heat from the brass for so many years, I can't imagine what you could do to me that...Never mind, scratch that. I'll chance that you love me and there's no superglue in the house."

"Dear, sweet, naive, Don. There's no way in the world I'd ever use superglue on you. I have much more inventive ways. Superglue is for amateurs." Karen patted his leg.

He looked alarmed while Charlene laughed at Karen. "Oh, Karen, you are a crazy woman. Would you really do that?"

"That depends on how bad he is."

"Do what?" he asked sharply.

Both women just looked at him and laughed. "Don't worry, love, I can't imagine you being that bad. Are you ready for bed?" Karen asked.

"I'm not sure now." he said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. Now." Karen winked at Charlene. "I'm headed for bed. Want to join me?"

"I want to know more about this mad thing."

Karen laughed. "See you in the morning, Charlene."

Don said good night and followed her into their quarters. "Should I be looking up your criminal file?" he asked.

"Don Cragen. I would never, ever do anything that'd get me caught. Relax. It's not on record anywhere."

Karen got ready for bed but he was slower in getting ready. "You have me worried." he admitted.

Karen paused and sat down on the bed. "You really are, aren't you? Okay, Charlene took a dislike to one of the guys who used to come out here to volunteer. It turns out he was a jerk looking for a quick lay from one of us, he wasn't particular who. We overheard him talking on the phone, saying that he was going to screw us both before he left. We sent him out to the back pasture for some of those pretty berries on the trees. He went and brought them back. It was cold so he never realized we handled them with gloves because they were irritating to the skin. He used to go in the bathroom and beat off. This time when he did he gave himself a nice rash. Naturally we took him to the hospital. He never came back."

"That's what you did?"

"Yes. Feel better now?"

"No." but he did. "I'll be sure not to pick a fight and then go pick berries for you."

"I wouldn't ask you too. I love you." She scooted under the covers. He finished getting ready for bed. When he crawled into bed she snuggled up to him. She was more than half asleep. "I do love you, you know. You would never be that sneaky and I would never do that to you. Don't worry."

He sighed. His little spitfire. He finally slept.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Keeping Katie Ch 24**

Things heated up at the precinct and Don had to spend long hours there for the next week. He was so tired that when he got home all he had the energy to do was eat and crawl into bed. Karen would wait up for him and make sure he got a hot meal and the kids left him presents on the table. Sometimes just a picture or a piece of homework they'd gotten a good grade on at school or just a smile on a piece of paper.

Don tried to stay awake long enough to have a conversation with Karen, but found himself drifting off in the middle of what she was saying. In the morning he was up and off again early. He barely knew there were kids in the house. Whatever the reason, the city seemed to be in a general uproar. Most of the officers were stressed out and working long shifts. It was turning some of them seriously cranky.

Fins theory was that it was a full moon, hidden by the clouds as it had been raining for several days, John was of the theory it was something in the water by some government agency testing a new chemical agent since the violence seemed to be crawling across the city in a wave. Fin said it was just his paranoid delusion and it degenerated into a name calling match after that. Don sternly told them to knock it off or he'd give them both a club and put them in a holding cell. They could settle it that way.

Then there was a delivery at the office. It was a stack of boxes, two tied together with bows and ribbons, delivered to every officer in the place by name. The delivery driver gave Don the bill of lading to sign and envelope before giving him his boxes and walked out the door. Don carefully set his down on his desk and got out his latex gloves before opening the letter.

"These are for all of you from the people who care about you. Enjoy, we miss you. Love, Karen, Charlene and the kids." In her handwriting.

He grinned and opened the bigger box. It was a sealed bowl of her chicken stew. Still hot with biscuits steaming next to it. "It's a package from home." He grinned at his officers.

They still were cautious about opening the packages but they held nothing more dangerous than chocolate chip cookies. Elliott got some of Kathy's lasagna recipe made by Elizabeth, Olivia got some fettucini and sausages from the recipe Dons wife had made him one time, Fin got a big bowl of steaming hot chili and some Tabasco sauce with some crackers. Each of the other three temporary detectives got a nice bowl of vegetable beef soup and warm baked bread.

Don noticed the other box and carefully opened it. It was a mini photograph of his family all out playing in the yard. Charlene must have taken it because everyone was in there except her. They were all laughing in the summer sunshine. It was at the picnic. He set it on his desk.

Elliott opened his as well. "Look at this. The three legged race." He showed it to Olivia with a grin. "What did you get?"

She opened hers. "Oh, my."

"Let's see." Elliott said.

"I don't think so." She said blushing and put the picture back in the box.

"Come on, Liv. Let me see. I was there remember? I saw everything that happened."

"I wonder what Fin and Munch got." She diverted the conversation.

Elliott squinted at her determinedly. She ignored him. "What did you guys get?"

Fin laughed at his picture. "I got my face full of watermelon juice. When Katie pushed the piece into my face." He showed them the picture. It had been funny at the time, it was funnier now.

John opened his and took out the picture. He stared at it bemused for a minute then put it back in the box and went back to eating the beef roast with mashed potatoes and gravy Charlene had fixed him.

"What picture did you get, John?" Olivia asked with anticipation.

He shrugged. "Just a picture." He said mysteriously.

"Show us, man." Fin suggested with a smile.

"I don't think so." John said and kept eating.

Finally after threatening to swarm him and take it he took it out and showed it to them. Charlene smiled out of the picture wearing a white cowboy hat with a feather on it. It was kind of a let down after all the teasing, but it meant something to John. He put it carefully back away in his drawer. Then it was Olivias turn. Don came out for this one.

He grinned at the schoolboy enthusiasm they teased her with. She finally gave up and dragged it out. It was her, in the shorts she'd worn to the picnic, in the toe race. Her long slender legs were nice to see but it was the determined look on her face that made the picture so cute. That she wore an identical expression to Katie next to her was even more funny. Elliott smiled at the picture, but Don doubted he was looking at the picture of her determined face.

The brief interlude was over when the phone began to ring. Don was surprised. He really hadn't noticed that it wasn't ringing until it started up again. Most of the pictures stayed out on the desks. The brief respite helped them weather the rest of the day. Casey Novak came in and took a deep breath. "Something smells heavenly in here."

"We had an unexpected delivery in here." Olivia said with a smile.

"It smells good."

"I couldn't eat all of mine. Do you want it?" Elliott asked.

"I shouldn't." Casey said, but it was clear she was hungry.

"Do you need to speak to me?" Don asked her.

"I do, it's about….."

"Let's go in here. I need to finish my food too." He said. That wasn't strictly true, but he would nibble at his so she would. "So what's up?"

"I got a call from Dettrich. She asked me about you and your past record here. What's that all about, Don?"

"Katie. What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I can't do that any more than that."

"Thank you for that." Don said sincerely.

Casey set down her fork. "This is going to be difficult. I think Mr. Jones is trying to make your record here an issue, to say that what you see here is morally detrimental to Katie. That your lifestyle with Karen is also immoral."

"I'm rectifying that. Karen and I are going to be married next weekend. I would like you to be at the ceremony."

"I might be a bad choice as a witness."

"If you want to be a witness that's fine, but we're only asking close friends. I've known you for several years and you were at our picnic as a friend. That's why I'm asking you. And Karen would want you there as well."

"It's short notice."

"It's going to be at our place in the back yard. You're welcome to come out."

"I'll see if I can make it. What time?"

"Two."

"Thank you, and thank you for the food. I was hungrier than I thought. How are Karen and Katie holding up?"

"Katie is doing fine, with Karen it's harder to tell. She's got it inside and isn't letting it out much, but that makes it worse. We'll get through this. I just hope it doesn't create an irreparable hole in our lives."

"I hope so too. Well, I need to get back to work. I have a brief to prepare."

Don nodded and threw away the rest of his food. Karen would never know he'd not finished it. He went back to his office and back to work. They finished out the day and dispursed to their own homes. It was late when Don got home. The house was quiet, one small light was lit over the stove for him to see with. He sat down at the kitchen table and just put his head on his arms. He was so tired. He probably should have stayed in the city tonight, but he wanted to be home. He didn't hear the door at all, he didn't hear footsteps, all he felt was soft warm hands on his head and arms cradling him to a warm body and Karens scent, unique to her. He turned into her and buried his face against her warmth.

He couldn't be strong right now, he couldn't be supportive, he couldn't be the captain right now. He needed to be the one who sought comfort. Karens soft lips touched his head, her arms hid him from the world and she smelled of their bed, and sleep and home. He wanted to cry, to crawl up next to her and never come back out. He put his arms around her waist and held on for dear life. She stroked his head and his back. There was no pulling back, no hurrying his release. He let go when he was able on his own.

"I'm sorry. I got you all wet and you're cold."

"I'm looking for someone to help me get warm. Are you ready to go to bed?"

"I'm not sure I could sleep yet."

"Then let's talk. I want to hear your voice."

"I don't think I could make love to you tonight. It wouldn't be..."

"I can talk to you without jumping your bones. Come to bed, darling Don. Leave the world out here where it belongs."

So he followed her into their quarters. She pulled off her clothes and crawled under the covers. In the room only lit by moonlight from outside he took off his clothes and slid under the covers she held back for him and lay down. She snuggled up to him and he began to talk. Just a bit at first, casual things that were common knowledge but the things he felt found their way to his lips and he said things he didn't intend to say, told her things she shouldn't have to hear and let go of the iron control he held for so long. He was sure she'd fallen asleep but she asked him questions. He found himself crying like a baby.

Karen scooted up so she could cradle him to her breasts and hold him. He turned into her and cried for all the things he couldn't prevent. She crooned to him and let him cry. At last he was spent, the final tears were shed and he was exhausted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that home to you."

"I want to be here for you. I'm glad you could share with me."

"I shouldn't have. Alot of that was classified."

"I didn't hear anything. You never uttered any name or any place. I didn't understand a thing except that you were in pain. That was all I cared about. That was all that meant to me."

He sighed and snuggled against her. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Don. Sleep now."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't feel her gently slide her arm from under his head and tuck the blankets around him. He slept on oblivious to what the future entailed.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Keeping Katie Ch 25**

The notification came early the next morning. The judge wanted a hearing set for tomorrow morning at 10:00 for the custody of Katie between the Jones and Karen. All parties were to be present, including Katie. Don was about to leave for work when the call came. He had to go, there was no way around it, but it was hard. He'd made love to Karen early that morning and it had started out to be a pretty good day. Her face was white as a sheet and she met his eyes fearfully, but it was masked quickly. She dropped her gaze and he knew she was hiding it from the kids and would until such time as she would not scare them with it. Don strode back over to her and folded her into his arms. "I love you. It'll be okay. I'll be home as soon as I can. Call me if you need me."

"I'll always need you." she whispered clutching him for a minute then turned him loose. "Go to work, Captain. Your squad needs you."

Don was not late to the squad but he was in no mood to take any guff either. "Munch, my office, now! Listen up, people, We're getting everything done today we need to do at 4:30, no exceptions, no excuses. Get busy."

Don marched to his office with John right behind him. "Close the door." he told him.

"What's up?" John asked.

"We just heard from the attorney. The hearing for the Katies custody is tomorrow. I need you to come out and be with us for Charlene and Karens sake. We're going to need support for what's to come. I have a feeling this is going to go badly for us. I need you to help me keep the family together."

"I'll be there." John said firmly. "You really think that it's that bad?"

"Why else would they call it together this quickly? Something has made the judge alarmed. I have no idea what. It's hard to say. Did you find out anything else about them?"

"Mr. Jones is squeaky clean. Too squeaky. I still have feelers out for him. I haven't given up. I'll call them in today."

"Good idea. Make sure you're prepared for what is going to happen."

"I don't know if I'm ever going to be that prepared. I'll go keep at the computer."

"Let's see what else that comes up with. Good job, John. Keep me up to date."

"I'll be out to your place at 6:00." John walked back out of the office.

Don expected to hear from Karen all day but he didn't. He considered calling her, but he didn't want to make her more worried. The lawyers who hoped to gain his cooperation today were mightily disappointed. He was not inclined to be generous to anyone outside of his own house and when the Chief of D's called with complaints at 4:15 he was short and professional, but cool. The Chief asked about his home life and that tipped him off that something was up.

"Have you heard something, sir?"

"There have been inquiries about your work and any problems in your file."

"By whom?"

"It's come through legal channels."

"I appreciate the information."

"I don't know how this is playing out, but keep on your toes. We don't want the department to get a black eye over it."

"I appreciate your support, Chief." Don said sharply.

"I do support you, Captain Cragen, or I wouldn't have called. Keep me informed." The Chief tried to sound supportive yet reprimanding.

"Yes, sir." Don responded. He hung up and swore angrily. He closed out his office and walked out the door. "I'm going home. Don't call unless it's an emergency. A real emergency."

"We're here if you need us, Captain." Elliott said.

"Yeah, all you have to do is call." Fin said.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" Olivia asked.

Don paused. "Thank you all, but whatever we have now is what we have. It's up to the judge. Have a good evening."

He was impatient with the traffic and swore loud and long at the slow moving pattern. Eventually he was free and then he pushed the speed limit to get home. There was no loud talking, no tv blaring, no kids fighting, he went inside and it was like a hospital. It was quiet. The kids were doing homework at the table, but it wasn't with any enthusiasm nor with any arguing. It felt like everyone was afraid to talk for fear of breaking the peace in the house. Charlene was cooking dinner and looked over at Don with round, anxious eyes. Katie came over to him immediately and wanted to be picked up.

Don did so. "Hey, Katie Bug." he said with a smile. She began to sign. He followed some of it. "Yes, sweetie, I'm still your dad. And I will love you no matter where you live." more signing by Katie. "No, I don't want you to go live with the Jones's and we're going to do everything we can so you don't have to, but it's up to the judge."

"Katie, you have to finish your homework." Karen said coming out of her office. "Hey, handsome." she greeted Don. She was trying to appear normal, to be cheerful, but the kids were not following her lead.

"There are too many gloomy faces here." Charlene said.

"I know. We know what's going on. We've been through this too many times." Karen said factually. "We know what could happen, but it won't make us stop loving Katie no matter what. You will always be part of our family whether you live here or somewhere else. Life goes on. Now, Missy, let Dad rest after his busy day and you finish your schoolwork. Don't be ridiculous. I do love you and I want you to be here, but we have to show the judge that you are going to do the work no matter what is going on. It will help him see that we're good together."

Karen pulled Katie off Don and gave her a big hug. Katie hugged her tightly back and both of them had tears in their eyes when Karen put her in her chair at the table. "Do you want something to drink? I got some of that juice you like in the fridge."

"No, I'm fine. Let's talk in the office."

Karen walked ahead of him into the office. "What did you find out?" she asked without preamble.

"Thank you for the delivery. That was very thoughtful. Casey came by and said she'd gotten inquiries about my conduct and record from Dettrich."

"What did she tell her?"

"What she could. She didn't lie and I don't want her to, but she was careful about what she said. And before I left, I got a call from the Chief of D's. He asked what was going on and said he'd received a similar call. He said he supports me and asked that he be kept informed."

"No doubt to save his precious department from the bad press."

"Something like that." Don admitted dryly. "I figured it was going to be a long evening so I invited John over to be here for Charlene. I could call him and ask him not to come if you'd rather not have him here."

"No, having John here is a good idea. I just didn't think of it. Did Casey say anything else?"

"No. I also invited her to the wedding Saturday."

"Good. She didn't think it was strange?"

"Why would she? She saw us at the picnic. She has to know how we feel about each other."

"I'm just worried over everything."

Don put his arms around her and held her close. "I know. So am I. Let's go back and help the kids with their schoolwork and we'll have a nice family evening tonight. We'll let tomorrow worry about itself."

"Okay."

John had arrived when they were in the office and he was dressed in a blue shirt with his usual black pants and his jacket. He nodded to Don and smiled at Karen. "I couldn't resist the invitation." He said.

Charlene was looking at him like he was a tall cold drink of water and she was dying of thirst. Karen went over to her and helped her finish dinner. "Let's just enjoy the evening and let the dishes set until tomorrow. We'll come up with something to do that's fun and maybe we won't think about it so much."

"I can do the dishes." Charlene protested.

"I think it's more important that we have a good time together as a family."

"Alright, but isn't it going to seem strange that I don't do the dishes?"

"I'll help you with them." John offered.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Karen shrugged. "Any ideas for activities?"

"Don't sing?" Charlene suggested with a smile.

"Oh, very funny. I won't sing if you don't tell jokes." Karen wrinkled her nose back at her.

"How soon is dinner going to be ready? I'm starved." BB asked.

"Yeah, me too." Laslo piped in.

"Same here." Don chimed in.

"The natives are restless. Okay, let's get the table ready. Dinner is waiting on you." Karen said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Keeping Katie Ch 25**

Laslo rode to school with a friend in the morning and they agreed to give BB a ride to her school as well. Katies eyes were wide as she watched Karen get dressed while Don looked like he usually did to go to work, except he was going with them. Karen got her into a nice dress and her good shoes and they left the house. It was no use trying to pretend it was a normal day.

Don helped Katie with her shoes. "She'll need new ones soon. She's about to outgrow these." he observed.

"That's in next weeks shopping list. Laslo has about worn his out too. Pretty soon, I'll have to get shoe boxes for his feet if he doesn't quit growing. I won't be able to fine shoes big enough around here." Karen said with a small smile.

"Mom sad?" Katie signed.

"Mom is fine. Katie is silly." Don said knowing he was lying to her.

"Mom is ready to go. How about you guys?"

Don took Katies hand and they went out to the car. He opened both doors on the passengers side for the ladies and made sure Katie was in her seat properly. He went around to get into the drivers seat and reached over to stroke Karens cheek. "I love you." he offered. He couldn't tell her again it was going to be okay. He couldn't believe it himself right now and he couldn't give her reassurance he didn't feel. She laid a hand on his thigh and squeezed briefly as he pulled out onto the street. She clicked the gate remote installed in his car to close the place up. He didn't question her need to do that. He understood it perfectly.

Ms. Dettrich was at the courthouse when they got there. She greeted them with a smile, even though she saw how tense they were. It was her job to reassure and prepare her clients. In Karen and Don she found an unusual challenge. Don was used to being in a courtroom on a different side so he didn't need much preparation. Karen was acting as though she was complying with the court, but she was passively resisting the process. She readily adapted her behavior to what was expected of her, too readily. She wasn't really modifying anything. All Dettrich could do was hope the judge understood this and didn't hold it against her.

"Good morning, Katie. This is Mrs. Taylor. She's going to take you to a special room for you to wait until the judge talks to you. Is that okay?"

Katie looked at Karen, but it was Don who squatted down and addressed her. "It's okay. Mom and I will be right in there. We'll see you really soon, okay?"

Katie nodded uncertainly, looking at Karen. Karen smiled at her too. "It's okay, sweetie. Does Mrs. Taylor sign?" she asked Dettrich.

"Some. She has a deaf grandchild that she doesn't see too often."

"Then you can help her with that, can't you? Don't talk her to death now." Karen teased.

Mrs. Taylor came over. She was a grandmotherly type who smiled a big smile at Katie. "Hi, Katie. I have a room with things we can do right over here. Mom and Dad can see you anytime they want, okay?"

She led Katie away and Karen dropped all pretense of being cheerful. Her face took on a deadly serious look. She was angry and scared and ready to be defensive. "You need to at least look amenable. I know you don't feel that, but the judge needs to think you're not angry and bitter. I'm going to be honest here, Karen. Appearance is everything. You have to prepare for anything they throw at you and not let it faze you."

Karens face altered and her attitude changed before their eyes, but her eyes remained angry. That was the best they could hope for. The doors opened and they entered the courtroom. Charlene and John were already there with who Don assumed was their lawyer as were the Jones's and their lawyer. There were plenty of chairs for everyone and Don got Karen seated first then took his seat. Karen nodded to Charlene and John, then to the Jones's but her expression was closed off.

Dettrich opened her briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. She set them out when the door opened and the judge stepped out. They all stood and the judge sat down. "This case is the custody of Katie between Karen Wesson and Don Cragen and The Jones, the biological grandparents. I have read the briefs on both sides. I'd like to hear from the participants now. Mrs. Jones, I'd like to start with you. Would you please stand?" Mrs. Jones stood nervously. "Please tell the court in your own words why you believe you would be a good guardian for the minor Katie."

"Your honor, she is my granddaughter. She's all I have left of my son. We didn't know where she had gone for years then we got the notice of intent to adopt from the court and I think she should be with family."

"You are, not to be rude, Mrs. Jones, but you are her grandmother. Would you be able to take care of a healthy, active, child with physical limitations such as is described in the paperwork?"

"Yes, your honor."

"What qualifications do you have for taking care of a child with language impaired skills?"

"We have been taking classes, your honor."

"Both of you?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Three weeks."

"I see. And you've known about Katie for ..." he checked his notes "several months yet you just started classes. Can you explain that?"

"We weren't sure if we were going to try to get custody. Once we decided that we were going for custody we enrolled immediately."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"We have a room all prepared for her and have bought her some things to make her feel at home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones, you may take your seat. Ms Wesson, I'd like to hear from you now."

Karen stood up and folded her hands in front of her. "Yes, your honor?"

"According to my records you have physical custody of Katie and have had her since she was a year old. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor."

"What took you so long to decide to adopt her?"

"She's old enough to want a family of her own and now she'd have two parents."

"You and Don Cragen. Are you he?" the judge asked Don.

He rose to stand next to Karen. "I am, your honor."

"It says here you are engaged to Ms Wesson?"

"Yes, your honor."

"The Jones brief states that you are the captain of Manhattan Special Victims Unit and they are concerned how your job affects your family life. Can you give me your assessment of the situation?"

"It's true that my job is in the Special Victims Unit, and that we deal with sexual based crimes, but it has never touched my family and the job stays at work. It has made me hypervigilant of how children in particular are targeted, but that reinforces my belief that I can be a good father to Katie. I've been a part of her life longer than the Jones and I understand her. There has been no problems with her nor either of the other two that are in the house. That's my take on it, your honor."

"Thank you, Captain. You may take your seat. Ms. Wesson, I have read your considerable record of experience with foster kids. Why Katie? You've had children of all ages and circumstances over the years. Why is Katie the one you choose to adopt? Surely you know she has loving grandparents that can take care of her."

"I know she has relatives. I'm not so sure they can take care of her properly, Your honor. Much as I'd like to have her happy, I don't believe they can give her the love and care she deserves. She is a healthy active child except for her speech impairment that is the direct result of the father they raised and what he did to her as a baby. While some of it could be outside influences, some of it could be the method he was raised with and I worry they might apply the same kind of discipline to her."

"Are you basing your opinion on facts, Miss Wesson?"

"No, your honor. I'm basing it on years of dealing with abusive and neglectful parents. My instincts and my experience see a pattern in the Jones's behavior. I'm concerned about it. And the fact that I want Katie to stay with me. I love her, your honor, and I'd like to keep her with me. I worry for her safety and her mental stability if she goes with the Jones. I'm sorry, your honor, but that's what I base my case on."

"I will take your "instincts" into account, however, this is a court of law. We deal in facts."

"Yes, your honor." Karen said meekly.

"I need to hear from Charlene Wilson? Is she here?"

Charlene stood from her seat and came to the front of the visitor gallery. "I am, your honor."

"According to the complaint filled by the Jones your morals are in question as a caregiver for Katie. They have produced photos that show you leaving the apartment of a single man a Detective John Munch. According to the papers filed, you are not married and they consider your morals detrimental to Katies moral upbringing."

John stood up and came to stand next to Charlene. "I am John Munch, your honor. Charlene has agreed to do me the honor of marrying me. That is all I have to say."

"So you admit you are having a relationship with Ms. Wilson outside of the confines of marriage?"

"Yes, we have, your honor, but never in the same home as Katie or the other kids."

"Your honor, we are very mindful of how things are done when it comes to children and morals. I am enrolled in college to become a Social Worker. I would not take a chance that could jeopardize that goal." Charlene said.

"Very well. I have heard all the emotional information I need. I would like to have the financial records sent to my office in two business days and then I will consider that part of the case. I would like to speak to Katie now in my chambers. Bailiff will you have her brought in?"

"Your honor, do you sign or have someone who does fluently? Katie doesn't communicate much vocally, but she is pretty eloquent when she wants to be. I'm concerned that she will not be able to make herself understood sufficiently." Karen said with the proper amount of humility.

"We have people here who can translate, Ms. Wesson. I do have just one question for you. You admit to being engaged. Has a date been set for the wedding?"

"Saturday, your honor. Four days from now."

"Is this a ploy for the case? Because if this is an attempt to influence the courts decision..."

"It isn't, your honor. We set the date before we knew of the court date. We have correboration of that fact."

"I'd like that provided as well. As well as any questions pertaining to ongoing income and the ability to support the child and her medical needs."

A court clerk hurried in to speak to the judge. A wailing could be heard from out in the hallway. "That's Katie." Karen said alarmed. "Excuse me, your honor." SHe made for the door.

"Ms. Wesson, stop. My clerks are quite capable of handling one small child without your assistance..." the judge said.

Karen stopped uncertainly as the sound got louder. Don got up and headed for the door. "I'll get her." he told her.

"Captain Cragen, that goes for you as well." the judge said.

The sound rose again in intensity and Karen wanted to ignore the judges order to go to Katie. "Don't go." Dettrich advised her in low tones.

"She's in trouble, dammit! I'm sorry, your honor." Karen said and deliberately headed for the door.

The door flew open and a panicked Katie charged in followed by a harried looking court clerk. She threw herself at Karen, sobbin hysterically. Karen scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "It's okay. I'm here, sweetie. I'm here." She murmured holding the girl and sank down on one of the benches. The judge banged his gavel and Katie whimpered and burrowed closer to Karen. Karen glared at the judge for a moment. "What the hell did you do to her?" she demanded of the clerk.

"Nothing. I told her we were going to go into the judges chambers and she refused to go out of the room without you. I tried to tell her it was okay, but she went ballistic and then she started making that noise and she wouldn't listen..."

"She gets scared easily. It's okay, Katie, I'm here and so is Dad."

"Miss Wesson, I understand that there has been trauma to the child, but I need to speak to her. There'll be a ten minute recess. See if you can calm her down enough for the case to resume."

"Yes, your honor."

Don went over to them and put his arms around both of them. "It's okay. We're okay. What happened, Katie? Can you tell me?"

Katie shook her head into Karens shoulder. Don made eye contact with Karen. He made sure she understood that he needed to get through to Katie. She nodded and pulled Katie back from her plastered contact. "Sit up here and listen to Dad. Come on, he's talking to you. Look at people when they talk to you."

Katie turned around and stared at Don with a belligerent look in her eyes, but she leaned heavily back against Karen. "Tell me what happened." he said gently but firmly. Katies tearstained face would have been more effective if she hadn't stuck out her chin belligerently and refused to answer. She was scared but she was mad too. "Don't play games wtih me, Katherine. What happened?" Don glared at her using his scary captains voice.

Katie caved immediately and told them what happened. It wasn't much in terms of what other kids had been through but it was alot for her. The worker was nice but she wasn't Mom and so Katie didn't trust her. Then she wanted to take Katie into another room when Mom told her to wait in that room. Then when Katie wanted to come here she wouldn't let her come and Katie got scared. She started to cry again and Don took her from Karen and held them both. "Katie, listen to me. The reason the lady wanted you to go with her is to talk to the judge. He needs to know how you feel about this and he was going to do it in his office called his chambers. He's not a bad man, no one here is going to hurt you. I wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't safe. The judge still wants to speak to you. If I promise he's okay to talk to, do you think you could talk to him?"

Katie signed something he didn't catch, but he did see the symbol for Mom.

"I don't think the judge will let Mom go with you, but we aren't going to leave here without you. Will you talk to him? It's very important."

Katie nodded, though Karen had the idea that it was more so Don would be quiet than that she wanted to talk to the judge. The judge came back in and Don, Katie and Karen went back to the front of the courtroom. Katie sat between them at a chair brought over for her. "Court is back in session." the bailiff called.

"I see we have been joined by a young lady. You are Katie, I presume?" Katie nodded uncertainly. "You understand what I'm saying?"

Again Katie nodded. "Good. I'm sorry you got scared. I didn't realize you didn't know what we wanted. Are you better now?" Katie nodded agreement. "Can you tell me why we're here today?"

Katie made some signs and the judge looked around. "Where's the translator?" he demanded.

"With the courts permission, your honor, I will translate." Karen said.

"Can I trust you to tell me exactly what she's saying, Ms. Wesson?"

"Yes, sir. I pride myself on my honesty and you will see it in the record that I'm known for it. Katie said you want to see if she has to go live with her grandparents. Her words, her phrasing."

"That's one of the reasons we're here, yes. Do you know your grandparents?" Katie pointed at them. The judge smiled. "Yes, that's them. Do you know anything about them?" Katie shook her head no. "Have you ever been to their house? Do you want to go? Do you remember them at all? Do you remember your parents talking about them?" The answer to all of the last questions were no's. The judge frowned at that. "Katie, did anyone tell you what to say here today?" Katie shook her head vigorously no. "Do you like where you're living now?"

Katie made the sign for Mom and Dad. "Would you go live with your grandparents if you could still see Mom and Dad every few days?"

Katie got agitated and started signing. "I don't know them. I don't like them. HE makes me feel bad inside. I don't want to live with him."

"What will you do if I send you to live with them?"

"No." Katie immediately panicked at the idea and turned to Karen, grasping a hold of her again like a little monkey. Don had not seen her act like that since he first met her. Karen held her tightly, turning her back to the judge to shelter Katie in her arms.

"Your honor, request permission to take Katie from the courtroom." Dettrich asked the judge.

"Granted. We're done here for today. I'm ordering Katie be evaluated by a child psychologist and there be supervised visitations every other day between Katie and the Jones's. Half to be in the foster home and half to be in the Jones's home. The court administrators office will set up the schedule. Court is adjourned. Next case."

Don cleared the way for Karen, carrying Katie followed by John and Charlene and all the attorneys from the courtroom. Once outside Karen retreated to a bench because Katie was heavy and Charlene came to sit down beside them. Don and John stood and watched as the women tried to speak to Katie who was totally unresponsive. "This is not good, is it?" Don asked Dettrich.

"It's too early to tell. The judge was not impressed with the Jones's indifference to Katies emotional distress, but then she said she doesn't know them, so they wouldn't be as affected as you and Karen. That's what the visits are for. The psychologist report will carry alot of weight with the judge. Why don't you take Katie home now and I'll make arrangements with the court and let you know when the visitations will be."

"I want to be at the first one of each of them. One at our place and one at the Jones."

"Alright. I'll contact you as soon as I have them set up."

"Thank you." the lawyer walked away. "John, I'm sorry for what's happened."

"I would feel the same way. Consider it forgotten. Do you think they will get over it as easily?"

"I think so. I can't imagine them staying mad at each other for very long with Katies welfare at stake."

"True. That really hurt Charlene that Karen thought she was against you."

"It hurt Karen, too. She has a strong temper, Charlene told me that. I think things will be okay with them now."

"I have an idea that I know what Mr. Jones wants with Katie's custody now. I'm going to the office to get started on it."

"Good idea. I'll be waiting to hear. I'm going to take them home. Shall I offer Charlene a ride?"

"No, she has to be somewhere for a meeting. I'll take her before I go to the office."

"Okay, John, and thank you for being here."

"You know what ever I can do to help."

Don went over and spoke to Karen and Katie. "Let's go home. Charlene, thank you for being here."

"Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry, Charlene. I should have known you wouldn't do things that would hurt us. Forgive me?"

"Yes. Of course."

They hugged awkwardly and Don helped Karen up with the girl still in her arms. "Let me take her. Katie, come here. You're too heavy for Mom to carry all the time. I got you."

The small family walked out of the courthouse and went home.

Dettrich called later that day. "I scheduled the first appointment at your place tomorrow at 3:45 so Katie will have a chance to get home from school and get changed and a snack then two days later at the Jones's place. You'll probably want to pick her up from school and then go over to their house. That will give you the day of your wedding free of visitations. I thought it might be easier that way."

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. You are welcome to come to the wedding." Don said.

"I'd like that, but it's probably best if I not seem to close to the family right now. I appreciate the invitation. My best on your special day."

Don hung up and told Karen the news. It put a damper on the whole evening.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Keeping Katie Ch 27**

Katie acted out at school the next day and was sent to the principals office. Because of her circumstances, the principal let her off with a warning but said next time it would be more serious. Karen made sure that she didn't get off so easily. When she got home she had to sit at the kitchen table and do the schoolwork she'd missed in class then she had to help do things around the house. She got no reward for being bad at school. And she was still hard at work when BB and Laslo got home. They got cookies and milk for a snack, Katie got a bologna sandwich.

She was not in a good mood when the Jones's arrived. Unlike last time Katie was not shy and was downright rude. Mr. Jones was immediately angry in return and Mrs. Jones tried to make peace between the two. Karen just let them all interact. She didn't try to control Katie or discipline the girl. That was up to Mr and Mrs. Jones. She did clear her throat when Katie started a temper fit and reached for something to throw but that was all. Mrs. Jones was shaken when they left and Mr. Jones looked very angry. He cast angry glances at Karen who rebuffed them with a closed look.

Don came home at the tail end of the visit and escorted the Jones's out to their car. He exchanged words with Mr. Jones who accused Karen of upsetting Katie on purpose just because of the visit. Don came back into the tense kitchen. "What the hell has been going on here today?"

Karen told him. "If they want Katie they're going to have to learn to take her in all her moods. I'm supposed to let her get to know them and them to know her. This is who Katie is."

Don sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Mr. Jones is going to tell the judge you made her mad on purpose for this visit."

"Let him. I have proof that this started when she hit a kid back at school. I brought her home, made her do her schoolwork then made her do chores around here all afternoon. She didn't get a day off when she acted up at school. I can't pave the way for them forever, Don. I just don't know what else to do."

"I tried to get home, but I couldn't."

"I know. God, I'm tired."

"Sit down and rest. You shouldn't have had to do that all alone. Where's Charlene?"

"She took the other kids to a movie so there'd be no interference. I didn't want there to be accusations of tampering. I guess that has sort of gone out the window. What happened that you couldn't get home?"

"A big political case. I had to be there, I couldn't leave."

"Okay. I think we're going to have to find another way of making sure someone else is here for the next visit. I don't want to lose this on a technicality. Katie, come here." she called.

Katie came out of her room where she'd been sent, looking like she was expecting to get in alot of trouble. She came over to stand in front of Karen looking very contrite. "What I'd like to know is what the hell were you doing today? You are usually such a nice girl. You got into a fight at school then you are a little terror when the Jones are here. Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

Katie shook her head. She gestured, faltering when she saw the forbidding look on Karens face. "I know you don't like them and you don't want to go live with them, but making them mad isn't going to prevent that. The judge said you have to spend time with them and you being a pain in the butt isn't going to help. Now I know that you did what you thought you should do, but if you make the judge mad he may send you there anyway because he'll think I can't take care of you and teach you good manners. You are not a bad girl, are you?" Katie shook her head.

"Do you like being bad?" the girl shook her head again. "I don't like you when you're bad. I love my Katie bug and I love you. We're doing everything we can to keep you here, but you have to work with us. Don't make this harder than it is. If you do end up going to live with them he'll be around all the time and then you'll have made him mad. You don't want that, do you?"

Eyes wide, Katie shook her head vigorously. "_When I go other house?" she asked._

"The day after tomorrow. In the mean time, your grandfather is going to tell the judge I made you mad on purpose before they came over here and you were very bad. Do you want the judge to think you're a bad little girl?"

"_Me not bad." _Katie signed.

"I know that, sugar, and so does Dad, but the judge doesn't. Just don't try to fix this on your own. Let us do it, okay?"

_"Okay. Mom mad?"_

"No, I'm not mad. DIsappointed, but not mad. I'm worried about what will happen now though. Please believe me when I say I love you and I always will."

_"Sorry. Dad mad?"_

"No, Katie, I'm not mad, but I'm not happy that you behaved like that. If you have a problem or a question, come to us. Don't try to do it all on your own, okay?" Don said to the girl.

The sound of Charlenes car pulling in the driveway distracted them all. In a few minutes, all three of them came into the house. "How was the movie?" Karen asked.

"Okay." Charlene said. "I take it the visit didn't go well?"

"We had a set back." Karen confirmed.

Katie hung her head when Charlene sighed and frowned at her. "Katie." Charlene expressed her disappointment to the girl in one word. "I made some chicken stew this morning. We can throw in some biscuits and make some pudding for dinner."

"That sounds good. How is our supply of groceries?"

"We need to go shopping soon. I started making a list."

"Good idea. Let me see it and I'll see if I can think of anything else we need. I'll go to the store tomorrow for any emergency supplies and we'll make a day for a big run next week. We'll make it that long?"

"Yes. Would you mind if I leave early tonight? John and I have somewhere we have to be."

"What time do you have to leave?"

"About 6:30."

"You can leave at 6:00 if you want to."

"6:30 is fine. What else can I do for you?"

"There isn't anything we can do now. It's up to the judge to decide."

"Alll we can do is go on from here. I'm sure we aren't the first people that have had someone call foul on them. As long as it doesn't happen again."

"Katie, go back to your room until dinner. I need to talk to Dad." Karen said.

Katie gave them sorrowful looks when she went to her room. That was the worst punishment she could get. She was a sociable child and hated to be alone. "Katie, let's think about this a minute. You were bad and you know that right?" Don said. Katie stopped and nodded uncertainly. "Would you be willing to do something else instead of go to your room?" She nodded. "Even as bad as doing dishes for the week?" That took a bit more thought, but she nodded. "Mom?" Don said.

"It starts tonight through next week." Karen warned. "I'll keep track." Katie nodded. "Okay, but you know if you don't do them you have to do them for two weeks, right?"

Katie nodded and Karen reached out and shook hands with her. Unexpectedly she stuck her hand out to Don. He took her hand in his, there was a marked difference in the sizes, and shook it once. "Good deal. Go in with the others until dinner."

"That was a good idea." Karen said.

"I didn't want to step on your toes, but you said we weren't mad at her anymore..."

"Don't worry about it, love. I'm happy you feel you can step in with suggestions. I want that to be part of our lives, too. I promise to try not to step on your toes either. As long as we communicate we should be fine. I have had some kids try to play Charlene and I against each other. It wasn't pretty and I made good and damned sure the culprit never did it again."

"They need you in the penal system." Don teased her gently.

"Not really. I'm too lenient. I don't think I could sentence people to years of imprisonment or death. I'm too soft hearted. I like to start them when they're Katies age or the older kids ages. Get them started on the right path."

"Is that why you set the age limit for your kids at 13?"

"For the most part. That and at 13 they start getting pretty strong. Until you and John came around there hasn't been a man around on a steady basis for us to depend on for muscle and male support if we needed it. We've had some kids that have been strung out on drugs and that required a bit of work."

"Well, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." he pulled her to him and snuggled her in his arms. "I'll be glad when this is all over. I can't wait until he messes up and the judge sees him for what he is."

"Oh, I love the way that sounds. You just keep holding me like this and it'll all turn out alright."

"I'm not letting go."

"Uh, guys, I hate to break this up, but the natives want to be fed. Besides you're making me jealous." Charlene said cheerfully.

"Has she been like this all day?" Don asked Karen, teasing Charlene.

"Pretty much. She has been that way since she met John. There's just no pleasing the woman." Karen agreed turning loose of Don.

"Hey, I resent that remark." Charlene protested. "I've always been this way."

"She's just worse now." Karen said.

"Alright, you. Just for that I'm making spaghetti tonight."

"No, I'll be good, I promise." Karen acted horrified.

"Too late. Spaghetti it is. If you're nice, I'll make a salad to go with it." Charlene said firmly.

"You don't like spaghetti?" Don asked surprised.

Both women laughed. "It's fine. I make a big production out of it for the kids sake. They think it's funny." Karen assured him.

"It was kind of a thing we did. Some times we've had a shortage of funds so we ate alot of spaghetti because a pound of meat and a couple pounds of pasta would fill up alot of bellies."

"That and peanut butter and jelly." Karen nodded. "It's been awhile since we've had to do some of those kinds of things. We've been very lucky. I'll make the garlic toast."

"I'll do the salad." Don offered. "What?! I can make a salad. I'm a good salad maker. Just wait."

"I'm not arguing. Every hand is a big help. Well, get to work, you two." Charlene waved a shooing hand at them.

"She can be a bit of a drill sargeant." Karen told Don in a stage whisper.

"I see that." he responded in kind. "Let me change my clothes."

"I'll help." Karen said.

"Oh, no you don't. Then I'll never get my garlic bread. He can change his clothes on his own." Charlene said.

"She's mean too." Don said.

"GIve the woman a little power..." Karen said.

Charlene gave up and set to work feeding the ravenous horde with their help.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Keeping Katie Ch 28**

Don made sure he was with Karen and Katie when they went to the Jones for the next visit. They're presence made Mr. Jones very nervous, though they tried to be as unobtrusive as possible. Mrs. Jones was happy to have Katie there and showed her pictures of her family and gave her some of the toys she'd bought for her to play with when she visited. They played a game and got along quite well. Don and Karen sat in the kitchen and made strained conversation with Mr. Jones who Katie did not want anything to do with. He eyed her warily and she eyed him back. These two would always butt heads. It seemed they were both strong personalities.

"So how long do we have to do these supervised visitations?" Mr. Jones asked sarcastically.

"That's up to the judge." Don said evenly.

"We all know this is a joke. As long as you two are here, we aren't going to be able to really get to know her and her to know us. She has you two to run to."

"She doesn't know you. This is meant to correct that. The judge wants her to feel comfortable with you before she is alone with you." Karen said.

"You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid. You are trying to keep her until she comes of age..."

"Darn right." Karen said. "I happen to think she's a terrific little girl and I want her to stay with us, but it's up to the judge. You saw to that."

"You're blaming this on me?" Jones demanded.

"Keep your voices down." Don said quickly. "We don't want to make Katie's transition harder for her." What Don heard was something Karen didn't. It was something that had made him one of the most effective detectives of his squad for years.

Karen was resentful of Jones accusations and he was more than a little prickly in return. Don had his cop face on, the one where he was able to listen without taking offense no matter how sarcastic or vicious the comments. Katie heard the tones anyway and she walked out to the kitchen to stand between Don and Karen and eye Mr. Jones. "Is it time to go?" she asked.

"What is she saying?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Have they not covered that in class yet?" Karen needled.

"She wants to know if it's time to leave yet." Don said hurriedly before the bickering could start again. "No, Katie, we have a little bit yet. Why don't you tell your grandfather what you've been doing at school."

Katie just shrugged and crawled onto Karens lap. "How about if you draw your grandparents a picture? Do you have any paper and crayons?" Don asked.

"We have paper, but only pens." Mrs. Jones came out to the kitchen, looking uneasy. She had to feel the tension in the room.

"Those would be fine." Karen smiled at the older woman.

The paper and pens kept Katie occupied while the adults tried to think of things to say to one another, but the only topic of conversation they seemed to have in common was Katie. Mr. Jones sat resentfully in his chair and let his wife do most of the talking for them. As long as Karen and he ignored each other, it was fine. Katie drew them a picture of her and her family at Karens. Including John, Charlene, Laslo, BB and the house. She slid it across the table to Mrs. Jones. The woman took it with a smile. "That's beautiful, Katie. Can you sign it for me?"

Katie did and smiled when she passed it back. "It's time to go." Karen said.

Everyone was relieved. Katie felt comfortable enough with Mrs. Jones that she gave her a tentative hug. Mr. Jones she just stared at and turned away. The three left the Jones house and Don gave Karen his keys. "You drive."

"O-Okay."

Katie climbed into the back seat and put her seatbelt on. Don was thinking, deep and long. He would not have been a safe driver. HIs busy brain was putting together what was really going on. He wished he was free to call the precinct right now, but he couldn't while Katie was sitting in the back seat. Karen left him alone and just drove. They pulled into the driveway and she parked. "I need to use the phone. I'll tell you all about it later." He leaned over and kissed her and let them get out of the car while he pulled out his cellphone.

"_Dad mad_?" Katie asked.

"No. Dad thinking." Karen replied with a smile.

Katie grinned and ran into the house. Karen followed. Don came in fifteen minutes later. Karen sent him an inquiring look. He shook his head. "It could be nothing. I'll let you know when I know something."

Don got a series of mysterious calls over the next few hours. He either ducked out of the room to take them or used monosyllables on his end. Karen was in the living room picking up the mess a busy household produces when she looked out into the yard and saw a local police squad pulling in, followed by a State of New York car. "Don. Something's going on." Karen called.

Don got up and went to the door with Karen right behind him. It was the deputy Paul and a social worker. "I'm sorry to bother you folks, but I've come with a court order." Paul said.

"What kind of court order?" Karen demanded.

"I'm Stacey Munson from Family Services. This is a court order for custody of Katie. Custody has been granted to Mr. and Mrs. Jones. We are here to remove the child." She said preemptorily.

"No! Don." Karen said immediately.

"I'd like to see the order." Don said formally. Ms. Munson held it out. He took it and looked it over. He could find no loopholes or improprieties. "It's legal. We have to give them Katie." he told Karen reluctantly.

"Isn't there anything we can do? We were just there." Karen cried.

"According to the information provided to the judge you are actively trying to turn the child against her grandparents and the judge has decided this is best for Katie. Please produce the child or I'll place you under arrest and take the child anyway. Either way, the child will be removed today."

"We don't have a choice, Karen. It's all legal." Don said reluctantly.

"But there was no notice."

"The judge is not required to tell you in advance. What will it be, Ms. Wesson?" Munson said in a hard tone of voice.

Don looked at Karen. "I'll get her." he said.

Karen seemed incapable of thinking clearly. She stared at the woman as though she had two heads. "We have not heard from our attorney."

"That is between you and your attorney."

"Paul?" Karen said appealed to the officer she knew from previous dealings with the local law.

"I'm sorry, Karen. It's the law." he said uncomfortably.

Don came back carrying Katie who wasn't aware of what was going on. "This woman is here to take you to live with your grandparents. You'll need to go with them." Don told her.

Katie recoiled from him and reached for Karen. Karen snatched her up in a tight hug. Munson reached for Katie. "Give them a minute, please." Paul told her.

"It's only going to make it harder." Munson said, but she dropped her arms.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't know about this." Karen told the sobbing girl in her arms. "Remember, you only live there. You belong here. You're my daughter and I love you."

Munson pried a clinging Katie out of Karens arms and took her out the door. Paul nodded to the two left behind and followed her out. They could hear Katie screaming all the way out to the car. Karen was frozen in shock. They heard the car doors slam and then they left.

Karen looked at Don as though he'd betrayed her and turned away from his hurt and sympathetic look and his offer of open arms. She ran to their quarters and shut the door. Charlene had come out at the last and looked stricken at Don. "What happened?"

"Jones must have contacted the court as soon as we left his place, told them a tale and the judge believed him. I have to go talk to Karen. Any advice?"

"No. Just remember you love her and she loves you and together you can get past this. No matter how it seems right now."

Don went into his quarters, not sure what he was going to find. Karen was standing there, just standing. No moving, not crying, not even reacting to his presence. Her mind seemed to have gone into neutral. "Karen?"

She turned her head slightly. "What?"

"I had to turn her over to them. They had a court order."

Karen turned away again. "They had no right to just walk in and take her. We didn't get a chance to prepare her, she's going to be terrified, she doesn't like Jones and now she has to live with the bastard? What kind of court system do we have? What the hell good is it if they can't tell the truth from a lie? Tell me that, Captain Cragen, tell me how this makes any kind of sense, any kind of justice?"

He winced at the forceful use of his full title. It was the pain talking, but it still hurt. "It doesn't and I can't. It doesn't make any kind of sense and she knows we still love her. She knows Mrs. Jones. _ He _won't dare hurt her, because we'll be watching and so will the courts."

"_We_ won't be watching anything. She doesn't live here anymore, remember? They can do anything they want to her, she's theirs. I can't protect her anymore." Karen said bitterly. "The judge saw to that."

"Karen, this isn't done. We're still going to get him. I'm not giving up just because they have physical custody. There's something going on here and I'm going to find out what it is."

"What can you do? You've been looking for months through this whole mess and you haven't been able to find out a thing. What makes you think this is going to change now?" she demanded. "Tell me what more you can do."

"Are you asking me to give up? You don't trust me anymore?" he asked in a tortured tone of voice.

"No. I don't mean that. I don't...I don't know what I mean. I don't know where to go what to do. I can't do anything and I can't figure out what I can do. Anything I do is wrong. Anyone I talk to going to be against me." she wrapped her arms around herself. She was going to be flying apart any minute.

"No, Karen. Listen to me. You're not wrong. You're not at fault here. Mr. Jones can tell a whopper, I guess. But he's dirty. I'd bet my badge on it. He's messed up somewhere and we're going to find it. At least Katie is with her grandmother so she won't have to be alone around her grandfather and I'm working on bringing her back home. Here, where she belongs."

"Home."

"Yes, home. Karen, if there's one thing that being a police captain has taught me over the years is that there is something we can do and I'm going to do it. Give me time, darling, give me your trust." he hadn't touched her yet. He needed her to turn to him.

"I do trust you, Don. I do. You're all I trust right now. I don't trust the courts at all." She turned toward him seeking the solace he'd offered earlier.

Don gently placed his arms around her then pulled her snugly into his embrace. He didn't try to placate her, didn't try to tell her it would all be alright, it was just holding her that made both of them feel better. Karen allowed him to take over over to sit down on the couch. He convinced her to come out and eat. She came out and played with a bowl of pudding while everyone ate, but that was all. The house was appallingly quiet. Neither of the other two kids wanted to argue and applied themselves to dinner diligently, but with no joy.

Don didn't eat much himself and went outside as soon as dinner was over. He called everyone he could think of, starting with John.   
"Did you come up with anything?"

"I think so. How is everyone?"

"It's like a tomb here. Karen is barely functioning and no one is doing much talking. I hate seeing them in so much pain, but I can't help them unless I help Katie."

"How is Charlene?"

"She's the one holding it together. If it weren't for her we'd be eating leftovers tonight. If you can get out here tonight or even just call her it would help."

"I'll call her. Hang in there, Captain. The cavalry is on the way."

"I can just see you on a horse, John." Don smiled.

"Not in this lifetime you can't." John said sarcastically.

Don chuckled and hung up. Laslo came out and then BB. They came over to stand near him. He appreciated their need for reassurance. "It's bad about Katie. Are we going to get to see her at all?" BB asked.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks when she settles in to her new home. They can't keep us from seeing her, just her from living here."

"This isn't right." Laslo said in his newly deeper voice.

"No, it isn't but it's the law."

"How can we help? Is there anything we can do?" BB asked.

"Just help where you can and do what you know you're supposed to. Karen and Charlene have enough on their minds right now. But don't be too good. That'd make them suspicious." Don advised. Laslo snorted derisively. "And let Karen and Charlene know you're there for them. They're going to need to know we still need them."

BB nodded. "It's hard without her and she's only been gone a few hours. Can I call her?"

"And say what? She can't talk back to you." Laslo said bitterly.

"Yeah." BB said deflated.

"That was a good idea, BB, but we'd better let things setlle down first. I'm going to see what I can work out about getting to see her on a regular basis. That's not a perfect solution, but it will be better than nothing. For now let's just go inside and be together, watch some tv or something. Maybe it'll take our minds off of it."

Charlene was cleaning the kitchen when they came back in and glanced at them. She'd been crying. She indicated where Karen was with a jerk of her head. Don led the way. Karen was sitting at the end of the couch with her feet pulled up under her. He sat down next to her and she leaned against him, silent and still he put his arm around her. They turned on the tv and watched whatever was on. The kids gave Karen a hug and drifted off to bed on their own at their usual bedtime. Don kissed Karens head frequently and kept her close. At 10:00 he said. "Let's go to bed."

He turned off the television and they went to bed. Karen didn't speak a word. She got her clothes off and climbed into bed, completely mute. He climbed in beside her. For the first time, since he'd come to know her she didn't snuggle right up to him. She just laid quiet and still. He wished she'd cry or scream or throw something. Not this deep silence. He moved until he was wrapped around her in bed and held her.

He knew she slept, because her body went slack. He finally slept fitfully awakened every time she moved all night long.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Keeping Katie Ch 29**

The silence continued the next morning. Karen was a robot, neither making noise or making expressions. Don knew it was grief and could turn into a serious depression if it went on too long. BB and Laslo were relieved to go to school and Don wanted to stay home but he couldn't. He kissed Karen and walked out the door.

That set the pattern for the next few days. Don spent the day trying to work at the office and every spare minute trying to pin down Mr. Jones background. John went out of town for a few days and then Charlene got anxious. Finally, at his wits end, he consulted Huang. "Thank you for coming, Dr." Don said closing the door behind the man.

"I guess things are pretty bad at home, yet?" Huang greeted him.

"Pretty bad is a good description. I can't get past this silence. It's like living with a robot. She all locked up inside herself. I can't get to her. She won't scream, or cry, or throw things, hell, she barely talks and doesn't eat much at all. The kids don't want to come home, they go right to their rooms after dinner. It all revolves around her and I can't reach her."

"Have you taken her to see a therapist?"

"No, I figured she'd snap out of it on her own. It just seems to get deeper. I'm afraid if I take her to an outside doctor it will go on her permanent record and she'll have BB and Laslo taken from her and she won't have them anymore. Is there anything you can do?"

"I can go out and talk to her. I'm not sure what else I can do for her. I don't feel comfortable prescribing drugs for her."

"Just go see her if you can and tell me how to help her. I've done everything I can and I just can't get through to her."

"I'll go this afternoon."

"Thank you." Don said with a sigh of relief.

Dr. George Huang drove up to the home he'd been to only once before on a happy occasion. This time there was no joy. Charlene opened the door and invited him in. Karen was sitting at the kitchen table. She was just sitting. She looked up at him and he was shocked by her appearance. Her hair had been shiny and bouncy, now it was limp and hanging down, her clothes were hastily put on without any particular care and she just looked at him. "Hi, Karen. How are you doing?"

She wet her lips then spoke hesitantly. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"Don has good friends. I figured he'd talk to you sooner or later."

"He's worried about you." Karen turned her face away from him. She didn't answer him. "Have you talked to Katie since she went away?"

"You mean since they took her to live with her grandparents?" she said sharply. "Don't treat me like an idiot. I know what happened, don't try to pussy foot around it."

"I'm sorry. The captain is disturbed that you won't talk."

"There's nothing to say. Katies gone and I have nothing to say. People don't always have to talk."

"That's true. Are you afraid?" George asked.

"Of what?! That they'll take Katie away? Guess what? They already have."

"And you're angry about it."

"Hello. You went for years to medical school to figure that out?"

"You are allowed to be angry and sad and miss her."

"Are you patronizing me?"

"Yes. You know it's not good to keep everything bottled up inside you. It can cause depression. Are you depressed?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to prescribe something that will help you?"

"No. I won't take pills."

"Then you need to open up and talk to someone. Talk to Don or Charlene or a professional. It's not good to keep all this anger locked away inside you. Like it or not you are the center of alot of peoples activities. It's not fair to them and it's not fair to you."

"My daughter is gone, for all intents and purposes she's dead to me. Why should I even care? What's it going to change? Who the hell cares?"

"Don does, BB, Laslo, Charlene, John, I do."

"Thanks for the pep talk. Shall I walk you out?" she said sarcastically.

"Karen, I know you're hurting. I know it seems like you'll never stop hurting and there's no sense in going on, but there are so many people who love you. It's not fair to you or to anyone else to go on like this. Talk to someone. Anyone you choose. Katie is not dead. She just lives somewhere else now but you're going to get through this. Let Don help, share your pain with him. He needs you right now. He's in pain too and he needs to share his with you. Together you can be stronger than you can apart. At least think about it."

"I can't think. I can't feel. If I do, I'll fall apart and I can't do that. I don't want to hurt any more. It's better this way."

"No, it's not. You can't go on like this. It's going to come out. Love is a part of life, and hurt is part of life too. Don't bury yourself hoping not to feel. You hurt right now, that's normal, but so does everyone around you and you're hurting yourself and them by not letting them in."

"George, I'm afraid. I don't want to feel. It's too much. It's going to destroy who I am, what I have here, I have to be strong. I'm the strong one. Every one depends on me. And that's the way I like it. That's who I am. I won't be some weakling."

"Feeling is not weak. No one expects you to be strong all the time. I know. I've seen all kinds of people, that's my job and the strongest ones are the ones who can accept help when they need it. You are one of the strongest ones."

"How do I face him? How do I apologize for...?"

"You don't have to apologize to him. He knows you're hurting. Just love him and it'll be alright."

Karen bowed her head. "Thank you for coming. You can send the bill here. I'll send you a check."

"What bill? I just came to have a talk with a friend." George said with a smile. "I'll give you a couple of names of people who you can talk to if you need to."

"Thank you. Can I walk you out?"

"I can find my way. And if you need me, just let me know."

George went back to the office. He stuck his head inside the captains office. "Your wife needs you." he said simply.

Don looked at him and jumped to his feet, grabbing his jacket as he went. "I'll be at home." he said to whoever was listening as he charged out the door.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Keeping Katie Ch 30**

There was no sign of Charlene and the kids when he got home. Her car was gone. He pulled into his spot and hurried into the house. "Karen?"

The door to his quarters were open. "Karen?" he called tentatively. He looked inside.

Karen was on her feet, looking fragile, in a great deal of emotional pain. "I'm so sorry." she said as tears flowed freely down her face.

He was afraid she was going to collapse. He leaped forward to scoop her up in his arms. "Oh, Don, she's gone. My baby's gone." she howled, clutching desperately at him.

"Karen. Oh, my God." he held her close, burying his face in her hair against her head. He held her as close to him as he could get and still be separate. She was shaking from head to toe and he moved them over to the couch in case she collapsed entirely.

He wrapped his arms firmly around her talking to her quietly and letting her know he was there through her hysterical crying, her blaming herself for what she couldn't help, nearly incoherent babbling and her fear of losing her mind, BB, Laslo and him. She'd so quietly worked herself into a hysterical state he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it. It was a wonder she had kept it together as long as she had.

He gave up trying to counter all her fears and just held her while she let it all out. His shirt was soaked and wrinkled but he didn't care. She was back with him. It took over an hour for her to calm down enough to be coherent. She was limp against him, exhausted. "I'm sorry, Don. I'm so sorry." she kept repeating.

"It's okay. Oh, my Darling, it's okay." he kept telling her. "We're together, that's all that counts."

"Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry, too. I should have done something sooner. I promise you, I won't ever let this happen again. You'll never think you're alone again."

"I knew you were here. I knew I didn't deserve you. I just couldn't reach you. I didn't know how. And the harder I tried the harder it seemed and then it was too long and I thought you'd think I was such a schmuck."

"I've never used the word schmuck in my life and I certainly never thought of you as one." Don said with a small smile.

"Never?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Never. I've used other words, but never about you."

"Tell me some of them."

"Smart, beautiful, sexy, sweet, wonderful…."

"Not those words. The other ones. But thank you."

"I'm not interested in those other words. Just the ones that explain to you how much you mean to me. How much I love you, how much I want to be here with you and keep you safe, how happy I am to be included in your life and have you in mine. Those are the words that mean the most to me."

"I am such a fool. I should have known. I should have been paying closer attention."

"It's okay. You are hurting and so am I. We'll be okay together. As long as we have each other. I'm sorry, Karen. I shouldn't have taken him so lightly. I never expected him to lie to the judge and have the judge believe him."

"It's done now. She's gone."

"No, sweetheart, she's not here but she's not gone. Not until I find out what Jones is keeping from us. I know there's something about him that isn't right. When we were in court he almost slipped up but he stopped himself. Now I have to figure out what he really meant to say."

"Can we do this another time? I just can't take any more right now."

"Of course we can. Just rest, my love, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

Karen fell silent, snuggled against him and he thought she'd fallen asleep. "You know, Charlene and the kids are gone for a few hours."

"Oh? Where'd they go?"

"I sent them for shoes. And BB has to try on every pair in the store in her size."

"What about Laslo?"

"Give him a pair of fuzzy pink slippers that fit and he'd be happy if they don't pinch."

"So what are you saying?"

"We have the house to ourselves. And I've been so cold and lonely. Unless you are too tired." Her voice had turned sultry.

"I don't feel tired in the least." He said with a smile.

"Then maybe you'd like to tell me again how good you and I are together?"

"I'm better at showing than telling."

"Are there visual aids?"

"All you can handle, my love."

She lifted her face to his and kissed him. It was good, nice, and he absorbed it like a sponge. His partner was back. He kissed her many times and she kissed him back urgently opening her mouth for him. Drawing him into her. "I missed you so much." she said to him.

"I missed you too." he said. "Let me get this stuff off first."

"Hurry!"

He grinned at her and got up. It didn't take him long to remove the extras. What was hard to do was take the time to put them away properly before turning to her and making the connection again. They moved to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and slid down beside her. "I feel like we've been living in separate countries."

"I feel as though I went away and I couldn't get back. I don't ever want to go away again."

"You won't because I won't let it happen."

"Don't talk. Just feel with me."

He rolled her over on the bed, kissing her lips ther neck working his way down to her beautiful full breasts and her stomach then moved back up to her lips again. She rolled him over and kissed him too running her hands over his torso and legs rubbing against him, exciting them both. He groaned and turned her over so he could sink into her with a satisfied sigh. "Karen, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Yes, do that, Don. Please, more."

He growled at her and started to move inside her. She arched against him to drive him deeper. He took the invitation and moved strongly inside her, faster so she'd never, ever feel alone again, never doubt for a minute his commitment to her. She moaned and squirmed closer tohim. It was all he could do not to explode inside her right then, he could feel her start to tighten around him, it was wonderful. He could tell when she was nearly there, he put extra twists in his thrusts and then it happened. A mind blowing experience for both of them, a wonderful, glorious explosion.

Don would have moved off immediately, but Karen held him where he was. "Please don't go."

"I'm crushing you." he said.

"I want to feel you here. You feel so good."

"I'm not going anywhere, my love."

She loosened her arms and he slid down beside her still touching her. She turned into his arms and he held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She pulled her arm free and put it under his head and clutched him to her. They held each other tightly, injured hearts seeking solace in their reunion. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." Karen said.

"I let you down. I tried not to." he said brokenly.

"No, you didn't. I should have turned to you. I won't turn away again."

He drew in a ragged breath. He slid down so his face was resting against her chest, holding onto her with strong arms. She held his head and kissed his head, rubbing his back and snuggling him close. He just held onto her. In a minute she began to hum. The sound was so unexpected he stilled to listen. She began to sing sofly.

_"Donald Cragen is a man_

_Yes, a big man_

_With an eye like an eagle_

_and as tall as a mountain_

_is he._

_From the brown cloth cap_

_on the top of My Dan_

_to the heel of his dress shoes_

_The rootinest, roarinest, fightinest man_

_New York City ever knew_

_Donald Cragen is a man_

_Yes, a good man_

_And he fights for his city_

_To made all America free."_

Don smiled against her. "Where did you come up with that?"

"That old show Daniel Boone with Fess Parker. It describes you to a tee. You are my mountain and my rock."

"I don't feel much like either right now."

"Even mountains have rainy days and rocks shift from time to time. That doesn't mean they're any less of what they are. You are a mountain and a rock, you can't help but be who you are. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You make me feel good. That's how you are. I like that. It makes you a special person."

Karen just kissed him and held him. The night closed over them. Charlene and the kids came home but they were quiet and didn't disturb them. Don heard them, but they didn't need anything so he just stayed where he was, warm, safe and with Karen. She slept through the commotion. Late in the night she got up, did her business in the bathroom and came back to bed. She murmured "I love you" to him and went back to sleep.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Keeping Katie Ch 30A**

Things settled down to a dull roar for the next few days. Charlenes schedule changed as she settled into her new classes and Karen took over more of the household chores. There were times that a solemn mood would fall over the house when something reminded Karen of Katie and she was missed. But busyness was something that helped the time pass and Karen made sure she kept busy. She spent her days cleaning the house from top to bottom and cooking so Charlene had time to study and her evenings and nights being with Don, making love and talking about everything.

Munson called and said she had checked on Katie and she was doing fine. She met with a very cool reception. "So would you be willing to take Katie back if this should fall through?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but I want to adopt her or full custody immediately. No shared custody."

"We can't do that that quickly……"

"You can, I know you can because I've seen it done before. None of her other relatives have come forward. I want her to be here and know she won't ever leave again."

"I'll do what I can."

"I know you can do it, Mrs. Munson. Katie isn't doing as well as you'd hoped, is she?"

"These things take time…."

"I can tell you what's happening. She's butting heads with Mr. Jones, isn't she? She got pushed in to that home too quickly and now she's getting punished for it."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I know my daughter, Ms. Munson. She is hard headed and he's used to being the one who says what goes on. Katie has never taken that too well. And it can't be comfortable for any of them. Those are my terms, Ms. Munson."

"I'll put your request into the system, Ms. Wesson."

"You do that." Karen said when she'd hung up. She called Don at the office, but he was in a meeting. She was too distracted to notice that Elliott was not his usual chatty self. She started to peel a mountain of potatoes for dinner and chew on her lip in worry for Katie.

The kids got home from school. Laslo as was usual for him dropped his school books on the table and headed right for the refrigerator. BB bolted for her room in tears. "What's going on?" Karen asked him.

Laslo shrugged. "That time of the month, I suppose." He said carelessly.

"Excuse me?" The frigid tone made him look at her then down. "What did you just say?"

"It's something I heard at school." He said defensively.

"I'm aware of that because you sure didn't hear it said here. Is there some reason you find that funny?"

"No. She's just been in a mood lately and…."

"And instead of finding out why and seeing if you can help you just put it down to 'that time of the month?' It's like saying he's an idiot 'oh he's just a guy' isn't that what I heard you yelling about just a week or so ago? Now you're using it like it's a put down?"

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then why did you say it? Are you in to spouting whatever someone else says now just to have something to say? Because I know you could not have thought that through or you wouldn't have said it, would you?"

"No, I guess not."

"I guess not. As soon as I figure out what has your sister so upset you and I are going to have a long chat, Mister. For right now finish peeling these potatoes."

"Having Charlene at school sucks."

"Laslo Percival, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you! You are in so much hot water right now you might not get out until next spring."

Laslo flushed with anger and plopped down onto her chair and picked up the nearest unpeeled potato. Karen went to BB's door and knocked. "Go away, Laslo." She shouted angrily.

"It's not Laslo. Can I come in?"

"It's your house." BB said indignantly.

Karen cautiously opened the door and poked her head in. BB was sitting morosely on her bed and had been crying but she was furious too. "What's going on?" she asked the girl.

"Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't send you in here crying." The woman said reasonably. "Something has upset you."

"I'm fine. Can't you just leave it alone?"

"I suppose I could but that would mean I don't love you and I do. If you don't tell me I'm going to have to guess and I'm a pretty good guesser."

"No, you're not."

"Well, I'm working on it. Give me a hint. Is it smaller than an elephant?"

"Yes."

"Is it larger than a mouse?"

"Yes."

"It's not an elephant or a mouse. Is it animal, vegetable or mineral?"

"Yes." BB said with a smile.

"Oh, too funny. Okay let's see then. You're not bruised or bloody so I'm guessing it wasn't a fist fight."

"No."

"But it was a fight. Someone said something to you, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Who and what?"

"I was thinking about Katie today at school and Jennie started saying she didn't see what the problem was, that Katie wasn't really my sister anyway, I probably don't have any sisters because I'm a foster kid. She made it sound like it was the worst thing in the world."

"To her it might be. Maybe she heard her parents argue and make comments about foster kids like they are something bad. Maybe she's worried about becoming a foster kid herself. Aren't her parents getting a divorce?"

"Yes, but they're still a family."

"So are we. We may not be related by blood but we choose to stay together, we aren't here just because we share a genetic background. I didn't give birth to you and therefore _have_ to take care of you. I take care of you because I love you. And you are technically old enough to go to another home if you choose yet you're still here."

"I guess." BB admitted, but she was still upset about something.

"Did she say something else?"

"She….she called me fat. She said all foster kids get fat because they're unhappy and they eat too much."

"Wow, what a thing to say. Did she have a reason to say that or is it just something she said to make you angry?"

"We had a film in health class today that said stress is one of the leading causes of overeating. She put the stress together with the foster kids and came up with…..me."

"Ah, so she just said that to hurt you because she was hurting."

"Why do you do that?"

"What, sweetie?"

"See the other side. Just once can't you just be on my side." BB snapped miserably.

"I am on your side. Always. What I'm seeing is that she doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm not hurting like you are. If all foster kids are under stress and therefore fat how does she explain Laslo, the bean pole? Or Joseph? Remember when he first got here? He was as skinny as a pencil. He wasn't technically a foster kid but he was up here. Stress can make anyone fat, but not just foster kids. Look at John. He's no foster kid, well, maybe sort of, but he's certainly under a lot of stress, he's not fat. Jennies theory doesn't hold water."

"I guess I didn't consider that."

"You can't when you're all tied up in knots emotionally. Now let's talk about the weight issue. Yes, you have a few extra pounds more than they say is good for you, most of us do. The question is what do you want to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do about it. I'm a fat person."

"You and I both are people who have to watch what we eat. That is an unfortunate fact of life. I'm going to go have a serious discussion with your brother. Think about ways we can fix this weight problem and then we'll discuss it."

"I'm sorry, Karen. I was mad at you when I got home. I-I didn't mean to be so grouchy with you."

"It's okay. You've identified a problem, now we need to work on a solution. You know if we can manage it maybe we can get Charlene in on it too."

"Okay. Thank you. For being here, I mean."

"That's why I'm here. I have a score to settle with a certain big mouth child. Come out when you're ready."

Karen went back out to the kitchen. "We need to discuss this further, mister." She said sternly.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Keeping Katie**

"It was just a comment. It didn't mean anything."

"It didn't mean anything? So you think a womans biology is a joke? It's something that means she's less than a male?"

"No."

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"It's not. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because it is a big deal, Laslo. What you said is demeaning to me and every other woman. Women are built differently than men for a reason. It takes both kinds of people to keep the species up."

"Karen, I know that. I'm not stupid."

"I know that. You can bake a cake, you can make a full meal if you want to, I know because I taught you myself. How would you feel if I said you're less than a man because you bake and cook and even sew? Those are things everyone needs to know. Those are things you can help. Biology isn't even something you can control. How big you grow, how tall you are, what color your hair is. To say someone is cranky and you don't understand them so they must be having a particular time of the month is the equivalent of saying he's too lazy to figure it out. You're smarter than that. Don't hide behind that excuse."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am. If you don't believe me ask Don. In fact what was that comment about Charlene and school?"

"Nothing."

"I think that was another comment you need to explain."

"It's just that she always did this kind of thing."

"So?"

"I have schoolwork to do, and other chores…."

"And? Spit it out."

"It's her job."

"You mean it's womens work?"

"No."

"But that's what you implied."

"I did not."

"Laslo."

"Okay so I thought it okay. Are you happy now?"

"No. I'm confused. Where are you getting this stuff? None of the others have said anything like it before."

"There's this new coach at school. He's a nice guy and he's been helping some of the jocks get ready for the season. He says things like that."

"Ah. Well, then I guess I can understand where you got it from. Listen to the rest of the world, Laslo, and then decide if what you hear in school is something you want to be remembered for saying. Oh and just so you know, you're cooking dinner for the whole family for a week. Let's just see if this is womans work or if a man can handle it. Then we'll discuss again whether women or men are stronger."

"A week?"

"Yep, and by the way, BB did have something to be upset about. You should have found that out yourself."

"Man, that's not fair." Laslo said angrily.

"Next time, think before you open your mouth."


	32. Chapter 32

**Keeping Katie Ch 32**

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping, Don was dozing until headlights flashed down the driveway and stayed there. Immediately alert he got up and reached for his sweats. If the lights didn't go out he was going out to see what was going on. He could hear an engine idling. He lights went out but the engine didn't cut off. He skimmed into his sweatshirt and was reaching for his gun when the buzzer for the front gate went off.

Karen popped up. "Someone's here."

"They've been here for a few minutes. Get dressed. I'm going to go see who it is." Don said unnecessarily.

Karen was already scrambling into hers. "I'll get the lights."

She was headed for the box when the intercom buzzed. "Is anyone there?"

It was Mrs. Jones. Karen and Don exchanged worried looks. Karen touched the box. "Mrs. Jones?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Of course. Someone will meet you at your car." She pushed the button to open the gate.

"I'll go." Don said putting his gun in his waistband and covering it with his shirt.

"I hope Katie's okay." Karen said anxiously.

"Let's find out. Call the dogs in so they don't wake the kids."

They hurried toward the back door. Karen pushed the switch for the gate to close and hurried after him. Fortunately both kids were still fast asleep. They went out into the cool night air. Mrs. Jones had pulled up and got out of the car, leaving it running. "I'm sorry to come so late."

"Is Katie okay?" Karen asked.

"She's fine. She's asleep in the back seat. Can we go inside?"

"I'll get Katie." Don offered.

"Let's leave her here for a minute. I-I need to talk to you where she can't hear."

Karen came over and peeked inside the car at Katie buried under blankets. She couldn't help herself. Satisfied she followed them into the house. The light over the kitchen range gave off a soft glow. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Don asked.

"Don't be nice to me. I don't deserve it." Mrs. Jones said bitterly. "I'm ashamed of myself and I need to correct what I've done."

"Have a seat and tell us what's so wrong." Don said.

"I kept my mouth shut about what kind of man my husband is. I thought he would be able to change, to get along with Katie. I wanted a second chance, you see, to be a better grandmother than I was a mother, but it's not working. Katie and Mr. Jones just don't get along, they're continually having a battle of wills and it's taking away all the harmony in our house. Katie's not happy, he's not happy and neither am I. I don't understand Katie half the time and she resents me. I'm just….at my wits end. I talked to Ms. Munson and she told me what you'd said. I've been thinking about it. The judge awarded us custody, but I love Katie and I want her to be happy and that's here with you. Would you take her home here where she belongs?"

"If we can permanently adopt her." Karen said, though Don knew what that cost her to say.

"I have the custody papers in the car. All I have to do is sign them."

"What does your husband have to say about this?" Don asked.

"The decision is mine not his." Mrs. Jones said with unusual firmness.

"He'll have a say in the matter." Don warned.

"He always does, but this time he'll lose. I know what's best for my granddaughter and this is what's best for her. I know I don't deserve to but I do have one favor to ask."

"Go ahead and ask." Karen said.

"Could I maybe come see her once in a while, maybe send her a birthday card or Christmas present?"

"Of course you can. You are family. And if you want to just drop by to one of her school functions, we'll be glad to see you. It may take time, but Katie will be glad she got to know you in later years." Don said.

Karen nodded in agreement. "Let's go get Katie and her papers then. Karen, wait here. We'll be right back."

Karen was astounded that he'd even suggested it. "But…."

"Open the door for us." He said firmly.

She swallowed and stayed until they were outside then she flew to the door. It seemed to take forever but she heard the car doors close and she got excited. Mrs. Jones came in then Don came in carrying Katie. He stopped at the door and handed the girl to Karen. "Now she's ours. Our girl is home."

Then Karen understood. The doorway is where they took Katie from her arms and here was where they brought her back. She grabbed Katie in a tight hug. "My goodness, she's grown. Must have been some good home cooking." She said tearfully.

Katie sleepily opened her eyes to look at Karen and smiled. She touched her face and then drifted back to the deep sleep of the innocent. Karen smiled at her and staggered over to the kitchen chair and sat down to look at her, love shining from her face.

Mrs. Jones cleared her throat and looked away. Guilt and longing warred in her countenance. Don put a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you thought you needed to do. Now you've done a hard thing, but you did it. You should be proud."

"Here are the papers giving you custody of her and signing away any further parental rights now or in the future. I had the lawyer draw them up after the first week, just in case. They just have to be filed."

Don nodded. Mr. Jones still had to be dealt with, but he decided not to bring that up just now.

"Take good care of her, please. Just remind her that I love her too." Mrs. Jones said.

"We will." Karen smiled at the woman.

"I'll show you out." Don said softly.

He opened the gate so she could leave and then closed it again and told the dogs what good ones they are and went back inside.

Karen was still sitting in the chair looking at Katie. She looked up at Don with tears streaming down her face. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, she's really home."

"I know I should put her to bed, but….."

"Just hold her. She's sleeping, no harm done. I think you're right, though. She has definitely grown and her hair got longer too."

"They change so fast. I feel like I'm going to bust a gut."

"No busting tonight. It's too late to be cleaning it up. Tell me how happy you are when you and Katie butt heads and you're mad at her."

"Oh, I'll be mad or let her think I am, but I'll always love her. And you. You are a good, good man, Donald Cragen."

"Speaking of which, I think we should pull everything together and get married tomorrow. That way when we file those papers in court we'll all have the same last name."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Everything is still here, all we have to do is make some calls."

"That sounds terrific. And Katie can be here."

"Darned right. I'll start calling first thing in the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"There is just one thing."

"What's that?" Don asked prepared for just about anything.

"Can you lift her up? My legs are going to sleep."

He chuckled quietly and lifted the dead weight of his new daughter. "Let's put her to bed."

BB groaned in her sleep and rolled over on her bed and went back to sleep. She didn't realize what was going on. They just left Katie in her clothes and took off her coat and shoes and slipped her under the covers. Both kissed her good night and watched her for a minute then went to bed themselves. The house was full again.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Keeping Katie Ch 33**

Loud happy cries from the girls bedroom announced the discovery of the girls to each other and everyone else in the morning. Don and Karen were sitting at the dining room table when it happened. They smiled at one another and kept making a list of people to call.

Both girls came charging out of the room and Katie leaped against Karen with glad sounds. Karen grinned and kissed her. "Good morning, my little Katie bug."

Katie saw Don and ran around the table to give him a hug too. She crawled up on his lap at the table and beamed at the world in general. Her face was a little leaner, more mature, but she was fine otherwise. "Hungry." She signaled.

"What's all the fuss about?" Laslo demanded grumpily emerging from his room. "Oh, Katies back. Morning, Katie." He said casually.

"You aren't surprised to see her?" BB demanded.

"I knew she'd come back." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"How did you know that?!" BB demanded.

"Because this is where she belongs and when Karen wants something she usually finds a way to get it. What's for breakfast?"

Karen looked indignant but Don laughed. "He's right you know. On both counts."

"I'll make some breakfast. You start making calls." Karen said grinning. "Would anyone like banana pancakes?"

The consensus was yes. Don got out his cell phone and started dialing. Karen called Charlene while he was on his phone and soon they had the wedding plans underway for 5:00 that evening.

The whole day shifted into high gear. Everything started to come together and there were smiles all around. Don and Laslo were gone getting the last of the things for the yard when the call came from Mrs. Jones. "He's on his way over there and he has a gun. He's going to force you to give him Katie. I tried to stop him, but he won't listen."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. Just watch yourself."

Karen hung up and called Don. "Cragen."

"Get back here now. Jones is on the way over here and he has a gun. She just called."

"Close the gate and let the dogs out. We're on the way."

Karen was already doing that. She turned to the others. "Get your things and go into the basement. Charlene, before you go with the kids call John and tell him what's going on. I'll call the locals. Do not come out of that basement until you hear someone you know and trust. Go!"

"I'm going to stay with you." Charlene said.

"Don's on his way. Go on."

Karen was busy getting her shotgun out of the way and closing all the windows she could. She locked and deadbolted the back door and went to stand by the window to keep an eye open for Mr. Jones. She saw him minutes before he turned into the yard. He stopped at the gate and started blowing the horn angrily. Karen just watched. If she didn't respond maybe he'd go away.

He backed up and she hoped he might leave. The dogs were barking ferociously at the car. He backed as far as he could then gunned the engine. His older car was big, heavy and already dented. He drove right through the gate. It would have been funny in an old time movie or on a cop show but this was real life. He pulled nearly up to the door. "Katie? Where are you?" he bellowed.

Shaking with nerves, Karen moved into the kitchen as he kicked the heavy wooden door open and charged up the stairs. "Where's Katie? She belongs with me and her grandmother."

"She's somewhere safe." Karen said.

"The court gave her to us and I'm taking her home." He bellowed loudly.

"Katie does not belong to you. She's a child, not a piece of property." Karen said.

"She's a kid and she's going to live with us. Get her."

"No, she's staying right here."

"I'll shoot this place to smithereens if I have to. I want Katie now."

"No. Katie is here because your wife brought her home where she belongs."

"I already dealt with her. Where's Katie?"

"She's not here and you shouldn't be here either." Don said moving up behind Mr. Jones. "Police. Put the gun down." He said aiming his gun at the mans head.

Jones had the gun pointed at the stove and he pulled the trigger. Karen jumped, Don grabbed the shotgun and they wrestled with it for a few minutes. The man was taller than Don but lanky and mad. Don got him off balance enough that he could slip around him and get between him and the counter. Using his heavier weight, Don pinned the man against the counter and wrestled the shotgun away from him.

Karen darted over and grabbed it away from Don and moved back out of reach. The two men struggled until their faces were red. Sirens announced the arrival of the local police, enough to distract Jones. Don got him down on the floor and pinned his arms behind his back. "You're under arrest for trespassing, resisting arrest, attempted murder and anything else I can make stick." Don growled.

The locals entered with guns drawn and took in the scene. "Karen, put the gun down." One of them told her.

Karen set it carefully on the table with the barrel pointed away from anyone and backed away. The local deputies put handcuffs on Jones and lifted him to his feet. "I want to press charges!" he bellowed struggling in their grasp.

"For what?" They asked him.

"I've been set up. I came here to get my granddaughter that she kidnapped and she pulled that gun on me."

"I did not!" Karen said hotly.

"I came in and saw he had the gun, officers. It's his gun." Don said.

"Of course you'd say that." Jones snarled.

"You have the right to remain silent…."one of the deputies started to say.

More cars roared in. Munch, Elliott and Olivia hurried in ready for action. "Where's Charlene and the kids?" Munch demanded.

"Are you okay, Captain?" Elliot asked.

"Karen, are you hurt?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm fine." Karen said and had to sit down. She had lost all color in her face.

"We need a paramedic here." One of the deputies said.

"Karen!" Don jumped toward her.

Olivia holstered her weapon and moved toward her too. "Put your head down, honey."

"Are you hurt?" Don asked.

"No, I'm fine. Don't call an ambulance."

"It's okay guys. It's just shock." Olivia said. "She'll be fine."

"You better hope she's okay." Elliott told Jones sharply. 

"I want her arrested." Jones yelled.

"On what charges?" the deputy demanded.

"Kidnapping. She has my granddaughter."

"It's true. I was here when they removed the child." The other one said.

Karen tried to jump to her feet, Olivia held her down. "Keep your head down."

"Katies grandmother brought her over here and signed over her parental rights. Katie is not their child anymore."

"I didn't and I'm her grandfather." Jones said harshly.

"You have no legal standing. I found out why you wanted Katie and it won't hold up in court. You are Katies grandfather only in that you married her grandmother. You have no blood ties to her or the money she will inherit when she turns 21. That's why you wanted her. Not because you have any feeling for the child, but for the money she inherits." John said.

"No, I…."

"The con is over. I talked to your parole officer. Jones isn't even your real name. Stanley Wright is your real name and you're going back to Louisiana State Prison where you escaped from."

"My name is Jones."

"Your name is Stanley Wright. I saw the papers with my own eyes." Mrs. Jones said as Fin escorted her into the room. "You looked like my husband and I hadn't seen him in years, I wanted to believe you. But you're just like him. Lying, stealing, thieving bastard. Just like him you deserve to rot in prison."

The basement door opened and Charlene stuck her head out carefully. "Is it okay to come out?"

"All clear. Are you and the kids okay?" Elliott asked.

"We're fine. I heard a….oh, my." She saw the wreckage of the stove.

John hurriedly grabbed her to him. "It's okay. No one is hurt. We'll just have to add a charge to this mans already full dance card. Stoveslaughter in the first degree."

The two deputies hustled Mr. Wright out of the house. Fin picked up the shotgun and took it out to the car for them. The kitchen was in a shambles, the whole house smelled of gunpowder residue and everyone just stared at one another. Fin was back in a few minutes later with yet another arrival. It was the priest. "Look who showed up. There's no keeping religion out of anywhere."

"I came for a wedding…." The mans said. "I guess it's off now…."

"Not necessarily." Don said looking at Karen. "What do you say? Everyone is here."

"It's kind of a cheesy way to get a new stove." Fin suggested with a grin.

"I'm overwhelmed." Karen said.

"Say yes, Karen. You love Don and he loves you and we're all together. You know you want to." Charlene said with a grin.

"Yes. I'd marry you naked in a snowstorm."

"That's not something I want to see." Elliot said with a grin.

"John, my best man?"

"I'd be honored."

"Charlene?" Karen asked.

"You know it."

"Let me get my clothes changed." Karen said.

"We all need to." Don said.

"Olivia, will you help Katie get ready? Charlene our dresses are here. They delivered them a couple of days ago."

"I'd be happy to." Olivia held out her hand to Katie.

BB took them to her room and closed the door. "Just look at this kitchen." Charlene said.

"We'll take care of it, baby girl. You go get all dolled up for the wedding." Fin said.

Don helped Karen to her feet and they went into their quarters. He touched her face gently. "This wasn't the way I'd planned our wedding day. Are you okay with this? We could wait for another time..."

"Donald Cragen, are you trying to get out of marrying me?"

"Never. I love you. I just don't want you to regret getting married under these circumstances."

"I don't regret a thing. We're here, so are Katie and the other kids, Charlene, John, all my friends at your squad, Mrs. Jones, everyone who was going to come anyway. You're not getting away from me one more time, Captain Cragen. You are going to be mine."

"I always was from the first time I laid eyes on you and Katie. I just didn't know it at the time."

"Then get your clothes changed. We don't want to keep the preacher waiting. Come on, you have your marching orders."

"Yes, ma'am. Which suit shall I wear?"

"I'd love to see you in your dress blues."

"You would." he teased her with a smile.

He dressed in his uniform and she changed into the wedding dress he'd had made just for her. He zipped it up for her and then watched as she styled it as much as possible in a short time. Truthfully, he liked it simple on her.

They emerged to a much cleaner kitchen and Fin and Elliott taking out the damaged stove. Charlene had changed into her dress and looked beautiful. John was sneaking peeks at her and she was showing off for him.

Most of the food had been already prepared so it was just a matter of getting it all out on the table, the bride and groom ready for the ceremony and knocking together the panels for the trellis in the backyard. Elliott moved Jones car out of the way and they picked up the remnants of the gate and straightened the yard as best they could.

Katie had grown since they purchased her dress so Olivia put a blouse under it and a vest over the top to hide the gap in the back. The length of the skirt would just have to do. BB's still fit.

Karen had lost some weight since the dress had been fit to her, but it still was the prettiest dress Don had ever seen. They all paraded out to the backyard where the minister waited.

There was a small semblance of the usual order, but no one minded. The preacher smiled at the bride and groom. I don't believe I've ever seen a bride get ready so quickly. You look lovely, my dear. You, sir, are a very lucky man."

"I know." Don agreed with a smile.

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." _the preacher began.

The ceremony was simple and elegant, stripped of most flowery phrasing and elaborate verses. In a short time he pronounced them man and wife. "_You may kiss the bride._" Don turned to her and smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled him firmly to her and gave him a real kiss, much to the amusement of his detectives and the preacher.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Captain and Mrs. Donald Cragen."

COMPLETE


End file.
